Come Back To Me
by Zamairiac
Summary: A long time ago Celestia was in love with the only Human in existence, but tragedy struck and they were separated from each other to save his life. Now after many years they are reunited, but the Human doesn't take it so well. He is lost, scared and has no idea who Celestia is. But how long can he ignore the loving memories? The first side story of Immortal Lovers. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Well to hell with it, I'm writing another story.**

**Give me a sec, I've just woken up….Okay nice and showered XD**

**Okay this has been annoying me for a while now and seeing that my mind cannot think of any other thing until I write this down, I figured I better get it out of my mind and onto…paper?**

**Anyway tell me if you want me to continue this or not, it makes no sense writing something if no one likes it. Oh and with this one I'm not sure how short it will be…You tell me if you want an incrediblyyyyy long story or one around 40,000-60,000 words. :) **

**Please be patient with the first few paragraphs, it's not my normal use of writing but it will return to normal after the first 500 words or so :)**

**Now then.**

**Begin!**

**How It All Began**

He was sitting down against a tree, staring out into the brilliant sunset. He wasn't alone however. She was there with him, her head on his lap, her breathing content as he ran his fingers through her mane.

They were together, they were young.

They were in love.

Some called it destiny that they were together, an Alicorn and the only recorded Human in existence.

Some called it an abomination, two different species together. Royalty and a commoner were never meant to mix. Their precious bloodline would suffer otherwise.

But the two lovers didn't care, they loved each other and nopony could ever tell them otherwise. But some ponies were angry, insane and refused to let this love blossom.

And so it happened, under the cover of night. When the two lovers had just gave into their passion, unable to keep themselves from each other any longer.

They came brandishing weapons of war and violence. The Human awoke first, seeing the weapon so close to his beloved, and reacted violently. The guards came into their room, seeing the Human wounded and bleeding, his lover beside him, tears in her eyes. The assassins were dead, killed by the Human's hands.

They brought forth their best healers, but the poison had spread quickly and was slowly killing him. But then a solution was brought forth. By the Alicorns mother and father themselves.

They talked to the Human, the one they were prepared to call their own son, and gave him a choice.

Stay and slowly die in the hooves of his beloved, surrounded by family and friends.

Or be sent away to a Human dimension, memories forgotten but body reborn and well.

He turned to his loved one and asked what she wanted. She was distraught and angry, but knew what had to be done to save her loved one.

She turned back to her lover and begged him to go. In the hope that one day, he would return to her and accept her love again.

She flared up her magic and performed the most sacred spell to ponykind. She looked at her love, his eyes heavy and his limbs numb. With only a second of hesitation, she thrust her horn into his skull, performing the magic that would one day bind them together again.

Whether he remembered it or not.

**It **was two in the afternoon and in the city of Manchester an eighteen year old teenager was gazing at his computer monitor, trying to figure out what in the world was causing it to blue screen him every five minutes.

He jumped suddenly as his alarm went off by his bed, signalling that he had to get a move on, lest he be late for college again. He quickly grabbed his shoulder bag and trenchcoat, giving his computer a sharp kick before running down the stairs and out of the door. He looked back at the building and sighed, it reminded him of what he didn't have every day.

He was an orphan, found outside of this very building not eighteen years ago. Nobody knew who his parents were or how he had even got there. Some investigators looked into it but it was as though he just appeared out of nowhere.

And so it known that the young man was not only parentless but also a magical freak. He didn't care what others thought about him though, he had managed to make a group of nice friends at the college and seeing that it was an adult program barely anyone bothered with him there.

The young man reached his bus stop and flashed his pass at the driver. He was a friendly guy who knew what the teen went through most of the time, and so made sure not to charge him if he ever forgot his pass.

"Afternoon Chris, it's a bit late for college today isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess it is but you know how these timetables work. They change and you have to adapt with you having no say in the matter whatsoever." Chris replied sarcastically.

Chris…

It was the only thing he had on him when he was found, his name, but only his first one.

His last name was Higgott, given to him by the caretaker who looked after him during his childhood. Chris knew that the caretaker had a son once, whose last name was Higgott. Be he had passed away in his teenage years due to a gunshot wound.

Chris felt awkward at first to have it but soon accepted it as he realized that the caretaker merely looked at him like a son. He had felt happy beyond everything when he realized this, having never felt close to anyone in his life. He could never explain why personally, even the orphanage psychiatrist who was friendly and warm with everyone couldn't pluck this piece of information out of him.

But not two years ago tragedy struck. The caretaker had a heart attack in the middle of a storm. Nobody found him until the next day and by then…It was far too late.

And Chris was alone once again.

Chris shook his rapid thinking out of his mind and stared out of a window, watching as the cars droned by, filled with people ready to do their daily and repetitive lives.

It was in this boredom that he fell back into his own routine.

Daydreaming impossible things.

_He was lying on a bed in a wide room, it's walls were decorated with pink and cyan lines that filled every part of the room with a cheerful glow._

_A figure was on top of him, her couldn't see her face nor her body. But he knew it was someone dearly important to him._

"_So what do you want to do now Chris?" she asked flirtatiously, rubbing his chest seductively. _

"_I'm not sure Tia, maybe we can watch the sunset again, or go and prank little Lulu." He replied coyly._

_The figure giggled musically, before kissing up his neck with gentle butterfly kisses. _

"_Come now Chris, Lulu will only prank us back harder and it is a few hours until sunset at the least. Perhaps we could take our time with each other…I've been wondering if…If."_

_Chris put his hand on her blurred face, knowing what to touch and caress despite the sight issue. _

"_Tia…I told you that I would wait until you are ready. I will not now nor ever force this upon you."_

"_I know Chris it's just that…I think I'm ready now." _

_Chris felt a brief bout of excitement tickle him but pushed it aside, his feelings for her were too important to be placed second to passion. _

"_Are you sure Tia? I can wait for as long as you need."_

_Tia caressed his face with….something. It didn't feel like a hand, it was smoother and harder than one. _

"_I'm ready Chris…I want this, I want us to be united. I want us to be one…I want you to be my first…and I to be your last." _

_She took a deep, shaky breath before lowering her face to his own, her warm breath coating his lips._

"_Make love to me Chris."_

"Chris!"

Chris snapped out of his daydream and rubbed his eyes, noticing that the bus had reached its final stop, his college.

"Sorry Steve, I was gone there for a few seconds." He said sheepishly.

"A few seconds? You were gone for about fifteen minutes, are you sure you're okay?" he replied with concern.

Chris walked down the bus and patted him on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Steve it was just a daydream."

Steve grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh? One of those fantasies was it?"

Chris rolled his eyes and got off the bus, waving to the still chuckling bus driver as he closed the door and drove away.

The young man walked through the college doors and went over to the stairs. He grinned and climbed them three at a time, reaching the floor he was supposed to be at in seconds. He turned to his right and momentarily spotted a mirror.

In it was a young man. He had messy black hair that stood up in every direction. His eyes were an intelligent blue that always gave off a vibe of being older than he was. His body was slightly toned but lack of food had always left him a little malnourished, which showed clearly as you could see his ribs if he took his t-shirt off.

He was wearing a white t-shirt with loose and faded jeans. His trenchcoat was similar to a black gothic one and was given to him by the caretaker a few weeks before he died. Finally his shoes were a pair of normal trainers that were slightly aged and one size too small.

Taking his eyes off of his reflection the young man entered his classroom and sat down at the back, waiting for everyone else to come and putting his ear buds in his ears, turning on his mp3 player and selecting a slow, sad piano tune called "A River Flows In You.".

He looked up at the clock and sighed as he realised that he still had thirty minutes until people started to arrive. He closed his eyes and leaned backwards, letting the soothing music calm him down as his mind wandered, forming yet another daydream for him to enjoy.

_He was sitting against a tree, staring out at the beautiful sunset and enjoying the relaxing scene around him. He felt a certain someone nuzzling his hand and smiled, stroking her hair and letting his fingers run against her scalp, essentially giving her a massage. _

"_It's beautiful don't you think Chris?" she asked quietly._

"_Yeah…she is." He replied, looking down at the blurred figure and yet somehow knowing that she was smiling up at him. _

_A few minutes passed them by, but for the two of them it would never matter. This was perfect, the sunset, the birds singing and the one they loved the most beside them. _

"_Chris…Did you hear about the nobles yesterday?" she asked worriedly._

_Chris shook his head and looked down at her in concern._

"_No I didn't. Why? What's the matter?" _

"_They're demanding that we be separated because of the royal bloodline and it's possibility of being tainted." She replied. Her voice caught in her throat at the word "separated" and Chris instantly shushed her soothingly, pulling her up gently and holding her too his chest. _

"_We won't be separated Tia, you and I both know that your parents would never agree to such a thing." _

_Tia tried to agree with a hum but her voice trembled and she started to cry on him._

"_I…I know b-but why must they wish this in the first place? I-I love you Chris…and the thought of being torn away from you…"_

_She looked up at his eyes and whimpered as the thought of never seeing them again haunted her mind. _

"_Chris…Promise me that you won't ever leave me."_

"_Tia…I…"_

"_Please…"She croaked weakly. "Promise me Chris." _

_Chris closed his eyes and breathed out heavily. He then opened them again and regarded her warmly._

"_I promise Tia, I won't ever leave you." _

**Somewhere In Another Dimension**

Celestia opened her eyes as the words still echoed in her mind. She blinked and shook it off, focusing instead on the notes in front of her.

There was a sudden knock on her door that made her jump slightly. She then went over to it and opened it. She was graced by the presence of her sister, Princess Luna. Said ruler was smiling at her and was starting to talk.

"Good afternoon sister, I have some news for you if you would let me in."

Celestia smiled and moved to the side so that Luna could enter. She then closed her door and turned to face her little sister.

"What's this news then Lulu? Has there been another problem in Ponyville? Surely my student could handle it if it were so, otherwise she would have sent me a letter."

"Oh no sister, Ponyville is well as far as I know. My news regards something else entirely."

Celestia raised an eyebrow as her sisters "news". Having received some of her "news" five times in the past month.

"Luna I have already told you that I am not interested in you being matchmaker to me and some random stallion."

Luna's face fell somewhat at her sister figuring out her plan.

"But sister you look so glum all the time. Surely you wish for someone to relax with at the least?"

Celestia sighed and shook her head at her.

"Lulu I know that you mean well but I'm just not interested in a relationship at the moment."

Luna's eyes narrowed in suspicion at this and trotted over to Celestia, looking at her eyes as she asked her question.

"You've been thinking about him again haven't you?" she asked softly.

Celestia's eyes twitched in sadness for a brief second before she shook her head.

"Not at all Luna, I just don't feel like being a relationship at the moment is all."

Luna saw through her sister's lie and was having none of it. She walked right up to her sister's face and asked her carefully.

"And if he were to return? Would you be interested then?"

Celestia's eyes flashed with anger momentarily before becoming sad and looking down at the ground.

"I can't help it Luna…it's been happening now more than ever. I don't know why but I just… Luna you know what magic I performed all those years ago. I couldn't love another even if I desired to."

"I know Tia…But you can't keep thinking about him. If you do than we both know that it only leads to you being depressed and me having to pick up the pieces."

Celestia felt a guilty emotion pass through her at this. It was true though, every so often throughout her long life she would remember…_him_. And would always become too upset to focus properly. Fortunately her younger sister had been there to help her back onto her hooves every time. Her thousand year exile made Celestia focused and took her mind off of the past. But now that the Princess of the night had returned over a year ago, her mind had finally cracked and a thousand years of repressed thoughts flowed out of her every few months.

Luckily she was clever enough to release her emotions within her private room. Luna would eventually come to her and together they would hold each other and remember the good old days before everything fell to them. Celestia knew that the chance of her loved one returning was less than none, and her mind was slowly accepting this.

Fortunately that was all about to change.

In the center of Ponyville there was a single tree house. Said tree house was in fact a library that belonged to none other than Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's most faithful student and the most magically talented Unicorn in Equestria.

"Twilight how many times have you done something like this before?" asked a very annoyed Spike.

"Oh come on Spike, what's the problem with a little trial and error?" Twilight replied smoothly.

"Generally the way that it's mostly error not trial."

Twilight glared at him momentarily before readjusting the runes she had placed around the room.

"Spike if this works than I would have successfully become the first Unicorn to have ever pulled a creature from a different part of this world into a place where it is rarely seen."

Spike rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm but couldn't deny that seeing another creature made him a little curious.

Twilight however was looking at a complicated looking diagram of some sort of bipedal creature.

"What creature are you going to summon anyway?" Spike asked questioningly.

"Well it's apparently called a Human but it hasn't been seen in almost two thousand years."

Spike regarded her sceptically and tapped her leg to get her attention.

"If it's been gone for so long then what makes you think that it's even alive?"

Twilight put a hoof to her mouth and seemed deep in thought for a moment.

"Well the book said that one day there was something called a Human that populated Equestria two millennia ago, but that it just vanished mysteriously and hasn't been seen since. Anyway there are plenty of books that say that there was actually MORE than one of them here. It could be a lie to deceive us or it might just be true. Who knows until I try this."

Spike sighed deeply and gave up on trying to dissuade her, choosing instead to stand by the stairs and watch her perform the spell.

Twilight took a few steps back and focused on the spell, her horn starting to glow as it began to take effect.

"_From there to here I call you to me. A creature from Equestria that used to be free. But now there is nothing left of thee. And so I call you now! Come to me!"_

Twilight opened her eyes in disappointment as nothing happened, sighing for the tenth time that day and preparing to give it up and go join Rarity for some dinner. Suddenly a flash of lightning struck outside, followed by numerous screams of terror.

Twilight raced outside and watched open mouthed as a gigantic purple swirl of energy formed in the center of the village.

"Twilight!"

Twilight looked to her left as the wind picked up dramatically, forcing some ponies to fly backwards. She spotted Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity walking to her. They were struggling against the wind but made their way over to her.

The sky above them turned dark and flashed with uncontrolled lightning, the clouds becoming dark and stormy.

"What in the name of Equestria is going on Twilight?" Asked Rarity. She had an umbrella held by magic so that her coat and mane didn't get messy.

"I think it was a spell I tried!" Twilight yelled over the wind. "It was supposed to open a small portal, not one of this magnitude!"

"Well ah' don't think it matters now Twilight!" yelled Applejack. "What does matter now is do ya know how ta reverse it?"

Twilight shook her head at this. There wasn't actually a reversal spell. The creature was supposed to come through the portal, which would then close behind it. The only way to return it would be to do another spell, which would take considerably longer to set up and prepare for.

"Sorry but I think we'll need the Princess for this one!" She yelled to her friends.

They nodded in agreement as they followed Twilight back into her house, where she instantly began to write a letter.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_A few minutes ago I tried to do a summoning spell, but it has gotten out of control and I cannot close the portal. I don't know what to do and I am so sorry for wasting your time with my problem but I fear what would happen if it does not close, seeing as it is affecting the weather of its own accord._

_Please hurry._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

She turned to Spike who nodded and breathed fire on the scroll, burning it to a crisp and watching as it's magical remains floated rapidly over to the castle.

Celestia and Luna had been talking for the past fifteen minutes and were actually having a fun time joking with one another. Unfortunately their moment was broken up by a popping sound as a scroll magically appeared in front of Celestia's face.

"I guess Twilight has another friendship report for me." Celestia chuckled. Luna giggled and moved around to read it with her. Both of their expressions became worried as they finished it, looking at one another and sighing in slight annoyance.

"Well Lulu I best be off to help her with this. I'd imagine I will be back in about ten minutes or so, are you alright to wait for me?"

Luna rolled her eyes headed towards the door.

"If it is only going to take ten minutes Tia then I believe it would be no trouble to assist you with this. Besides it has been quite some time since the citizens of Ponyville have seen me."

Celestia smiled at her sister and walked over to her, preparing to teleport.

"Alright then little sister, but be swift and make sure to bring some guards. We don't know what might come out of this portal if I do not close it in time."

Luna smiled widely and nodded, trotting off quickly to round up a couple of their guards.

Celestia laughed quietly and teleported out of her room.

The next thing she knew, she was standing in a panic stricken Ponyville. Ponies were running in every direction and screaming. It was then that Celestia noticed the portal hanging in mid-air, as well as the uncontrollable weather.

The ponies seemed to suddenly realize that Celestia was amongst them, stopping their panicking to bow, before running in every direction once again. Celestia rolled her eyes at this and went a little closer to the portal. Her sister arrived next to her in a flash of light, her guard's right behind her.

"This is powerful magic Tia. Twilight should be proud to have done it!" she yelled easily over the wind.

Celestia was thinking the same thing and felt quite proud to have her under her wing. But like most magic it was full of successes and failures… and it was clear which Twilight had been a victim of.

She nodded to Luna and together they started to close it, only to stop suddenly as two creatures fell out of it.

**About 10 Minutes Ago- Earth, Manchester, February 22****nd**** 2013. **

Chris was walking his way back to the orphanage, cutting through his usual shortcuts of alleyways. He had had a rough day at college, having been caught asleep twice and daydreaming twice that. He sighed in annoyance at his attention span but he just never found school or college interesting. It just felt boring, as though it held little meaning to him anyway.

He has just cut through another alleyway when he felt an immense pain on the back of his head. He hit the ground and just about heard someone laughing at him. Chris shook the pain off and stood up, turning around to face the person who hit him.

He narrowed his eyes as he was unfortunately graced with the orphanage bully Dan Summers. Now Dan had been a thorn in his side ever since he had arrived at their doorstep. He was five years older than Chris and had tormented him all his life. Stealing his rare amounts of food, pushing him off swings when he was little, attacking him without warning for the past five years. Chris had had all that he could give, and the only reason he took it was because Dan was looked after by the head of the orphanage. So if he were to fight back Dan had only to call for his "mommy" and Chris would be kicked out of there faster than he could blink.

Chris sighed in frustration and turned away from Dan. Said person didn't like this and ran at him, aiming his fist at the back of his head. Chris saw this coming however and merely moved to the left, sticking his foot out and tripping the bully up. Dan growled and got back onto his feet, instead of hitting Chris however, he resorted to his lowest tactic.

"You got so lucky there magic freak! But then again if your _parents _sent you here magically then it only makes sense that you would use it. Oh yeah that's right, you have no parents! Hahaha!"

"You don't have any either idiot." Chris muttered.

"Huh? What was that you emo bitch?"

"I said you don't have any either dumbass!"

Chris was fuming now. He never liked it when his lack of parents was mentioned. Sure he had gotten used to it but that never meant he still didn't feel the pain."

Dan spat on the ground next to him and pulled out a knife, instantly causing Chris to put his hands up defensively.

"Whoa there Dan! Put that away, you don't want to be arrested for something like killing me do you?"

Dan merely smirked and advanced on him.

"Arrested? Nah I'll be out of here before the cops even know. I mean with no parents to wander where you are, no janitor to sweep up your sorry corpse and hell even the orphanage doesn't care about you. So I think I'll get away with this just fine, and anyway I've always wanted to wipe your stain off of my home!"

Chris didn't get to respond as Dan started running at him. He put his hands up in an attempt to grab the knife once he got too close but was suddenly swept up off his feet and pulled down into the earth. Unfortunately Dan had already jumped at him and had grabbed onto his long coat, so he ended up being pulled with him.

"_What's going on! Help somepony!" _

Chris felt himself being pulled down and down and down until he felt like he might suffocate. Then he suddenly felt a gust of air hit him and he was thrown onto the ground. Dan landed on top of him dazedly, but then suddenly noticed how close he was to Chris.

Without bothering to check his surroundings, he attempted to stab Chris but was shoved off by him before he could, missing him and hitting the ground. Dan ignored the vibration in his hand and lunged again, grinning when he felt the knife sink into Chris's stomach.

"AHHHH!"

Chris felt the knife in his stomach, it was like a burning coal and boy did it hurt. He looked down at it wearily and fell to his knees.

Suddenly he was assaulted by an intense vision. He was lying against a bed, a knife was in his stomach. He looked up at saw a group of blurred beings attempting to attack someone. He couldn't control what he saw or did, he could only watch. And watch he did as he felt himself rising to his feet, pulling the knife out of his body and charging at a blurred figure.

He felt his fist connect with the figures face, which swiftly came into focus as Dan's. Chris watched as Dan began to fly backwards in slow motion, the vision still playing out in his mind.

The words.

The feelings.

The pain.

He couldn't help it, in both the vision and reality he yelled out.

"RUN TIA!"

Dan's last expression was one of shock and confusion, before he fell into the swirling energy behind him. It closed instantly as it reclaimed its prize, leaving nothing but an eerie silence in its wake.

"Ahhh crap this hurts."

He put a hand to his wound and touched it gingerly, wincing as hot pain washed over him.

He suddenly heard a clopping sound behind him and spun around, wincing yet again as the pain hit him harshly. But then it stopped, he didn't feel a thing. The silence seemed to intensify as he stared at the being in front of him.

It was a pure white horse…or maybe a really tall and slender pony. It had a horn on its head and wings folded in by its side. He noticed a picture of the sun on its flank as well as its flowing tail, which was the same colour as its mane. Pink, blue, green and grey.

But its eyes…those eyes seemed to stare right into his soul. Her eyes were an intelligent blue…the same colour as his own. But those eyes…they also scared him. He could feel himself getting one hell of a headache the longer he looked at them.

He looked away as his stab wound flared up again, forcing him to collapse to his knees.

"Ow God this hurts!"

"CHRIS!"

He heard the sound of clopping and noticed the slender pony running over to him, tears in her eyes.

Other ponies had stopped and watched in utter confusion as their Princess started to fawn over this unusual creature.

"C-C-Chris…is that really you?"

Chris blinked in surprise as SHE said his name.

"How do you know my name? Where am I?"

He watched in confusion as the corner of her eyes seemed to fill with tears. She then closed them and nodded.

"Of course you wouldn't remember. You were reborn when you were sent away…still there should be an imprint of some kind left from before. We only need to…"

She opened her eyes and pointed her horn at his wound. It began to glow which frightened the living hell out of Chris. He sprang uneasily to his feet and started to back away .

"S-Stay away from me!" he yelled…or more like groaned painfully as his wound gave another twitch of agonising pain.

Celestia felt nothing but hurt as he said this, but knew that he was only scared and didn't have a clue where he was…or who she was.

"_But he shouted my name…It sounded identical to the night when he….he…"_

She shook the sad thought from her head and tried to calmly reason with him.

"Please listen to me Chris. My name is Princess Celestia, I am the co ruler of Equestria and I'm here to help you. You just need to trust me."

Chris's eyes seemed to widen as she said her name. It sounded eerily familiar to him for some reason.

"Celestia?"

The Princess nodded at this, noticing the aching familiarity in which he said it.

"Celestia…Celestia…Tia…"

Chris didn't know why he was repeating her name. It just sounded so…familiar to him, like he had heard it before. Especially the last three letters…Tia.

Celestia couldn't help but smile as he said his pet name for her.

"_Celestia is a long name you know. What if you're attacked? By the time I've said your name you would be dead and the ones responsible would be halfway back to Manehattan."_

But then it all went horribly wrong.

Chris suddenly felt an immense pain in his head, it hurt like nothing he had ever felt in his life. The knife wound was dwarfed by it along with every other feeling.

Celestia noticed this and realized what was happening to him. The magic she had performed so long ago was taking effect. All she had to do was touch him and they would be together once again.

She moved slowly over to him but was unsuccessful in her goal as he noticed her getting closer to him and started to run away. Celestia's eyes widened and she tried to hold him with magic…but was it simply wouldn't work on him.

"_The bond…It must be blocking out all outside magic. Even my own." _

Chris noticed that she hadn't stopped chasing after him and quickened up his speed, somehow fighting off the excruciating pain running through his head and stomach. He noticed a forest in front of him and quickly went into it, looking back quickly and noticing that she had stopped chasing him.

But her eyes….They implored him to stop, to turn back…to come back…

To her…

He shook off the feeling and continued his way into the forest, hoping to get as far away from her as possible, hoping that the pain would soon stop.

Celestia felt tears pooling in her eyes and blinked them away. It would do no good for her subjects to see her like this.

"_I can cry later but for now I need to get him back! Who knows what he might come across in there!"_

She suddenly saw the elements running past her and caught hopeful little snippets from some of them.

"Dontcha worry none Princess, we'll get him back."

"He has to come back! I WANNA THROW A PARTY!"

"You can count on us Princess we'll find him for you."

Celestia watched as they all went into the Everfree forest, worry adding to her already worried mind. She turned to her left as she felt someone nuzzle her cheek comfortingly.

"I shall go with them Tia, you go back and comfort our subjects. Do not worry, we will find Chris."

Celestia took a shaky breath and nodded to her sister. She wanted to go after Chris. He was only scared and hurt, and those two things combined could get him…

She shook her head and walked back to her subjects, telling them that the panic was over and for them to return to their day. They all bowed respectfully at her and did as she said, although one or two did start whispering to one another.

She looked back at the forest and unwillingly let loose a single tear.

"_Please come back to me…"_

**End Of Part One.**

**So what do you think? **

**If you like it, review and tell me so. If not then do the same…and then get out!**

**Just kidding, I like any form of criticism and only ignore flames and hurtful remarks.**

**If you have any questions then Pm me or chuck it in a review **

**Peace everypony :D **


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Wow I never would have guessed that this story would have gotten so many reviews so quickly. I was going to write chapter four of Afraid To Dream but seeing how many people like this, I think the best thing to do is reward you with….**

**Chapter Two!**

**Hehe, I hope you like this, enjoy my subheading XD**

**Begin!**

**How It All Began.**

**(Part Two- A Loving Touch)**

Celestia was sitting on her throne with a haunted look on her face. She couldn't believe what had transpired.

Chris was back, her beloved had finally returned after two thousand years of painful waiting.

But he didn't remember her.

She had always known that if he were to come back that he would not remember anything to do with her or Equestria, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

And now he was gravely injured and most likely suffering from an excruciating headache, running through the Everfree forest which was filled with dangerous creatures…and she could not go after him herself.

No her royal duty always came first, whether it was Luna having social problems or herself having a mental breakdown.

"_I just want to have him back!" _she thought angrily. _"But no my subjects and their problems however miniscule and tiresome have to come first. I just want him to remember me, hold me again and take care of me until everything fades away." _

Now most would think these thoughts were unbecoming of a Princess. But truth be told she was tired. Tired of being alone, tired of losing everyone that mattered to her…Tired of watching everyone grow old together while she remained forever young. Sure Luna was there with her but at that moment Celestia found herself wanting more than the love of her sister.

She needed Chris and all it would take was a simple touch to rekindle the flames that fuelled their past relationship. It had been a brilliant stroke of magic done in the desperation of a terrified mare. For when she had produced a bond. A bond that required no more than a touch to ignite. She had carefully taken every ounce of love and care that he had for her…

And locked it inside of portion of his soul, waiting for her touch to release it.

Celestia felt herself smile at this, for if everything worked out he would be hers once again and this time there would be no nobles to halt her from naming him her Prince.

She felt herself get slightly giddy at these thoughts and had to put a hoof over her mouth to stop herself from giggling like a school filly. A guard in front of her looked back at the Princess and gave her a raised eyebrow but quickly turned away again as Celestia looked at him with a raised eyebrow of her own.

Being a Princess had rather impressive intimidation perks.

Suddenly Celestia felt a familiar tingle inside of her mind and pressed against it mentally, opening the connection between herself and her sister.

"_Luna is all well? Where is Chris? Is he alright? What's going on?" _

She could feel her sister recoil at her bombardment of questions and fell silent, offering a mental apology and waiting for her to talk.

"_Calm yourself Sister, we have found Chris…but there's a problem."_

Celestia felt her heartbeat become rapid as she feared the worst.

"_W-What problem Lulu? Is he…"_

"_Relax Tia he is not dead. We found him but he managed to run away. Not only that but we have lost him in a nearby village."_

Celestia felt herself frown at this.

"_Lost him in a village? Which one and how?"_

"_It is a village roughly ten miles from the northern part of the Everfree forest and is called Hoofington. As for how, we found drag marks coming out of the forest but they stopped a few minutes from the village. Twilight believes that somepony may have taken him in or ponynapped him, but there is far too many houses and it will take us a great deal of time to search for him as we are."_

Celestia didn't know whether to feel happy that they had located his whereabouts or upset that Chris had been potentially ponynapped by somepony.

_Okay Luna I will put on an alert for my guards to search for him. I will also input some notifications to be handed out by them detailing Chris and what to do if anypony sees him."_

"_Good idea Tia, hopefully we will find him by tonight."_

Celestia sent her a mental nod of agreement and turned off the mental communication.

"Guards to me!" she commanded authority.

Every guard within the vicinity arrived in no less than ten seconds, before standing to attention and awaiting their Princesses orders.

"I need a handful of you to go to the village of Hoofington and locate a creature known as a Human. For those of you who saw him earlier I want you to inform your fellow guards with his appearance. Once this is done I want you to put out details of him around that particular village, so with luck he will be found by tonight."

One of her guards stepped forwards. It was her Lieutenant Firefly, a Pegasus with a red mane and tail, black fur and kind purple eyes.

"Excuse me Princess but do you have any more details about this…Human that could help us in this search?"

Celestia smiled inwardly as she knew precisely how many intimate details she could give her, but kept those to herself and merely told her his basic information.

"His name is Chris and if I were to guess I would say he is around eighteen years of age. I would also hazard a guess that he is frightened and hurt, so approach him with kindness and I'm sure he will not show any hostility."

Firefly smiled as she took this information in, knowing that it was enough to get her job done. But in any case she had seen her Princess when the Human fell out of the portal…She wasn't a fool, she knew that this Chris meant a lot to her Princess. But if anything that made her more determined to retrieve him.

If anyone deserved to be happy it was Princess Celestia.

**Roughly Forty Five Minutes Ago- The Everfree Forest, Equestria, Date And Year Unknown**

Chris was running as fast as he could go, holding his stomach with pressure to try and keep his blood in whilst attempting to fight off the horrible migraine he had going on.

"_What's going on? Why am I in a different world? And why on earth is my head pounding?!" _

He looked forward and despite it still being around four in the afternoon the forest was so dense that darkness had spread all around him very quickly. He suddenly heard distant movement coming from behind him and hid behind a large oak tree, sliding down it and trying his best to stop breathing shallowly.

The distant movement became very loud clopping and flapping sounds as a group of ponies rushed past where had just been, talking to one another but moving so fast that Chris only caught snippets of what they were saying.

"He couldn't have run so far Princess, he has to be around this area somewhere."

"Hmm I agree Twilight, let's split up and spread out. Perhaps we shall find him quicker that way…and with that wound he has I would suggest we move quickly.

"Of course Princess."

"Call me Luna Twilight, now is not the time for formalities my friend."

Chris heard the clopping and flapping stop and held his breath. He bit his lip nervously and with some effort on his part, peeked carefully around his tree to see what these ponies were doing.

He noticed another winged pony with a horn, but this one was smaller than Celestia and a shade of purple instead of white. He knew there were more but he had to quickly withdraw his head as the smaller…winged, horned pony turned around in his direction.

"_What am I going to do…I'm feeling weaker with each passing second and if I don't find some sort of medical aid I'm not going to make it…but then again that's what might get me home. If I die here then I might just wake up from this crazy world. If talking ponies are real then who's to say that isn't either?"_

Chris snapped out of his thinking tirade as he heard a distinctive clopping sound extremely close where he was hiding.

"Chris! I know you can hear my voice so please listen to me. I am not going to harm you, none of us are going to harm you. You are injured and need medical attention or you may perish. So please just come on out."

Chris pondered on what she said and winced as his stab wound flared up again, letting out a little whimper of pain by accident.

"_Shit…"_

He heard the clopping getting closer and closer as the seconds went by. It was precise and slow but it was extremely close to his position.

"_Okay on the count of three. One…Two…Three!"_

Chris pushed himself off of the ground and sprinted as fast as he possibly could from the tree. He took a brief glance behind him and frowned when he saw no one there. He looked forward again and had to force himself to stop running, nearly tripping over himself but catching a tree branch to keep his balance.

Princess Luna was in front of him, her eyes wide as she saw his wound and the amount of blood that had stained his top and coat. She looked at his eyes and saw them darting around the area, looking for a way to escape.

"Chris you need to calm yourself or you will only aggravate your injury further." She said calmly, taking baby steps as she moved towards him.

Chris saw this and backed away quickly, putting his fists up in self defense and making Luna freeze. She didn't want him to fear her. It felt awful coming from someone she used to look up to as a brother.

"_Oh Tia, how you must have felt when he rejected you earlier."_

"S-Stay away from me. I don't want any trouble, I just want to go home." He said fearfully.

Luna flinched as he said this. If Chris said that to her sister then she doubted that Celestia would be able to keep in her sorrow…Or abide to his wishes.

"Chris listen to me please. I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to get a little closer so that I can heal you."

Chris narrowed his eyes suspiciously but lowered his fists.

"And what then?" he asked cautiously.

"Then I will take you to see my sister. No doubt you have questions and she may be the only one to answer them."

As she said this she edged a little closer to the scared Human, but felt a little relieved that he didn't back away. As she got closer she noticed his eyes become somewhat glazed and unfocussed, before he suddenly started to speak.

"Come now Lulu you're as smart as Tia and you know it. Stop belittling your intelligence because it's not-"

Chris put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from talking. His eyes were focused again but they were also wide in fear. Luna couldn't help a smile as she heard him speak. Chris had always lifted her spirits when they were young, never allowing her to become sorry for herself or jealous of her sister.

She could only wonder what would have happened if he were still around when she became Nightmare Moon.

Unfortunately he had begun to back away from her again. His eyes were wide with fear and his body was trembling. Whether from the same reason or from loss of blood.

"W-What was that, d-did you make me say…"

Luna saw what was about to happen before it did, lighting up her horn with magic and attempting to hold him still.

But like her sister tried earlier, she was met with the same result.

He magic just bounced off of him as he began to run away from her. Luna cursed silently and chased after him, but quickly lost him as he went even further through the dense trees.

Chris had no idea where he was running too but anywhere away from her was enough for him. He had no idea what had just happened.

"_What happened? One second she's talking and the next I'm saying something without meaning too. Was it her? Or is this place just driving me insane?"_

Chris blinked as light suddenly hit his eyes and realized that he was close to the exit. He looked forward and saw a gap that led out onto a grassy hill. With a wheezing breath he ran out onto it and looked around. Directly down the hill was a large village that looked similar to the one he had just been in. He saw a large sign next to what he guessed what its entrance.

"Welcome To Hoofington. Have a pleasant stay." He said out loud.

Chris shook his head and was about to go down the hill but felt another wave of horrible pain fill his head. He clutched it with his hands and gave off a howl of pain, before falling to his knees.

Just before he lost all consciousness. Just before he closed his eyes and welcomed in the darkness, the abyss of peace. He felt someone touching his lips with their own and opened his eyes weakly.

In front of him was a pair of intelligent blue eyes full of love and care. He felt their lips remove themselves from his own and smile at him.

"_Come on Chris let's go and see the sunset. I ache to relax with you again." _

Chris saw the transparent ghost of a winged, horned mare running away from him before winking at him and disappearing with a smile.

"_Alicorn….Tia…"_

Chris closed his eyes and collapsed onto the ground, all feeling slowly fading away from him….

The next thing he knew he was laying on a small bed, bandages wrapped around his naked torso. Chris put a hand to his lightly pounding head and sat up, hissing in pain as his wound flared up angrily. He heard the sound of clopping and looked at a door as it opened, revealing a middle aged mare with soft brown eyes, long brown hair and a creamy coat of fur.

Chris's eyes widened in fear and he attempted to get up but was quickly pushed back down gently by the mare.

"Ah ah don't try to get up sweetie. Your wound is healing nicely but you don't want to aggravate it none."

Chris found himself listening to this mare. She looked friendly enough and gave off a motherly vibe that he found quite nice.

"Where….where am I? How did I get here?"

"You're in Hoofington young stallion and my husband brought you here." She replied kindly. "Why I was afraid you wouldn't make it with the amount of blood over you. But count your lucky stars that I know a bit of old fashioned medical treatment."

Chris smiled up at this mare. Her found her accent to be odd as it reminded him of that one transfer student who came from Minnesota. But none the less he quickly found himself being taken in by her gentle personality.

"What's your name miss?" he asked quietly.

"It's Comfort Mane young stallion. And yourself?"

"My name's Chris…Chris Higgott."

The mare raised an eyebrow at him but nodded to herself and started to talk gently but quickly.

"I thought it might be sweetie. There's been some of the royal guard running around the village looking for you for the past six hours."

Chris's eyes widened in fear again and he attempted to get up again, but was yet again pushed back down.

"No, no don't you worry. I took one good look at you and knew you're a good stallion. Now I don't know why the Princess wants you so badly, so if you could tell me it would be a good repayment for me cleaning your injury."

Chris sighed in frustration and put a hand to his now rapidly pounding forehead. It was strange really. In the forest it got less painful the more he ran away but now it seemed to be getting worse after every passing minute.

"To be honest I don't know." He replied. "One second I was in my own world and the next I'm not. Then I've got this Princess Celestia running after me as well as the rest of them. I honestly haven't done anything wrong and I don't know why she wants me so badly."

Comfort Mane hummed in agreement and breathed out a confused sigh.

"Well the Princess is well loved by everypony and I don't think she would want to harm you."

"I don't think so either, it's just that…. Never mind."

Chris looked down at the floor but felt his face get lifted up by Comfort Mane's hoof.

"What Chris?"

Chris sighed and rested himself back onto his pillow.

"I've been…Seeing things since I've arrived." He explained nervously.

"What exactly have you been seeing?" Comfort asked softly.

"I don't know…visions or hallucinations. It happens so fast that I can barely remember what I saw. The last one I remember is just before I passed out and woke up here."

Comfort Mane tilted her head in confusion and sat down on the floor, nodding for him to continue.

"I'm not sure what I saw to be honest. I was so weak that I could barely keep my eyes open…But I remember the feeling of someone's lips on mine and-"

"Somepony's." Comfort corrected gently.

"What?"

"You said someone's not somepony's."

Chris felt himself smile inwardly at their way of talking but figured that he should comply with it for now.

"Okay Comfort. I remember feeling somepony's lips on mine and then…I think she ran away…or ahead of me. Then she said…something about seeing a sunset and…something else. I'm sorry it's all jumbled around, I think my brain has gone numb from losing so much blood."

Comfort Mane pursed her lips in thought but shook her head and smiled at him.

"Well do you at least remember what this pony looked like?" she asked.

Chris thought hard on what he had seen. He remembered a flash of white fur…intelligent blue eyes and… wings and a horn. But what did that make her?

"I remember seeing a lot of things. What do you call somepony who has both wings and a horn? Because I've only seen ponies having one or the other, or none at all."

Comfort Mane's eyes widened as he asked this, unbelieving that he wouldn't know such a simple piece of Equestrian knowledge.

"Well we have Unicorns which have horns. This allows them to use magic. Then we have Pegasi who have wings to fly and can also control the weather. And then we have ponies like my husband and I who are just simple folk. Although we are a lot stronger than the other two. The only ponies who have both a horn and wings are the Princess's. They're called Alicorns."

Chris's eyes widened in realization as she explained this, remembering the one that had appeared before he passed out.

"Right that's it! The one from before. She was an Alicorn…she had white fur, blue eyes and…something on her flank but I can't remember what it was."

Chris held his head in frustration as it started to pound harder, but chose to ignore it and focus back on Comfort Mane.

"An Alicorn? Are you sure?" she asked, recognizing the half description of the Alicorn in question.

Chris nodded and sat up again, his headache softening for the moment.

Suddenly a door was opened and closed quickly as a Stallion around the same age as Comfort walked in. He looked at Chris and gave him a wide smile.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up. Although I can't complain, it's not like you were heavy to carry."

Comfort looked at her husband with a dreamy smile and kissed him.

"How is it outside honey?" she asked, her voice laced with care and love.

"The guards are still here sweetums. I don't think they're going to leave until they find this young Stallion here."

Chris suddenly felt a pang of guilt as he realized that these two ponies were sheltering him from the guards, obviously not wanting him to be found.

"I'm so sorry for this trouble I'm causing you sir, I didn't realize that guards would be sent to find me." Chris said sadly.

The stallion put his hoof on Chris's shoulder and gave him a friendly smile.

"Now don't you worry son. I'm sure why these guards want you so badly but I knew when I found you that you were a good honest stallion."

Chris smiled at him as he said this.

"Hehe your wife said that."

The stallion looked at his wife who stuck her tongue at him teasingly.

"Well she and I are pretty much always in sync young…Chris is it?"

"Yes sir." He replied.

"None of that sir business Chris, just call me Hard Labour."

Chris laughed as he heard this, unable to stop himself.

"Sorry but is it alright if I just call you Labour? I could call you Hard but…"

Hard Labour flushed at this but gave off a good natured chuckle while Comfort giggled at the two of them.

Chris suddenly realized that his coat and t-shirt were nowhere to be seen and frowned slightly.

"Um excuse me but do you know where my coat and t-shirt are?"

"You mean the clothing you had on you? I washed then earlier and left them to dry in the other room." Replied Comfort assuredly.

Hard Labour suddenly stood up and walked over to the front door.

"I've got to pick up some groceries from the neighbours for dinner. You can stay for it if you want Chris?"

Chris was about to say no but his stomach gave off a loud growl that made Labour and Comfort laugh heartily.

"I guess that settles it then. I'll be back in a few minutes." He said, before opening the door and leaving Comfort and Chris alone.

Chris was silent for a moment or two before looking up at Comfort and giving her a hug. Comfort gladly returned it but was careful to avoid his injury.

"Thank you Comfort. You didn't have to do any of this for me and yet you still did…this place is so different from my world."

"Well it was my husband who carried you on his back Chris but I would have done the same if I had found you. Anypony would have really, I don't think anypony around here would leave a pony bleeding on the ground."

Chris released her from his hug and smiled. It was so weird for him to have any of this happen to him. Not just arriving in another world but having someone take care of him. All his life he had to look after himself. Buy his own food, clothing, get a job as soon as he was able and get a college course for a hope of having a career as well as the necessary equipment for it.

Anyone at his world would have left him for dead if they saw him bleeding. Maybe a nice one would call for an ambulance but they would probably leave him alone to wait for it.

His happy thoughts were interrupted however we he heard a crashing of glass, followed by the room they were in being engulfed in flames. He was thrown backwards by Comfort so that he didn't get burnt but heard her scream in pain as fire surrounded her. He hit his head hard on the floor and for a second or two was too dazed to move. He snapped out of it however when he heard a wail of pain coming from Comfort. He stood up quickly and nearly screamed himself as he felt his wound re-open. He shook it off however and grabbed the blanket on the bed. He then threw it on Comfort and picked her up, yelling in pain as his hands were burnt from the fire around her but refused to let her go. He put her head onto his chest and hunched protectively so that she couldn't get burnt by any other flames, before running carefully through the small house. He reached main room where his coat was and grimaced in annoyance as he saw it covered in fire.

"_Fuck the coat! I need to get Comfort and myself out of here!"_

He went over to the front door but jumped away as it caught fire. He looked around and saw a window, but it was too small for him to get out of. Even Comfort wouldn't be able to fit through it. He heard her coughing beneath the blanket and felt himself becoming desperate. He didn't know where the fire had come from but she didn't deserve this. She had taken care of him and he was going to be damned if she died because he couldn't save her.

Chris gritted his teeth in fear and braced himself, before running shoulder first into the front door. He knocked it down and rolled out of it, protecting comfort as best he could with his body. Chris rolled away from the burning house and forced himself onto his knees. He then removed the blanket from Comfort and felt nothing but sorrow as he saw her burnt hooves and fur. It wasn't too bad but her hooves weren't going to be able to touch anything for a while.

"Comfort are you alright?" he asked, coughing harshly with his hand in front of his mouth.

"I-I-I'm fine…Are you okay? Your skin is burnt!" she replied, coughing herself but looking at him with concern.

Chris could feel the skin around his back stinging like mad as well as his now opened wound bleeding heavily again.

"I'll be fine, I'm more concerned about you." He replied with a chuckle.

Chris was suddenly aware of a struggle in front of him and noticed a couple of guards carrying something magically. As they got closer Chris instantly recognized who they were carrying.

"Dan?"

Said Human suddenly noticed him and grinned maliciously. He then lowered his eyes at something in his hand, unable to actually move it himself.

Chris looked down at his hand and noticed it had a couple of broken shards in it, as well as some burn marks.

Two and two clicked together and Chris realized what Dan was trying to tell him.

Dan had done it.

He had somehow made a Molotov and had thrown it in Comforts house.

And in that very moment, Chris felt something inside of him start to break. Dan had hurt the only being in his entire life that had every treated him as her own son.

And he had nearly lost that.

Chris looked down at Comfort and noticed Hard Labour next to her, saying something to him but it was drowned out by a white noise.

Chris got to his feet, uncaring of his open wound and started walking over to Dan. Said walk became a jog, then a run and finally a sprint as he roared with the utmost fury he could muster. The guards saw him coming but were too late to stop him and Chris tackled Dan out of their magical grip. They both landed on the ground with Chris on top of Dan.

Dan looked up and saw Chris on him, breathing heavily.

"Aww did I hurt your little friend? So sad." He mocked carelessly.

And that was the moment when Chris finally snapped.

He punched Dan in his face, and then again, and again, and again. He wasn't aware of anything else but Dan's face and his own fists, both of which were becoming bloody.

"YOU MONSTER!" He yelled at Dan, who by this point was half conscious.

Left fist, right fist, left fist, right fist. On and on he punched Dan, vaguely aware of someone trying to pull him off of him.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND NOW YOU TRY AND KILL THEM!"

Dan's face was a bloody pulp but still Chris raged, refusing to give his aching limbs the rest they were screaming for.

"WAS STABBING ME NOT ENOUGH?"

Chris felt a lot of hooves trying to pull him off of Dan, but his rage was just too strong and he refused to budge.

"I'M GOING TO KI-!"

A pair of intelligent blue eyes appeared before Chris, looking at him lovingly whilst he felt a hoof caress his face.

"_Why did you keep attacking that stallion Chris?" _

"Because he hurt you Tia…" Chris replied automatically. He felt tears rolling down his face against his will as this ghost spoke to him.

The Alicorn shook her head and smiled at him sadly.

"_Do you feel any better because of it? Does it make you happy that his mother is crying and that he barely made it to the healers?"_

"No…I feel empty."

The transparent Alicorn put her lips against Chris's and kissed him slowly, before pulling back and smiling at him.

"_And that's because revenge isn't always the right way."_

Chris opened his eyes and realized that he had kept them closed the whole time. He also realized that mere seconds had passed before he felt himself being pulled off of Dan and onto his feet. He looked down at Dan who was still breathing abet shallowly and then to his fists which were bloody and bruised.

Chris looked around and noticed that Luna and a handful of ponies next to her were looking at him in both fear and approval. He shook his head and made his way over to Comfort Mane, collapsing onto his knees next to her and letting loose a few tears.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see that…I didn't mean to….I didn't…"

Comfort sat up slowly and put her front legs around him, careful to avoid touching him with her burnt hooves.

"It's okay, you stopped and he's still alive. That's what matters."

"It's my fault though. I don't know how but he came after me, you're hurt because of me…I need to…to."

Chris slowly removed Comfort from him and kissed her forehead. He nodded at Labour who nodded back approvingly and thankfully.

Chris got to his feet and started to walk away from them, knowing exactly where he was going, having seen it briefly before he passed out.

He was aware of guards and most likely Luna and her friends following him but he just didn't care. He continued walking for a few more minutes, wondering somewhere in his head why the guards weren't trying to stop him but not caring as he wouldn't let them if they tried.

Chris eventually reached his goal as he finally made it to the edge of Hoofington. He couldn't walk any further without falling a few thousand feet and Chris wondered if that was why the guards hadn't tried to stop him, knowing that he would be cornered and have nowhere else to run.

But Chris was tired of running.

He was tired of Dan, tired of his pathetic mediocre life, tired of getting innocent beings hurt and most importantly he was just plain tired.

Tired of living.

He looked over the edge and smiled to himself. There was no way he could survive a fall of this height.

And that was the idea.

He turned around and looked at the ponies, each and every one of them had wide eyes as they realized what he was about to do. Except Luna, who had her eyes closed and seemed to be whispering to herself urgently.

"_Huh probably more magic…"_

Chris wondered absentmindedly if he should say something…but really what was the point?

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall backwards, smiling sadly as he felt no ground underneath him. He vaguely heard the ponies screaming at him to stop but it all got carried away as the wind swept past his ear, deafening him to the world.

Then suddenly…He stopped.

Chris opened his eyes abruptly as he felt something inside of him open up and flood his senses. He couldn't explain it, touch it, smell it or taste it.

But it was there.

He looked at his waist as noticed a golden light shining around his bloody torso. He felt his wound close up and the blood dry up slowly. He was feeling confused and slightly light headed, especially now that the pounding within it had finally ceased.

He felt himself being turned by somepony's hooves, turned until he faced them...faced her.

He looked at those intelligent blue eyes, eyes that looked at him lovingly.

Eyes that he had seen before.

He saw her horn shining with a golden glow and felt himself becoming drowsy and comfortable.

Comfortable in her hooves.

All the weight of what had happened to him seemed to lift up and float away, relieving him on its burden.

And it was there that he drifted off to the world of dreams and impossible things, held in Celestia's embrace as she looked at him with a smile that held so many emotions. Said smile became a kiss, as she placed her lips against his.

A kiss two thousand years in the waiting.

Celestia used her powerful wings to slowly fly up into the night sky, her Human held close to her tightly so that she not lose him again. She saw the others watching her with smiles and questioning glances.

But they could wait.

For now it was just her, Chris and the romantic shine from the moonlight.

The Alicorn and her Prince.

**I'm finding this very addictive to write you know :D**

**Especially with all of you happy reviewers…Awww I just want to cuddle with all of you :)**

**I love you all, you know that right? Every review I get allows me to have to motivation to write chapters like this **

**If you have any questions then Pm me or chuck it in a review. **

**Peace Everypony :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everypony and welcome back to chapter three of Come Back To Me XD**

**I honestly never expected this story to hit off like it did but I'm really happy that it did though. Now I've had plenty of questions in reviews and Pm's, so I'll just answer them like this. **

**Celestia/Chris wedding- Will it happen? I want it too, but it all depends on how this story plays out XD I never have a plan when I write, it's always what I think of at the time :P**

**Chris remembering everything or not?- Read this chapter :)**

**Why is Dan still in Equestria? Didn't he get falcon punched back into the portal?- Read this chapter :)**

**Discord showing up?- Most likely later on :)**

**Chris loving Celestia straight away?- Read this chapter :) (I feel like I'm repeating myself XD)**

**And the most interesting question so far…**

**When is the Lemon going to happen?- Eventually :)**

**Btw I just want to make this nice and clear. Celestia isn't the same one from MLP FIM. I'm not too sure but I'm positive that there isn't a Human in the show XD So don't rage if she acts a little bit different...ALEX!**

**Begin!**

**I Don't Know What To Feel**

_Chris was standing by a lake, the warmth of the sun kissing his skin whilst the slight breeze ruffled his wild hair. He looked around him and found himself unable to tell where he was. It was a garden of some kind, with large oak trees and many multi-coloured flowers and plants. _

_Chris looked down at the lake and smiled as he saw a small school of fish swimming together. His reflection came into focus as the water stopped shimmering, allowing him to see the noticeably calm look he had on his face, along with a strange looking tattoo on his forehead_

_He frowned in confusion as he realised that it looked like a picture of the sun. It was golden orange and mixed in well with his pale white skin. Chris took a piece of his hair and dragged it over it slightly, coving it by about a half. He froze when he noticed the water shimmering slightly, his reflection staying put but something else being added to the side of it. _

_Chris's eyes widened as he saw the white Alicorn from before him. _

"_Celestia…?"_

_She was looking at his reflection lovingly and put a hoof to its cheek. Chris blinked as he felt this too and looked to his side…but he saw nothing. He looked back at his reflection and gasped when he saw Celestia turning its head to face her. Chris still felt her hoof on him but when he felt for it he couldn't feel anything. _

_Celestia moved her face to his reflection and began to kiss it slowly. Chris gasped again as he felt her lips touching his own, but was unable to push her off…for she simply was not there. Chris closed his eyes and tried to ignore the feeling of her lips on his…and after a while, the feeling faded. He looked back at his reflection and felt pleased to see it copying his movements once again, as well as Celestia being nowhere to be seen. _

"_Chris...kiss me."_

_Chris froze as he felt someone's breath tickling his ear. He turned around slowly and tried to back away as he saw Celestia no more than an inch from his face._

"_You're not real…This is just a dream!" Chris spluttered anxiously. _

_Celestia smiled at him and put her face even closer to his own._

"_Are you sure Chris?" _

_Before he could say anything he found himself being kissed gently by the Princess. What was worse was that he couldn't find the willpower to push her off of him. _

_Celestia withdrew her lips from his and smiled lovingly at him._

"_Was that not real Chris?" she asked softly. _

Chris opened his eyes and sat up straight. He was breathing a little quick for his tastes and forced himself to calm down. He looked around and saw daylight hitting the room, signifying that it was daytime. He found himself to be lying in a huge bed in a large room. Said room was painted with bright colours such as gold and blue. It had a large fireplace that wasn't lit, a couple of sofa-like chairs by it and a nice looking rug that filled half the room. The rest was a mix between draws, a wardrobe and a vanity corner.

Chris quickly got out of the bed and realised to his embarrassment that he wasn't wearing any clothing. But he did notice that he felt rather clean, and realized that someone must have washed him seeing that all the blood he had on him before was gone, as well as his once wild hair being quite flat.

He noticed what was hopefully a bathroom and walked quickly inside it. He looked around and saw an actual toilet, a sink with a mirror, a bathtub and various bottles of cleaning products. To his surprise as well he saw his boxers hanging on what was apparently some sort of radiator, as well as his jeans and socks. He smiled and quickly put everything back on, noticing that they all seemed to feel much more comfortable for some reason but choose not to look a gift horse in the mouth and just went along with it.

He went over to the bottles and to his absolute surprise found himself looking at a bottle of what was clearly gel. He picked it up and opened the lid, sniffing it and smiling when he was tickled with the aroma of some sort of fruit.

"_Mango maybe? "_

He quickly styled his hair and washed his hands afterwards, before drying them on a nearby towel and throwing it into a washing basket of sorts. With his hair spiked up and wild once again he quickly noticed that his forehead had the same tattoo from his dream imprinted on it.

"_What the hell…Was it not a dream then?"_

Chris frowned at it but figured that for now there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He quickly left the bathroom and raised an eyebrow when he saw the previously unmade bed completely tidy.

"_Either that was some sort of pony magic or somepony is just too sneaky for their own good."_

Chris saw a door leading out into a balcony and quickly went over to it, opening it and stepping outside. As soon as he did so he opened his mouth in slight terror as he finally realized where he was. For as far as he could see, he was looking at a very posh looking city but that was not what triggered his fear.

No what had done that was when he had looked at the building he was standing in from the outside and clearly recognized it at a castle or some sorts.

Or a palace.

Chris looked down and gulped as he saw how far the drop was, suddenly having lost his nerve to do a repeat performance of last night.

"_Holy hell, last night! I tried to kill myself…but I'm still alive. I-I remember being caught in mid-air…blue eyes and a feeling of…comfort?"_

Chris shook off his tirade of mixed up thoughts and started to focus on one thing.

Getting out of this place.

He walked over to the main door and opened it slowly, peeking outside of it and looking from right to left. The corridor was deserted as far as he could tell and he couldn't hear anypony nearby. Chris took a deep breath and stepped outside, closing the door behind him quietly. He then began to sneak his way down the corridor, choosing to take the right path, for ironical reasons if nothing else.

"_When in doubt right does sound like the right way to go." _

He reached the end of the surprisingly long corridor and looked around the corner. He cursed when he spotted a couple of guards standing at attention by a very large pair of double doors.

"_Oh great! Pound to a penny they lead to the way out…Or maybe they lead to the main chamber. They are quite large doors and if it does indeed lead there then that is not where I want to go." _

Chris looked to his left and saw nothing but a dead end and a large window that no doubt lead outside…if he were still feeling suicidal that is.

Suddenly an idea came to Chris.

"_Wait if I woke up here then maybe the guards won't have any problem with me walking around openly. Well the worse that can happen is I find myself running and this time I don't have a stab wound slowing me down."_

Chris braced himself mentally and turned the right corner, casually walking down the corridor. The two guards noticed him straight away and for a moment looked a little bit stunned. They quickly regained their bearings however and moved in front of him.

"Halt! By the order of Princess Celestia, you are to return to your chambers immediately!"

Chris's shoulder sagged slightly and he turned around. He stopped moving however and quickly span back around, jumping over the guards who when compared to his height of 6"2 were comically small.

"Yeah right, like that was ever gonna happen." He exclaimed, running away from the guards who were now chasing him.

Chris felt adrenaline fill him and become a little bit giddy from the rush. It didn't deter him however as he kept running, taking corner after corner in the hopes of losing his pursuers. His hopes were elevated greatly as he noticed another double door that was both unguarded and open. He sped into it and quickly shut it behind him, closing his eyes and turning around. He sucked in a large amount of air and opened his eyes.

"Oh crap…"

Chris found himself standing in what was apparently some sort of throne room. There were large glass windows on either side of the room, as well as pillars that supported the building. But what had gotten his attention however were about thirty guards all grouped together and staring at him from the far side of the room.

As well as a very surprised looking Princess Celestia.

Said Princess didn't remain surprised for long however as she quickly glided over her guards and landed in front of him with a wide smile.

"It's nice to see you awake Chris. How do you feel?"

Chris didn't answer her and started edging back to the door, only for it to swing open as a dozen guards or so entered. Celestia's smile faltered somewhat as she quickly realized that Chris was still trying to run away from her.

"Chris there is no reason to be frightened of me." She said gently, walking towards him slowly and gracefully.

Chris looked behind him and realized that there was nowhere left for him to run. By walking into this throne room he had trapped himself in-between Celestia and a lot of guards. Celestia frowned slightly as she saw the obvious amount of anxiousness on his features, but then smiled as a plan came into fruition.

"Guards! Leave us." She commanded, surprising not only Chris but the guards too.

"Princess I must insist that-"

A Pegasi guard found himself silent as Celestia looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as if testing his resolve to question her orders. Obviously the guard had very little as he bowed and took every other guard in the throne room out into the way Chris had entered.

Said Human watched as they all left and turned around only to find Celestia mere inches from him.

The Princess of the day smiled softly and put a hoof on his cheek, stroking it lovingly.

"Oh Chris how long I have waited for you to come back to me." She purred longingly.

"Come back to you? What are you talking about? I've never met you before in my life." He replied questioningly.

Celestia laughed musically and Chris found himself being hit with a strange sensation of Da-ja-vu.

"Haven't you?" she asked teasingly.

Chris frowned as was about to retort but was suddenly hit with a rapid vision of blue eyes, white fur and a smile that was only for him.

"I-I…I don't know what…"

He found himself unable to complete that particular sentence as Celestia's hoof went from his cheek to his mouth, effectively calming his babbling.

"Shhh my love, it will all come back to you soon."

"My love?" Chris asked nervously. He didn't know where this was going but for some reason he was unsure whether it was a good thing or not.

Celestia smiled at him with an amount of care and love that Chris had never once received in his life.

"Yes because that's what you are to me Chris. You're my love, my beloved, my one and only…My heart. You don't remember me yet but eventually memories will start to return one by one and you will understand just how much you mean to me."

Chris reached up to her hoof and made to take it off of his face. To his dismay however he found himself caressing it against his will, causing Celestia's eyes to shine as tears threatened to spill out of them.

"Oh Chris forgive me!"

Celestia couldn't do it, she couldn't restrain herself any longer. All two thousand years of loneliness and depression caught up to her at that very moment, forcing her love for him to take over and cloud her mind of any other thought.

Chris's eyes widened in shock as he found himself being kissed intensely by the sun Princess. She had stood on her hind legs and put her hooves on his chest, kissing him while pushing him and forcing him to walk backwards. He felt his back hit a cold marble wall but it was quickly erased from his thoughts as he felt something open inside of him, flooding his own mind with feelings and sensations that he had never felt in his life.

His mind was filled with every caring emotion he could think of, and it was too much. He pushed Celestia off of him and panted heavily, trying his hardest to fight the reason why he was panting.

He was excited.

Chris had no idea who this mare was beyond her name and title. But somehow she still managed to make his skin feel like fire. He looked at her and had to clench his fists as he was graced with a breath-taking appearance. Celestia's flowing mane was strewn slightly around her eyes, said eyes were dilated to pinpricks and she was breathing heavily.

All of that imagery hit him like a train, forcing aggressively forward thoughts into his brain and quickening his breathing. He looked at her still dilated eyes and swallowed in slight fear. They weren't scary in their appearance but hell did it make her look irresistible.

"I-I'm sorry Chris, I should have had more restraint then MPHH!"

This time it was Celestia's turn to be surprised as Chris pulled her to him and caught her lips in a fiery kiss. Chris had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it but he just did not give a fuck. It was like an instinct, a twitch that refused to back off.

"_Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"_

All of what he could think was swept aside by that thought. It scared Chris immensely that he was kissing this creature, but the part of him that was in control didn't care.

Celestia felt like she was in paradise. Chris was kissing her exactly like he used to so long ago. She could feel every bit of fur on her body stand up as she began shivering with long repressed pleasure.

"Oh Chris I-" Her speech was interrupted by Chris reclaiming her mouth passionately. She could feel her legs starting to shake as her excitement started peeking past its normal level.

Chris's mind was screaming different thoughts at him, each one changing but its meaning stayed the same.

"_Stop! Keep going! Get away from her! Keep kissing her!"_

Eventually Chris finally seemed to snap out of whatever crazy lust had filled him. He tore his lips away from the princess and backed away, falling onto the ground and leaning against the wall, panting heavily.

Celestia suddenly became aware that Chris wasn't kissing her anymore and her body cried out at the loss of his warm lips on hers. She opened her eyes, unaware that she had closed them and looked at her Human. He was sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall, breathing in large gulps of air and keeping his eyes trained on her.

She began to walk dazedly over to him but stopped as she saw him tense his legs.

"_Is he going to run away again? After what we just did?" _

Celestia narrowed her eyes at Chris and continued walking over to him. Chris groaned at the thought of running again but none the less sprang to his feet and began to run away…or tried to.

He didn't even make it onto his feet as a golden aura surrounded him and gently kept him pressed against the wall. It didn't hurt him but no matter how he struggled he couldn't move. He looked at the Princess and noticed her horn glowing the same colour as the aura that surrounded him.

"Let me go Celestia." He pleaded desperately.

Celestia merely smiled at him sadly and shook her head in a definitive "No". She had waited too long for him to be denied now.

She continued walking over to him like before and stopped with her face not an inch from his own. She looked up at the small sun on his forehead and smiled, raising her mouth to it and kissing it softly. If she expected something to happen she didn't show it as she continued kissing every part of his face, moving from the tattoo and trailing downwards. She kissed his clenched eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his chin and finally stopped as she reached his neck.

She gave his neck a small kiss which forced Chris to open his eyes as he gasped at the sensation.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were a benevolent Princess?" he said breathlessly.

Celestia stopped kissing his neck and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I am a benevolent Princess, Chris. If what I am doing doesn't feel good then merely tell me and I will stop." She put her face so close to his own that the only thing he could see were her shining blue orbs. "Does it not feel good Chris? Does it not please you?"

"It doesn't…Please me." Chris retorted weakly.

He felt so strange. The moment she had started kissing him he felt like he was on cloud nine…but he didn't even know this Celestia, no matter how familiar she seemed to him.

Celestia gave him a disbelieving smile and backed her face away slightly, allowing him to see all of her.

"Oh? Then tell me what you want Chris?" She practically purred at him.

"_What I want…I know exactly what I want…I think…"_

"I…I want to go home, back to my world." He said nervously.

Celestia felt her breath catch as she heard this, her eyes shining with new tears.

"You…want to leave?" She asked sadly.

"I…yes I think so." Chris replied quietly.

There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch forever, before Celestia suddenly spoke.

"No…"

Chris blinked, unsure whether he had heard her right.

"S-Sorry what?" He asked nervously.

"I said no." She replied, her voice slowly rising in volume and anger.

"B-B-But why? You're the Princess of this world, surely you must have the power to send me hom-"

"NO!"

Celestia's eyes became angry and upset as she rushed over to him and put her hooves on his cheeks, lifting his face to hers so that their eyes remained locked on one another. Chris was still pinned down by her magic and could only move everything above his shoulders.

"I've waited two thousand years for you Chris! I'm not sending you away from me! I can't lose you a second time!"

Celestia was breathing heavily and crying profusely. Her mane had stopped flowing and merely hung their like normal hair, some of it hanging over her right eye.

Chris was feeling incredibly scared of her as he felt the magic surrounding him starting to squeeze him painfully.

"Look at my eyes Chris, please look at my eyes and tell me you want to go! Look at my eyes and say it!"

Chris did as she asked, hoping it would stop her hysterics as well as her quite painful magic. But he wasn't prepared for the sheer amount of emotions he felt from looking at her eyes. They were filled with shiny tears with some dripping down her cheeks and matting her fur slightly.

But the amount of sadness contained in them nearly made Chris cry himself.

Chris was suddenly hit with a sharp pain and closed his eyes. When he reopened them he found himself looking at a ghost of the Alicorn in front of him. She was laying on her front and was crying into the floor. Another Alicorn was beside her, comforting her and stroking Celestia's mane from her teary eyes.

"_He's really gone Luna…Chris is gone!" _

Chris watched as the transparent Celestia broke down into a fit of sobbing as she pounded the floor with her hoof.

"_It's not fair! I love him Lulu, I need him, he's my beloved and now he's gone…" _

He saw the transparent Luna cooing soothingly to her sister, trying to calm her distress.

"_I'm so sorry Tia…I really am._

Chris felt his heart become heavy as the younger Celestia hiccupped and whimpered loudly.

"_Me…too…"_

Celestia watched as her Human opened his mouth once, twice, three times but no words escaped his lips. She smiled and hiccupped before releasing her magic on him and stepping away from him. She then pointed her hoof at the exit and spoke with a strained voice.

"The door is right there Chris. If you really want to go then walk out of here and I will open a portal for you outside, but I will only do so now. So this is your only chance to leave me…"

She finished with a strained smile and a barely contained upset whimper, focusing her magic and carefully putting an almost unnoticeable glow around his forehead.

How else was she to know what he was going to do?

Chris blinked as the world came back into focus. He looked at the door and then back to her. He didn't know what to do…he wanted to leave and go home.

But what was there to go back to?

The orphanage had never taken care of him, it had always fallen to himself to buy his own stuff to survive. He had been forced to grow up very quickly to adapt to the shitty world that was planet Earth and never really had a childhood.

No one cared about him. The head of the orphanage was a cruel and evil person, favouring people like Dan and other horrible scum that were no better than he was. The caretaker had long since died, taking everything that made his day bearable with him and leaving Chris alone once again. Chris had once had a girlfriend but that ship had sailed three months before he arrived in this crazy world…and even then she had only wanted him for what little cash he had on him…not for love. And what happened when he ran out? What else, she cheated on him and he hadn't heard from her since.

No, no one had ever loved him properly in his entire life.

But this creature in front of him…no. This mare was offering her love and care to him, apparently because at some point he had been in this world before…been with her before.

Chris didn't know how that was supposed to work. He had a feeling that his hallucinations were not just entirely that but were maybe something more. Although for now it wasn't important. What was important was answering Celestia's question.

Leave and go back to his life on Earth.

Or stay on this world…with her.

Chris looked at the door and lowered his head, shaking it and sighing in frustration. He looked back at Celestia who was surveying him intently. She blinked for a few moments as she realized he was looking at her before smiling and awaiting his answer.

"_Oh God I hope this isn't a mistake."_

Chris took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I…I have nothing to go back to…"

Although he couldn't see it with his eyes closed, Celestia's face had become the picture of pure happiness. Her eyes were glistening with happy tears, her smile was wide and trembling and her mane which was previously flat had regained its flowing appearance and was bright again.

The next thing Chris knew was that he had been pulled off of his feet and over to her by a golden aura. He was dropped onto the floor unceremoniously but didn't get a chance to say anything as he was suddenly embraced by the Alicorn, who just as quickly pulled her head off of his shoulder and made to kiss him again.

Chris put a finger on her mouth however and she stopped just a few inches short of her target, surprise etched onto her face. She smirked however and kissed his finger, before moving it aside with magic and putting her face even closer to his own.

Chris swallowed audibly at how close she was to him. He didn't know why but her being this close to his face made him both nervous of her…and himself. He could barely keep a random wave of excitement from erupting from within him and knew that it wouldn't take much to set it off.

"Has nopony really ever cared for you in this life Chris?" Celestia asked, caressing his cheek lovingly with a hoof.

"What?" He replied, unsure of how she knew that.

Celestia took on an emotion akin to nervousness but continued talking.

"I..I read your mind when you were choosing before…and you said that nopony ever cared for you except for a deceased caretaker…Is it true?"

Chris felt slightly annoyed at the invasion his of privacy but figured that he would have told her anyway and tried to explain.

"Well growing up I was always alone. No one loved me or cared for me, it was just me against the world. When I turned sixteen I was looked after by a caretaker…his name was Shawn Higgott. He didn't really become a father figure but he made sure that I had food and something to wear. It was a nice time and I will always remember him, but he died two years ago and I've been alone ever since. So…Yeah I guess it is true."

Celestia smiled sadly at him and put her lips against his, kissing him softly so that he wasn't forced to kiss her back. Chris felt her lips on his, soft and pleasant but also hot and passionate. They caressed his lips with gentle precision and made him gasp as he felt her tongue sticking out slightly, flicking against his in permission to enter.

But it was far more than that and he knew it.

If he allowed entry then he would in turn accepting her love and care for him, but also with the knowledge that he wasn't sure how he felt about her at all. He did feel something though. Was it the way that he touch made him feel alive? Or was it the way that her eyes seemed to radiate love and affection? Whatever it was, it was unfamiliar and alien to him.

Celestia knew that he was unsure about his feelings for her, but also knew that the ones that she had locked away so long ago were brewing inside of him, released and very present. It didn't matter if he loved her or not for now. She needed him to be with her, hold her and care for her like he used to. Admittance of love would come later.

Chris felt Celestia smile as he opened his mouth slightly, allowing her tongue entry and felt it caressing his own. Chris hadn't really kissed anyone like this before and didn't really know what to do, but thankfully Celestia did.

She tilted her head to the right and put a little more pressure on his lips as well as her tongue, starting a little match for dominance that she had not done in two millennia. Chris felt her getting a little more forceful and responded in kind, adding just a little more pressure where it counted. He put a slightly shaking hand on her body and started rubbing various parts of her, bringing little moans of encouragement and glee out of the Alicorn.

She in turn used her long, ethereal tail and brushed it along his torso gently. Chris felt surprised as a strange tingling came from her tail but chalked it up to magic. Celestia removed her mouth from his and made to move onto his neck but cried out quietly as Chris beat her to it. He started kissing and nibbling up and down her long neck, not caring that her fur tasted slightly strange and continuing his show of dominance with a slightly more painful bite.

Where he had suddenly picked this up Celestia did not know, but neither did she care. She would not however let him win so easily after making her go through a blitz of emotions within the past hour and get away with it. So as Chris continued on her neck she started kissing his naked chest, occasionally switching between her lips and tongue and giggling when she felt him shiver.

They pulled back from each other and gazed at each other's eyes. Chris's looked excited but slightly confused and even a little bit sad. Celestia's looked joyful and vibrant, radiating how much she cared for him with a single glance.

"You look sad Chris, what's wrong?"

Chris shook his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not sad. I just, well you know. Didn't want….."

The rest of his sentence became an incoherent mumble that made Celestia raise her eyebrow in false confusion, knowing full well what he had just said but felt like teasing him a little bit.

"Sorry Chris what was that?" She asked innocently, tilting her head for extra cuteness.

Chris sighed and repeated what he said, his face becoming as red as a tomato the whole time.

"I said that I didn't want you to stop." He repeated in embarrassment.

Celestia smirked at him and rubbed his chest with a hoof, seductively teasing him whilst keeping it innocent enough to appear oblivious.

"And I want to continue." She said, sounding slightly sultry to both her and Chris's surprise.

"_It's been so long…I forgot how much I used to sound like that with him."_

Chris grinned for the first time that day and put a hand to her cheek, rubbing it with a thumb. He then widened his eyes as if suddenly remembering something important.

"Celestia what happened to Dan?" He asked urgently, taking his hand off of her and looking at her questioningly.

Celestia's smile disappeared at the mention of that monsters name and she frowned angrily.

"He was given the appropriate fate for his actions." She replied sternly.

Chris blinked at Celestia's tone of voice, having never heard her use it like that.

"_Wow, well I guess this world isn't as innocent as I thought it was."_

Celestia noticed Chris's expression and figured out what he was thinking.

"He isn't dead Chris, although I'm sure that gives you little comfort."

"He's still alive?" Chris asked, unsure on how to feel in that category.

Celestia nodded and replied quickly.

"We don't allow murder here Chris, it simply isn't our way." Celestia couldn't help but feel a sense of irony take her at those words, but ignored it and continued. " Dan was brought before me and was told of the crimes he had committed in his short time here. He replied and I quote "I don't care for any of your shitty rules, it's not my fault that I popped out near that forest. Just throw me back on my world and go be a whinny prick somewhere else." He was a most charming individual as you already know."

Chris winced at the implication of what Dan has said. He must have landed near where he ran out of the forest, following him and for whatever reason tried to set him on fire.

"Now obviously as he said, the portal must have misjudged its return and threw him out near the Everfree forest, probably near where you passed out if I'm of any knowledge. Anyway I understood that his attitude wasn't going to make him very popular with the pony folk and I did not have the heart to send him back to your world where he would most likely become a murderer. So I…Changed his attitude."

Chris raised an eyebrow at this and watched in confusion as Celestia giggled.

"Let's just say that I made him a whole new pony, you'll see later."

Chris wondered what she meant by "A whole new pony" but shrugged it off and went to ask her another question. Unfortunately he suddenly felt very lightheaded and almost collapsed on Celestia. The surprised mare held him steady with her magic and checked him over worriedly.

"Chris what's the matter? Are you feeling alright?"

Chris shook his head to shake of the lightheaded feeling and slowly regained his bearings.

"Y-Yeah, I just felt really tired for a moment that's all Celestia."

Celestia furrowed her brows before smiling and nodding as she realized something.

"You lost a lot of blood within the last twenty four hours Chris. You're most likely feeling tired because of that."

"That makes sense I guess." Chris chuckled.

Celestia smiled at him but began to lead him to the large double doors. She opened them with her magic and spotted the two guards that had chased Chris before. She called them over and gave them her orders.

"Guards you are to take Chris back to his chambers and make sure he gets there without any harm. He is still feeling unwell and needs his rest. Also…"

She turned her head to Chris and did the last thing both Chris and especially her guards were expecting. She leaned forward and kissed him softly for a few seconds, before drawing back and whispering something in Chris's ear.

"From now on, call me Tia."

She then turned her attention back to her dumbstruck guards and cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"Ahem. Also you are to spread the word that Chris is my lover and is to be treated no different than anypony would treat me and my sister. Is that understood?"

"Yes Princess!"

"Of course Princess!"

Chris raised an eyebrow at her in confusion which Celestia mouthed the words "Trust me" to in response.

"Well then Chris, I shall see you later. Have a good rest my love."

Chris decided to play along with her and replied in kind.

"I will Tia, love you."

Celestia smiled widely at this but restrained herself from pouncing on her poor Human and merely nodded gracefully, before returning back into the throne room and shutting the door behind her.

Chris looked at the door grinning like an idiot, but was snapped out of it with a cough from one of the guards. He looked down at them and smiled, already liking the uneasy looks on their faces.

"Well then guys, care to take me back?"

**Was Celestia too out of character? Maybe, but you try waiting two thousand years for your beloved and see how you would act XD**

**Hmmm I have nothing extra to say at this point so just tell me what you think and I will be a very happy bunny :)**

**If you have any questions then Pm me or just chuck it in a review. I say this a lot XD**

**Peace Everypony :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh My Holy Shit!**

**Forgive my French but I cannot believe how well received this story is. I've actually had a lot of people telling me to put this up on FIM Fiction. Which I would if I could but I unfortunately don't know how. **

**I will probably put it up once the plot I'm devising gets rolling. Oh yes there will be far more than what you're reading, for Chris used to be….**

**Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see. **

**If I'm being honest with all of you, I'm getting really tired. I'm writing this, Disarin Series and Afraid To Dream. Not to mention my FMP (Final Major Project) In which I have to write a 30,000-60,000 word script on a made up game idea. And it's getting a bit too much, I have no time for myself anymore :( **

**So what I suppose I'm asking is. For all of you that have read all of the three on going stories I'm doing at the moment. Which one should I focus on pumping out the chapters more. **

**Put it into this category-**

**Most popular one-Gets focused on the most.(Two to Three chapters a week) **

**Second most popular one-One Chapter every week. **

**Least Popular one- One chapter per fortnight. **

**You decide.**

**Begin!**

**What Is Love?**

**8:45 AM- Equestria- Chris's Chambers. **

Chris had been led back to his room and with a sarcastic salute for the guards, he entered it and closed the door behind him.

His eyes widened in surprise and glee as he spotted something draped over a chair. He ran over to it and picked it up, checking it over for any scorch marks and smiling when there were none to be seen. In fact it actually looked better than it did last time. The ripped and patched areas had been sown with absolute precision and made his once shabby trenchcoat look brand new.

He reached into the side pocket and pulled out his MP3 player and Mobile. He was relieved to see that they had escaped the blaze unharmed even though his mobile did have a little black mark on the back of it. Chris put his coat back over the chair, putting the items back inside of it and noticed a piece brown paper fall out of it. He picked it up and opened it, reading the contents with a curious smile.

_To Chris_

_This coat was salvaged from Comfort Mane and Hard Labour's house. It was quite damaged at the time but a Unicorn named Rarity took it off their hooves and has mended it for you. The objects inside have not been touched seeing that we don't know what they can do, but if they can cause harm then I implore you to discard them. I do not think they do but one can never be too sure. _

_Celestia_

_P.S- Comfort Mane and Hard Labour send their love and ask that you visit them when you are able. They have been compensated for the loss of their house and my personal construction team are rebuilding it as I write this note. _

Chris smiled as he finished reading it and put it back in the coats inside pocket.

"_I'm glad their house is being rebuilt…damn I'm exhausted. How much blood did I lose?"_

Chris wearily took his clothing off and climbed into the bed. It felt quite comfy and thus sleep took him only a mere minute later.

**8:57AM- Equestria- The Throne Room. **

Celestia had been grinning for at least ten minutes now and it was beginning to affect her guard's famous apathy. But she didn't care about that at the moment. All she could think about was Chris…her Chris. She couldn't believe what had just transpired between the two of them, it was making her thoughts go wild for the first time in a long time.

"_We're lovers again! Okay Celestia keep your head on. Chris is still unsure about his feelings and it isn't going to be the same as it once was…for now. Ohh how I wish to be held by him again. To be loved and cared for like I used to be so long ago. I wonder when he will be ready for…No Tia one thing at a time, you've only just got around to kissing, so THAT can wait." _

Celestia managed to shake her thoughts off of her Human and look down at the short reply she had gotten from her niece Princess Cadance.

_Princess Celestia_

_I would be delighted to help you with this matter. You have gone far too many years without love and I am happy that this "Chris" has returned to you. The situation between the two of you sounds complicated but I will try my best to help. Shining Armor cannot come however seeing as that we need someone to rule over the Crystal kingdom whilst I am gone. _

_I will arrive at the palace at 4PM._

_Sincerely Princess Cadance_

Celestia smiled as she closed up the scroll and teleported it into her chambers, her thoughts quickly turning back to Chris now that her mind was calm again.

"_If this all works out today then the feelings that are brewing inside of Chris should increase tenfold…but he has to want it for it to work…How can I convince him when he doesn't trust me yet?" _

**Back in Chris's Chambers.**

Chris was tossing and turning in his sleep, a smile on his face whilst he whispered a name over and over.

"Tia…"

_Chris opened his eyes to find himself lying on a plush bed. The room around him was coated with pink and cyan, bringing a happy feeling from him just by looking at it. He sat up as he heard the door open and smiled as Celestia walked into the room, a sly grin on her face. _

_She jumped up onto the bed and laid down on top of him. Chris didn't complain, Celestia barely weighed anything and besides he could hardy find this situation something to complain about. _

"_Chrisss." _

"_Mhmm?" _

"_Mother and Father have gone to Manehattan and won't be back for a few hours, and Lulu is still asleep. Do you know what this means love?" _

_Chris raised an eyebrow in mock confusion and pursed his lips in deliberate consideration. _

"_That you…wanna raid the kitchens?" he replied, smirking when she rolled her eyes. _

"_Of course Chris. Everypony has left the palace except for the guard's and I want to raid the larder."_

_Celestia leaned her face down into his neck and started giving it little butterfly kisses, teasing him by touching him with nearly non-existent force. Chris merely grinned at this and touched her Cutie Mark just as gently, making the Alicorn gasp and glare down at him with a smile. _

"_You really wish to start this game again? You never win it."_

_Chris merely smirked at her and caught her off guard with a quick kiss, pulling back just before she could recuperate his actions. Celestia narrowed her eyes at him before giving him a wink and kissing his neck again, a little more force in it this time. Chris growled at her as she began to scrape her teeth along his sensitive skin. He got his revenge however when he pressed a little harder on her Cutie Mark, kneading it in a clockwise direction and smirking as Celestia's breath turned into light pants and quiet moans. _

_No words were shared between the two and that's how their game worked. The first one to call their lovers name lost and had to bare the humiliation for the rest of the day…or until they got ached for each other again and restarted. _

_So it never lasted more than a few hours…sometimes minutes._

_Celestia moved down to his bare chest, kissing lightly as she did so. She stopped before she reached it however and kissed the hollow part at the beginning of his neck, earning a groan from her beloved and smiling at his near calling of her name. Chris decided to step it up a bit began to run his other hand down her body, caressing it lovingly and stopping once he reached the Cutie Mark on the other side of her flank. He pressed into it and began to replicate his actions that his other hand was doing. He smirked when he heard Celestia's breath catch in her throat and looked at her face as her mouth trembled and her eyes began to darken with lust. _

_She looked up at Chris and grinned slyly once more, moving down from his chest and kissing as she did so. She stopped when she reached the trousers that she herself had made for him and smirked up at him. Chris's eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do and wondered whether he should stop her or not. Celestia guessed this and smiled up at him warmly._

"_Shhh just relax Chris. Think of this as a new addition to the game." She finished teasingly. _

"_Hmm maybe I can, but it's hardly fair that you get the only advantage don't you think?" he replied coyly._

_Celestia blushed shyly before smiling up at him and magically enveloping his trousers._

"_Mhmm but you first." She purred seductively, her eyes taking on a playful look._

_Chris couldn't say much else as he felt his trousers undo themselves, pulling themselves down and-_

Chris opened his eyes and sat up, breathing heavily.

"_What the fuck was that?" _

He wiped his slightly sweaty brow and got up out of the bed. Unfortunately he quickly noticed just how much that "Dream" had affected him and felt himself become red in the face.

"_Uhh cold shower." _

Chris quickly went into the bathroom in case some random guard came in or worse…Celestia herself. He shook the thought from his head and looked at the shower, trying to figure out how on Earth he was supposed to turn it on.

After a good half hour of fiddling he finally turned it on and removed his boxers, chucking them into a nearby washing basket and stepping inside the annoyingly small tub. He shivered as the cold water hit him but gritted his teeth and washed himself, sighing as his "problem" disappeared. He stepped outside of the shower and pressed a rather simple looking button that he had missed, turning the water off.

He then looked around and realized that there wasn't any towels in the room.

"_Who doesn't put a towel in a bathroom?" _ He thought in annoyance.

He sighed and opened the bathroom door, checking that nopony was in the main room. He smiled to himself and walked inside it, dampening the carpet with his wet feet as he searched for a towel.

Suddenly there was a knock and the door to his room opened. Celestia stepped inside, a towel hovering with a golden glow beside her. Both looked at each other for a few moments, Celestia looking down his body briefly before snapping up to his beetroot face and passing him the towel. Chris took it and wrapped it around himself silently, cursing inwardly when it didn't cover his stomach properly but chose not to say anything, not wanting to make the situation any more awkward than it already was.

Celestia's expression suddenly changed from awkward nervousness to concern as she examined his body. She walked over to him and put a hoof on his stomach, frowning when she could see his ribcage.

"Why are you so malnourished?" She asked, worry and concern etched into her expression.

"_She didn't notice this before? I've not had a top since I woke up a few hours ago."_

"I rarely had any money for food." He replied truthfully.

"And nopony offered to help you? Feed you?" She continued, anger lacing into her tone whilst her expression became a frown.

"No." Chris replied. He didn't want to try and explain how he had grown up in full detail but something told him that Celestia wasn't going to give up.

He guessed correctly as the Princess sat down on her rump and gestured for him to sit on the edge of the bed. Chris sighed but did as she asked, not wanting to argue with that determined look in her eyes.

"Why didn't they offer anything to you? Did nopony really care for you apart from that Caretaker?"

Chris exhaled and leaned back on his hands but stayed sitting so he could see Celestia.

"No, no one….nopony looked after me properly. I was found outside of the Love and Tolerance Orphanage when I was a small baby, barely more than a few months old apparently. They were forced to take me in and raise me until I reached the age of eighteen, so in a few months I was going to get kicked out anyway. They only allowed me to stay until I finished my college course and that was only a few more months. But anyway growing up was a nightmare."

"How so?" Celestia asked, worry lacing her voice as she looked up at him sadly.

"Well you remember Dan?" He asked.

Celestia nodded at him, who could forget that monster.

"Well when I got to around five years old he started picking on me. He would steal what rare amount of food I got, destroy my toys and make sure I had very little sleep."

Celestia narrowed her eyes dangerously as she frowned angrily. She couldn't believe that such a child could ever have existed.

"But it got worse as I got older." Chris continued darkly. "He got into a gang at around sixteen and I was only eleven. Anyway this gang of his would ambush me when I walked home from school. They would ask for whatever money I had on me and if it wasn't enough they would beat the crap out of me. If I refused they would beat the crap out of me. Hell even if I gave them more than enough I would still go to the orphanage with a black eye. I've lost at least two of my back teeth. Luckily you can't see them and so it's never bothered me that much."

Celestia's eyes were wide with disbelief as Chris finished talking.

"And you've dealt with this your entire life?" She asked, unable to comprehend that some Humans were like that.

Chris nodded and sighed, before standing up and searching around for something to wear. He looked in surprise as he noticed his Jeans, a white t-shirt and some boxers and socks were on the same chair as his coat. He raised an eyebrow and vowed to catch the sneaky pony, before putting his boxers and other clothing on quickly and turning around to look at Celestia.

She looked up at him and for a brief second Chris saw the transparent ghost of a slightly smaller Celestia flash in his mind, laughing musically whilst she ran ahead of him and disappeared into the darkness.

Chris rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming on and closed his eyes.

"Chris are you alright?"

He opened his eyes and nearly jumped back in shock as he saw Celestia's face not a few inches from his own.

"Uh y-yeah, just a headache."

Celestia frowned at him and clicked her tongue in amused annoyance.

"So many years and you still pull the same face when you lie." She said sternly, her voice and amused expression contradicting each other.

"W-What? I'm not lying, I've got a headache coming on." He retorted, although he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Maybe, but you're not explaining why?" She replied smoothly.

"How should I know why I've got a headache? Maybe I'm not drinking enough."

Celestia sighed and walked until she had him backed up against the wall. Her horn shone golden and Chris heard the door lock. He also felt her magic surrounding him, not to restrain him but to merely point out that it was useless to try and run.

"Chris what aren't you telling me?" She asked softly.

"N-Nothing, there's nothing to tell." Chris replied shakily. His mind was becoming slightly fuzzy as he felt something that he could help but recognize as extreme affection flood his mind, even whilst he tried to fight it.

Celestia's eyes narrowed mischievously before she stood on her hind legs, putting her front ones on his chest and using her magic to keep his head still. Chris looked at her eyes and felt his body become tingly and warm with comfort. He noticed her eyes getting closer to his own and felt the softest brush of her lips against his. He looked at her eyes and instantly closed his own as he felt the urge to kiss her become stronger with each second he looked at them.

To his relief however the moment he closed his eyes, that feeling dissipated a bit…but not by all.

"Open your eyes Chris." Celestia asked softly.

He couldn't shake his head and he didn't want to open his mouth with her literally touching it with her own. So he merely remained silent and hoped she understood his negative.

Celestia smirked as she understood perfectly well what he was thinking. Unfortunately for Chris it was merely a matter of willpower for every time she asked, his refusal would become more and more difficult to keep up.

"Look at me Chris." She crooned at him.

Chris nearly whimpered at how much he wanted to look at her. He didn't know how much longer he could refuse her. Her voice seemed to caress his very mind with promises of love and affection whilst her touch set his skin on fire. Not to burn him however but to merely show him a glimpse of her passion and desire.

And all of this was felt with merely a few words.

"Chris don't fight it, don't fight me." She purred at him, letting her mouth tease his own as each word was drawn out, her hot breath coating his lips warmly and causing him to shiver involuntary.

"Give into it my love. Open your eyes and bare your soul to me."

Chris found his eyes opening of their own accord, his control over them being gently taken over. He looked into the beautiful blue orbs opposite him and felt his headache leave him, a voluptuous sensation filling it instead.

"How…How are you…doing this?" Chris found it extremely hard to talk, a mere glimpse from her eyes telling him that he didn't need to.

"Ancient magic Chris." Celestia replied, her eyes regarding him with the utmost love and care. "Did you never wonder about the mark on your forehead or why it is identical to my Cutie Mark?"

Chris tried to reply but found himself unable to talk.

"In the days when the Alicorns were becoming few, an ancient magic was created. It was to bind any other pony no matter their race to an Alicorn and increase the chance of creating more Alicorns through birth. It also connected the Alicorn and the pony in such an intimate way that it could only be used if they loved each other deeply."

She caressed his whole body with her magic, using it to get under his clothing and touch his skin. It was unlike anything Chris had ever felt in his life. His body became very warm and comfortable and yet felt as though it was being stroked by a hundred hands.

"What I am doing now, I can do only because of our love. You don't remember what we used to have yet and I know how rushed this must feel to you. But every time you try and ignore what you feel for me, it will only make me become that much more impossible to resist."

She smiled at his wide eyed expression and pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss.

Chris felt her lips caressing his own lovingly and tried so hard to not return it, to deny her and show that he could fight this attraction. Celestia noticed this and looked into his eyes, pleading silently for him to let go, to give in and embrace his feelings for her.

And so it became a battle of willpower between the two.

With Celestia embracing her feelings and using their bond to coax him into doing the same.

And with Chris fighting both his feelings and their bond, resisting it and refusing to allow his mixed up feelings to take him over.

Why did he resist? He hadn't before in the throne room so why now?

The truth of the matter was the dreams and hallucinations were getting to him. The Princess of the day brought out powerful feelings from a mere glance. That's why he had ran from her when they first locked eyes and why he continued to try and run away afterwards.

Oddly enough the fact that she wasn't a Human didn't bother him in the slightest, although he had no idea why.

"_This…is too much…The urge to…respond is so powerful..."_

Celestia kept her gaze on his eyes and saw his resistance dying out. All it would take was a mere push in the right direction and he would give in and admit that he felt something for her.

She removed her lips from his nuzzled his cheek soothingly, before looking back into his eyes and asking him one question.

Just one question.

"Do you remember when we used to play the teasing game?"

Chris's eyes flickered in remembrance as the dream he had dreamt before appeared in his mind. Celestia noticed his look of recognition and continued.

"We would touch and tease each other into madness until one of us said…or usually shouted the others name."

She moved her mouth from his cheek and hovered her lips a mere inch from his own.

"We would always relax afterwards, kissing and holding each other. When you held me I would feel so safe, so loved and cared for that I would sometimes beg you to stay…if only for a few minutes longer."

Chris's mouth twitched reflexively as his mind began to give into her soft spoken words.

"I want that again Chris. I want you to come into my chambers tonight and let us hold each other. I'm not asking for you to declare your love for me…just to hold me and give me a chance…Will you give me a chance Chris?"

Chris felt her lips press against his once more and his resistance shattered. Her magic stopped and he let himself willingly wrap his arms around her whilst she moaned happily and deepened the kiss.

Chris found himself getting so into it that he flipped their positions and spun Celestia around, lifting her off the ground slightly and pinning her against the wall with a strength that he had never had before.

Celestia sighed into their passionate kiss and for the first time in a long time allowed herself to use her magic for her own gain, however unselfish others might say it was.

And so she did, wrapping her large wings around her lover and pulling him closer to her, dropping back down onto the ground. When she felt like he was close enough she removed her lips from his and licked his cheek tenderly, simultaneously activating her magic and watching as the mark on Chris's head started to glow faintly.

With a reassuring smile to her beloved, Celestia rested the tip of her horn on his mark for a moment before gently sliding it inside of his skull. Chris panicked inwardly and was about to back away before he heard a gentle, soothing and most certainly loving voice inside of his mind.

"_Shhh my darling. Just relax for me okay." _

Chris couldn't help but comply and let her calming emotions wash over him. A few minutes later Celestia withdrew her horn from his head but kept her wings wrapped around him, not willing to let him go just quite yet

"What was that Tia?" Chris asked.

His eyes widened suddenly as he realized what he had just called her, whilst Celestia smiled at her magic's success.

"That was me opening our bond…our link, all the way. I had hoped it would bring back a bit you as you were when I created it. And by the sound of it, it just did…How do you feel?"

Chris opened his mouth to reply "A bit freaked out" but found himself unable as he looked at her face. It was as though he was looking at her for the first time all over again. He noticed how magical her flowing mane and tail were, how sleek and well groomed her coat of fur was and finally just how beautiful her eyes were.

"Chris?" Celestia asked, wondering with worry whether she had broken him by mistake.

Chris shook his head to get rid of the thinking tirade that had just started before looking at her and smiling nervously.

"I um, I feel great thanks." He said, wincing when Celestia narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're lying to me again Chris." She said, her tone sounding akin to an annoyed teacher.

Chris couldn't think of anything to say for a moment as he took in that look and shivered involuntary as he realized just how damn sexy it made her, as well as-

"_WHOA! Steady on Chris. Now take a deep breath and try to forget that you ever thought that and…why is she looking at me like that?"_

Celestia suddenly burst into a fit of giggles and tightened her hold on him with her wings, bringing him closer to her.

"Awww thank you for the complement Chris, I'll have to talk to you like that more often."

"_Did she just-"_

"Read your mind? Come on Chris, I did say I opened our bond completely."

"Oh."

Celestia smiled at him and gave his cheek another affectionate lick. She then withdrew her wings from him and folded them in, looking at him all the while with half lidded eyes before walking a little closer to him and resting her head on his chest.

"Tia, why did you come in my room in the first place? Any of your…guards or servants could have brought it in instead of you."

Celestia sighed on him and pulled her head back, standing up straight and walking towards the door, gesturing for him to follow. He did so, putting his coat on and feeling the jingle of the items inside of it.

"There's someone I want you to meet and I figured I'd bring you a towel since there weren't any…which I may or may not have made sure was the case."

Chris rolled his eyes at her as she unlocked the door with her magic and continued walking outside, Chris following behind her. They remained silent whilst they walked, Chris attempting to read her thoughts but with not knowing how only ended up frustrating himself. And Celestia reading his mind, seeing what he was trying to do and staying silent so she didn't break into a laughing fit in the middle of the corridor.

They eventually entered the throne room and Chris noticed yet another Alicorn talking to one of the guards animatedly. Said guard saw Celestia and instantly clammed up, making this new Alicorn raise an eyebrow before turning around and smiling at the two of them.

Her coat was a light pink colour and her mane and tail were a multi-coloured red, dark blue and yellow. For some reason it reminded him of a drumstick lollypop. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue than his own, but kept a playful look dancing in them that reminded Chris of Celestia when she was teasing him a while ago.

"_Are they related?"_

"Aunty it's so great to see you again." She said, trotting over to Celestia and hugging her, getting a hug in return before stepping back from her and looking at Chris.

"And you must be Chris. Hmm Tia wasn't lying when she said you were more than just a pony. Oh where are my manners, I'm Princess Mi Amore Cadenza or as everypony else calls me Princess Cadance ."

Chris raised an eyebrow at her and grinned in amusement. He then looked at her left foreleg and noticed a fancy looking band wrapped around it.

"You're married." The words came out without him meaning to say them, making him blink rapidly in surprise and shake his head. Celestia and Cadance looked at each other briefly and smiled in acknowledgment.

"Anyway I think I'll stick to Cadance if you don't mind." Chris said awkwardly, trying to forget what he had just blurted out randomly.

Cadance giggled at him and shook her head.

"Not at all. I prefer it if I'm being honest."

Celestia smiled as she felt Chris's feelings and felt happy that they were positive toward her niece. Cadance then looked at Celestia and nodded at her, receiving a nod in return and motioning for Chris to follow her, leaving Celestia behind in the throne room.

Chris looked back at Celestia who gave him a soft smile and motioned for him to follow Cadance.

He rolled his eyes at being led everywhere but complied and followed the Alicorn. They continued walking as she led them out of the palace and into a garden. Chris's eyes widened as he recognized it as the garden from his dreams. Cadance noticed that he had stopped and waited patiently for him to follow her again.

Chris snapped out of his stupor and noticed Cadance waiting for him. He smiled apologetically at her and followed her once again, walking until they reached a large oak tree, where she sat down and motioned for Chris to do the same.

One he had sat against the tree…and shaken off an immense amount of Da-ja-vu, Chris looked at Cadance and waited for her to speak.

"Celestia told me about you, you know." She told him, looking at his eyes as if to try and read his emotions.

"Really? What about?" He replied, half curious, half unsure.

"About who you used to be when she was around your age. About what adventures you used to get up to and about…how much you two used to be in love."

Chris swallowed audibly but remained silent. In truth he didn't know what to think about that. The questions "Who am I?" and "Why do I keep seeing things?" were most persistent in his mind.

But he was too nervous of the answers to ask them.

"She loves you so much, you know that right?" Cadance told him cautiously, as if he was going to explode at any second.

"Yes." He replied slowly, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Do you love her?" She continued, noticing a spark of something in his eyes before it faded away.

"I…I haven't known her for more than a day. How could anypony fall in love so quickly?"

"You'd be surprised." She giggled at him. "It only took me a few minutes of conversation to fall in love with my Husband."

Chris smiled at this but didn't know what else to say.

"What do you feel when you're around her? How do you feel when she touches you?" Cadance asked him, feeling a little safer now that he was smiling.

"That's a bit personal don't you think?"

Cadance shrugged.

"If it helps think of me as a physiatrist. I've always been good at helping people with their love lives believe it or not."

Chris thought about it for a moment before sighing and nodding at her.

"When I'm around her I feel...Safe, warm, relaxed and...I don't know how to describe it."

"There's no harm in trying." Cadance pushed gently.

"She makes me want to…God this is embarrassing." Chris was visibly red in the cheeks now which made Cadance giggle but nudge at him to continue with her hoof.

"She makes me want to…collapse on her…no that's not right. She makes me want to be held in her embrace, because it makes me feel safe and warm…and I think by what she asked the feeling is mutual."

Cadance nodded at his explanation, recognizing his feelings and smiling at his denial and confusion.

"Well from what I've gathered from what she's told me. Both of your souls have been denied each other's love for two thousand years. So it only makes sense that you just want to hold each other. I understand why you can't say that you love her. But love is based on so much more than mere words and tokens of affection. It's mostly emotions and feelings, touches and passion. And you've both been starved of it for so long."

"I'm only eighteen-" Chris tried to reply.

"But your soul is two millennia. And the soul is what loves, not the skin."

"And I don't get how that is possible. How can my soul be two thousand years old? How was I here two thousand years ago?"

Cadance shrugged with a sad smile and stood up.

"I can't answer that for you Chris, but maybe the tree can."

"The what?"

Chris stood up and looked at the tree was had been leaning against.

On it was an engraving that was glowing faintly, making him wonder how he hadn't noticed it before. But what it said made his breath catch in his throat.

_Chris and Tia_

_Commoner and Royalty. _

_Proof that love is not divided by race or title. _

Chris touched the bark and felt it tingle with magical energy. He withdrew his finger and smiled at Cadance.

"It's true by the way. What you two wrote on the tree." Said Cadance.

Chris grinned at her and gestured for her to walk ahead, getting a smile in return as she did so.

A few minutes later they arrived back in the throne room. Chris instantly spotted Celestia and made his way over to her, Cadance right behind him.

Celestia saw her beloved and smiled at him. Her eyes widened in surprise as he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her, getting an actual chuckle from some of the guards before Cadance looked at them and they shut up instantly.

Chris drew back from the kiss and chuckled at Celestia's expression.

It was a mix between shock, surprise and pure adulterated happiness.

"Chris I…"

"I'm willing to give this a shot Tia. I'd like to get to know you…again."

Celestia's eyes filled up with tears but she blinked them away and touched Chris's face with her hoof, not caring that her guards were staring or how unbecoming of a Princess this was.

For the first time since he left, Celestia didn't care about it.

She moved her lips to his and caught them gracefully, caressing them gently as Cadance looked at them a sighed happily.

Even some of the guards replicated her sigh.

Suddenly music started playing from Chris's pocket, scaring the living daylights out of everypony in the room. Chris blinked in surprise and pulled out his phone.

"_One night and one more time._

_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great._

_He tastes like you only sweeter!"_

Celestia looked at the contraption in confused wonder but saw Chris's expression as he stared at it, as well as a felt a flurry of intense emotions.

Anger and sadness mostly.

"Chris what's the matter? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Chris remained silent and flipped open the phone, putting it to his ear and answering bluntly.

"I don't know how you're calling me, but what do you want Sophie?"

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Who is Sophie? **

**Well if you've read Split Digiality then you will recognise the name XD**

**And no this is still not a What-If. I just felt like stealing my own character is all :P**

**But how is she ringing him? **

**Well you'll find out later I suppose XD**

**If you have any questions then Pm me or just chuck it in a review.**

**And guys, really give an answer. I want to know what to focus on the most **

**Peace Everypony :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello Everypony!**

**How are ya'll doing? I'm feeling the familiar mood…The writing mood!**

**Oh and yeah I just wanna tell you guys that I'm doing another story (WHAT ANOTHER ONE!) **

**Yeah well hear me out. You know that the only reason I started writing this was because the idea just wouldn't get out of my head. Well my other story wouldn't get out of my head either XD**

**It's called The Love Of A Vampire and I uploaded it on the eighth XD. It's written in a first person perspective and is narrated by the main character via through a diary. **

**It would make me very happy if you guys could read it and tell me what you think. **

**It has a Human, a vampire otherwise known as Vinyl Scratch XD And a lot of strange feelings, humour and loooove. **

**Oh and sex. Lots and lots of sex XD **

**Interested now aren't ya :P **

**Begin!**

**The Princess And The Ex**

Chris flipped open his phone and put it to his ear, already regretting not just walking outside and throwing it as far as he could.

"I don't know how you're calling me, but what do you want Sophie?"

There was a slight static noise before a female voice responded.

"Chris? Oh thank God you answered. I've been ringing everyone I could but no one answered apart from you."

Chris raised an eyebrow before pressing a button and switching the phone into a mode so that everypony could hear her.

"What do you mean you've called everypo-everyone? Where are you?"

"I don't know. One second I was walking home with Andrew and the next I was standing outside of a forest."

Celestia raised an eyebrow at Chris's phone but decided to ask him about it later.

"_For now it appears another Human has arrived…But how?"_

"Sophie did you just blink and find yourself there or did you fall?" Chris asked, seemingly thinking the same as Celestia.

"I-I fell. I was just walking and then I fell backwards and found myself lying down on some grass."

"_She must have fallen out of the same thing that I did then." _Chris concluded. He looked at Celestia who nodded in confirmation.

"Right then Sophie I need you to listen to me and follow my instructions. Can you do that for me?"

He heard a brief incoherent mumble before she spoke once again.

"Y-Yeah sure thing."

"_Huh the one time she actually listens to me and it's because she's scared…No none of that Chris. Let's just find her and hope that Tia can send her back."_

He noticed Celestia looking at him with concern and smiled at her assuredly.

"Okay then Sophie I need you to see if there's anything that looks like a village nearby"

There was a slight sound of walking before a sigh of relief.

"There's a little village in front of me. I'll go into it now."

Chris's eyes widened and he rapidly tried to tell her not to.

"Sophie don't go into the village, just stay outside of it okay. I don't think the uhh people could take your screaming."

"What are you talking about? I'm not gonna…."

Chris quickly put the phone away from his ears as an ear splitting scream came from his phone, making everypony including the guards wince slightly.

"C-C-Chris there are TALKING PONIES IN THE VILLAGE!"

Chris couldn't restrain a grin at her hysterics but for the safety of the ponies he decided to speed things along a bit.

"Right! Good. Now just stay in the village and I'll come and get you. And for the love of God don't scream anymore."

Before she could respond, Chris flipped his phone down, ending the call.

He looked at everypony and smiled at their confused expressions.

Celestia was the first to snap out of it and stood up from her throne, walking over to Chris and looking him questioningly.

"Chris."

Chris suddenly had the strangest sensation that he was about to be interrogated and forced himself not to swallow nervously.

"Tia?"

"Who is Sophie?"

"She's my uh…Ex-Girlfriend."

He saw Celestia's eyes narrow slightly and wondered just how much of a benevolent Princess she could be when it came to his past relationship.

"You had a relationship with her?"

"It didn't last."

"Why?"

"Long story."

"I've got time."

"She's in a village with talking ponies. I don't think we have any time."

Celestia looked at him sternly but then sighed and smiled at him, nuzzling his cheek lovingly.

"Alright love. I'll teleport you too her so you can explain where she is. But when I teleport you back we're having a little chat."

Chris gulped audibly and heard a few guards chuckling quietly.

"_Won't I have to bring her back for her to be sent home? Which means Tia and Sophie are going to…meet…Crap."_

Celestia smirked at him as she read his mind but chose not to tease him just yet and shone her magical aura around him.

"I'll teleport you back in ten minutes Chris. Make sure you and her are touching when you start to glow okay?"

Chris nodded at her and gave her a quick kiss. Celestia blushed faintly but focused her magic on him. The next thing Chris knew he was standing just behind a crowd of fast talking ponies.

He instantly spotted Sophie in the middle of the crowd and waved to her. Sophie saw him and forced her way out of the crowd, running over to him and attempting to hide behind him. She looked pretty much the same as she did the last time he saw her. She had long black hair that reached just beyond her shoulders, brown eyes, tanned skin and an hourglass figure. She was currently wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans, slip on shoes and a black T-shirt with the words "Rock on!" on it.

The ponies saw Chris and to his utter surprise, they stopped everything they were doing and bowed down at him.

"_They're bowing at me?"_

"Chris why are they bowing at you?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know." He replied confusedly.

"What do you mean you don't know you silly stallion?"

A pink blur suddenly appeared in front of him and began to bounce around the two of them happily.

"Uhh I mean I have no idea why you lot are bowing at me."

A purple Unicorn came out of the crowd and walked over to him. She had a multi-coloured mane that was purple with a red stripe down the middle. Her eyes were an inquisitive purple and her Cutie Mark was a six pointed star.

She bowed again to Chris before speaking in an intelligent tone.

"Well everypony knows that you're Princess Celestia's lover. And so that does by default give you the same respect as her and Princess Luna. In other words since you're her lover, you're technically a Prince."

"_I'M A WHAT?!"_

"Oh...Well Tia and I have only just…come to terms with everything. I'll talk about this with her later I suppose."

"What does she mean by you being the "Princesses" lover? And why do you have a tattoo of the sun on your head?"

Chris turned around to look at Sophie and had to bite his tongue in order to repeal the amount of satisfaction he got off of her incredulous expression.

"Well how do I explain this? Tell you what, when the Tia is about to send you home, I'll tell you then."

Chris's body suddenly began to glow and he quickly grabbed Sophie's arm, before turning back to the ponies and giving them a mock salute.

"Thanks for the info everypony. I'll be back I suppose."

The all bowed down at him once again before the world around him flashed and found himself once again in the throne room.

He let go of Sophie's arm and proceeded to rub his eyes to get the white dots to disappear.

Once he had cleared his vision he noticed that all the guards had gone. The only ponies in the room were Celestia, Cadance and to his surprise Luna. Cadance and Luna stayed where they were but Celestia walked down to Chris and gave him a loving nuzzle against his neck. She then stopped and looked at Sophie, who was looking at them with an expression that Chris recognized as disgust.

"_Oh boy, here it comes."_

"Well uh Sophie this is Princess Celestia. Tia this is Sophie." He said with a slight twinge of nervousness.

Celestia and Sophie looked at each other and Chris absentmindedly wondered if they were staring each other down.

"Greetings Sophie. I understand that you want to get back to your world." Celestia said calmly, but still refusing to take her eyes off of her.

"Yes I do but…Chris what is this?" She replied, her voice becoming a slightly higher pitch with each word.

Chris was about to reply but his lover beat him too it.

"If by this you mean Chris and I. Then this is in your Human terms, a relationship."

Chris smiled at how calm she was being and guessed that it came with centuries of experience.

Sophie's eyes widened in utter disbelief at what Celestia said and shook her head as if to rid herself of an annoying insect.

"A relationship? Chris are you right in the head? She's a horse!"

Chris didn't know what it was exactly but the room suddenly became a lot colder for a second.

"Actually the correct term is Alicorn, Human." Celestia said, a little less calmly this time. "But if you have any problems with this then do say it now."

"Any problems with it? Chris is a Human and you are a horse, Alicorn or whatever. I mean did you bewitch him or something?"

Chris smirked involuntary at her and started talking without actually meaning to.

"Oh she certainly cast a spell on me. I think it was just me, the oak tree and a beautiful Alicorn running through the sunflowers and ow ow ow ow!"

Chris put a hand to his head and shook of the invasive feeling that was making him speak. Celestia nuzzled him worriedly but couldn't contain a smile at him remembering how they met. Unfortunately her state of happiness was broken up by a particularly annoying voice.

"See you've cast some sort of spell on him! I knew he wasn't right in the head."

"Be silent Human, you do not know anything about him."

This time it was Luna who had spoken. She had come down the steps when Chris started clutching his head in pain, feeling that protective sensation that she used to get when they looked out for each other all those years ago.

She walked over to Chris who was now focusing back on the situation at hand, although he was still rubbing his head slightly. Once she reached him she stood on his right, mirroring her sister who was on his left and blatantly showing how protective she really was of him. Cadance watched from afar and smiled at this display, having never really seen Luna or Celestia be so caring over any one being before.

Sophie was staring at this display incredulously.

"What the fuck is this Chris? Are you really still that broken up about me cheating on you with Andrew that you're fucking horses now?"

Chris visibly winced at Sophie's accusation. Not over him "fucking horses" but on how easily she could admit to her cheating on him.

"You…Cheated on him?"

Celestia's voice was a shadow of its former self. Her once calm tone had changed into something akin to cold fury.

Apparently Sophie didn't hear her anger or just didn't care as she just kept on effortlessly ripping Chris apart.

"Damn right I did. You weren't there when we were about to shag. Honestly I've never been so embarrassed in my life. One second we were about to do it and the next he's yelling for some other girl named Tia. "You're not Tia!" "Where is Tia!?" And then he runs outside and passes out on the pavement."

Chris looked down at the ground in shame at her revealing this.

"_Of course she would say it…Why not she told everyone else."_

Celestia heard this thought and although she obviously realized why Chris had refused to have sex with Sophie, she still refused to allow this selfish girl to get away with cheating on him. She looked at Luna who in turn looked back at her with a furious expression.

"I gave him another chance but he never took me out anywhere after that and so I moved on to another guy. He obviously didn't care about me so why should I have told him?" Sophie finished.

She felt quite pleased with herself for telling that to the two Alicorns. In truth she had been so embarrassed that night that she had made it her duty to ruin any relationship Chris got into.

Cadance was looking at Sophie with a mixture of shock and disgust. In all of her life she had never come across anypony like this Human and felt sorry that Chris had ever crossed her path. But there was a silver lining in Sophie's tale.

"_Tia? He was calling out for Celestia even though he didn't remember her…Even a lost memory couldn't shake his loyalty toward my aunty."_

Sophie had folded her arms and was staring at Chris with a victorious smirk across her face.

Chris kept his focus down on the shiny floor as he had nothing to say that could help him here.

"_I realize now that I was calling out for Celestia, but I did it before I was about to have sex…Tia's probably disgusted with me now."_

Chris suddenly felt a strange sensation flood his mind and body. It made him feel warm and comfortable to the point where he just wanted to go to sleep. And then he heard her. Celestia, talking to him so lovingly that he couldn't help grinning like an idiot.

"_I could never be disgusted with you Chris. You didn't remember who I was and you still refused to betray me. Chris…I'm so proud of you that I can't even describe how badly I want to hold you right now."_

Chris raised his head and looked at Celestia who's eyes were fixated on him with so much love…love for him and him alone. He couldn't describe the sensations he got every time she looked at him. Care, love, adoration…this and many more he got from a single glance.

Sophie watched the two lovers gazing at each other and her expression quickly changed from smug to disgust once again.

"Are you actually serious about this Chris?" she asked disbelievingly.

Celestia looked at her with barely restrained fury which for the first time that day Sophie actually noticed.

"You are the most vile and spoilt little filly I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. You try to insult my relationship with Chris and then deliberately try and ridicule him!"

Celestia was practically breathing out smoke as she began to walk over to Sophie.

"But you're not even Human!" Sophie pointed out.

"And do you think that matters to me? To him?"

Sophie had backed herself into a pillar with Celestia glaring down at her at this point. Chris didn't know whether he should intervene or not. Luna apparently sensed what he was thinking and put a hoof on his shoulder, to which he looked at her whilst she shook her head at him.

"Leave them. This is Tia's fight." She said quietly.

Chris wasn't sure what to do and so stayed where he was, watching Celestia as she stared down his Ex.

Celestia had to force herself not to attack Sophie. Never in all of her life had she ever wanted to hurt somepony so badly. She stopped herself from doing anything and took a deep breath, using a technique that had helped her over the years when she came to dealing with particularly annoying nobles.

She looked back down at Sophie and narrowed her eyes at her.

"You know something Human? In a way I'm happy that Chris met you. Because it's showed just how loyal he actually is."

"What are you talking about?" Sophie replied nervously.

Celestia snorted at her ignorance but merely looked down at her with a small smile.

"Tia. He was calling out for somepony called Tia." She continued.

"Yeah so?"

"Think it through Human. Really think it through."

Sophie's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out what Celestia was talking about. Suddenly her eyes widened and stared at the Princess in shock.

"You're Tia?"

Celestia smirked at her and nodded. She then turned around and made to walk back to Chris.

"Jesus Chris! How long were you shagging this horse?"

Celestia stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to face the girl. The expression on her face made Luna cringe, having only seen it one time. When she had threatened her as Nightmare Moon. Celestia started walking back over to Sophie who in turn started backing away, the thunderous expression on the Alicorns face terrifying her.

"Chris and I met two thousand years ago, we loved each other very much. We mated only once and that was the night when he was taken away from me. Taken by ponies with an attitude just like yours. Ponies who couldn't see past who and what he was, ponies who came during the same night we mated and attacked us."

Sophie's back hit a wall and she cowered before the furious Princess.

"I honestly have no idea what Chris ever saw in you but I will tell you this. You had a chance with him and you threw it away. Now he is back and everypony forgive me for sounding so selfish but I will never let him go back to such a cruel and ungrateful world such as yours!"

Chris's eyes widened as she said this. He had already decided on staying in Equestria but to hear Celestia talk about him with such passion and fire…

"_Tia…I think it's time she went back."_

Celestia blinked as she heard Chris's thought and turned to face him. It only took a mere glance for Celestia to feel all the negativity fade from her.

She took a deep breath before walking back over to Chris and flaring up her magic. She aimed her horn at the centre of the room and smiled as a portal appeared and opened in front of her. She looked back at Sophie with something akin to a glare and motioned with her head for her to go into it.

Sophie looked at it warily but walked over to it and looked back at Chris.

"You're really staying here?"

Chris looked down at Celestia for a moment before looking back at Sophie with a small grin.

"There's nothing for me back on Earth."

Sophie narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"You're just sick. You know tha-"

She never got to finish her sentence as a golden hand materialized out of nowhere and backhanded her hard. She flailed a little and slipped backwards, falling through the portal which closed after her.

Chris blinked in surprise at this and looked at Celestia's horn which was glowing. Said Princess looked at him and smiled innocently.

"What?"

Chris smirked at her and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He looked at it for a few moments and then at Celestia.

"Do you mind? I don't need any more calls." he asked.

Celestia raised an eyebrow at the contraption but smiled and levitated it out of his hand. She looked at Chris once more to which he nodded at her to continue. The Princess smiled at him before focusing back on his phone and concentrating briefly. The phone turned red hot all over and disintegrated into dust.

Chris smiled as he watched the dust fly away, taking any chance of being contacted with it. Suddenly he remembered what the ponies had told him during his brief stay in Ponyville.

"Tia when I was in Ponyville the locals…well they sort of bowed at me."

Celestia smiled at him before walking back to her throne, both Luna and Chris in tow. Luna sat beside her sister whilst Chris stood in front of both of them with his arms crossed. Cadance merely watched them from afar, wondering what was going to happen now.

Celestia looked at her beloved and started to speak.

"Do you remember when I told the guards to treat you no different than they would myself or Luna?"

Chris nodded at her, wondering where she was going with this.

"Well before I said that I told them to spread the word that you were my lover. I know you don't remember this but being the lover of a Princess, namely myself or Luna, automatically brings you to the same respect that a Prince would receive."

"Wouldn't we have to be married to me to gain such a title?" Chris asked curiously.

Celestia blushed lightly and nodded at him.

"Yes. To actually gain the title of Prince we would have to be married. Back when we…used to be together, that title would have been impossible for you to receive. But now that there are no more male Alicorns that rule has been removed."

"_Married? Me?" _

Chris noticed Celestia grinning at him and figured that she was reading his mind. He furrowed his brows and took a deep breath, readying himself to finally ask the questions that had been plaguing him the moment he arrived.

"Tia…who am I?" he asked questioningly.

Celestia's smile widened as he said this, happy that he had finally asked that one particular question.

"Who are you? Well there are so many answers to that question…Your name isn't really Chris for a start. Chris is just a pet name I gave to you, as you did with Tia for me."

Chris raised an eyebrow in surprise at this revelation.

"Then what is my name?" he asked tentatively.

"Your real name was given to you by a family of Earth ponies that looked after you until you moved into the palace with me. You were called Crystal Justice, Chris for short."

Chris felt a strange pang of familiarity at the name and somehow felt deep down that it meant something to him.

"Crystal Justice…I think I'll just stick to Chris for now." He said, feeling somewhat safer with the name he had used his whole life…or at least this one.

"That's fine. In truth I prefer Chris too." Celestia replied, giggling at him musically.

Chris furrowed his brows as he tried to figure out what else to ask her.

"How…How old am I exactly? I mean I know I'm eighteen now but…"

"Your soul is as old as I am Chris. And I am just over two thousand years old."

"_I know Cadance said my soul was two millennia but it just seems so…surreal."_

"You get used to it after a time, believe me."

Chris looked up as Celestia said this, noticing how tired she sounded.

"Okay there's one more thing that's bothering me." He said nervously, completely unsure what the answer was going to be. He looked down at the ground as he prepared himself to ask her it.

Celestia nodded for him to continue but felt just how unsure he was and couldn't help but worry what this question was.

"You're two thousand years old but you don't look or sound any older than somepony in their mid-twenties. But what about me? Humans age to around eightyish and die…I couldn't be with you and force you to watch me grow old and die..."

Chris felt slightly nervous when Celestia didn't say anything and looked up at her. To his surprise however she was smiling at him widely.

"Do you remember when I told you about the link we share?"

He nodded nervously and waited for her to continue.

"It does far more than just bind us Chris. Some of its properties you'll learn later but its best by far is the way it connects us. Chris…when I used the magic to bond us all those years ago, I didn't just lock away your feelings for me. I wrapped our souls around each other and put a dampener on them so that you wouldn't feel it until we touched once again. If you really focus you can feel our souls caressing each other. What I'm trying to tell you is that…with our souls bonded so too is our age. You will physically age to twenty five and then stop, just like I did and Luna too."

Chris was completely shocked at this. He wouldn't age past twenty five. In a sense he could say that he was immortal.

Celestia saw the shock on his face and felt sympathetic for him. It wasn't every day you were told that you wouldn't die of old age.

"I…I need to be alone for a while." Chris muttered, still trying to grasp the concept of immortality.

He turned and walked out of the throne room. Celestia tried to follow after him but felt a hoof stopping her and turned to face Cadance.

"Give him some time alone, he needs it right now." She said supportively.

Celestia wanted to protest but sighed and sat back down on her throne.

"_This must be a lot for him to take in one go…oh I hope he is alright."_

Chris had wondered outside and was sitting down against the palace wall. The sun was starting to set and was currently creating an orange glow.

"I guess Lulu is practising on raising the moon aga-STOP IT!"

He put a hand to his head and shook it vigorously.

"_I hate this! Every memory scrapes against my mind…Jesus I've got a headache."_

Chris exhaled and looked back at the sky. The moon was clearly visible behind the sun, rising as the sun fell. After around twenty minutes he stood up and began to walk around the palace, mindful to avoid stepping on any of the flowers and plants.

After a while he noticed the oak tree from before and made his way over to it. Once he was in front of it he knelt down and touched the inscription on it, staring at it in wonder.

"Could we really have written this all those years ago?"

"Yes we did."

Chris looked behind him to see Celestia sitting down, smiling at him lovingly. She looked at the inscription and put her hoof on Chris's comfortingly.

"It was you who thought of what to put there you know." She said, her gaze on him never wavering.

"Really?"

Celestia nodded and took her hoof off of his hand, wrapping both it and her other one around Chris in a comfortable embrace.

"I know that the concept of never aging must be intimidating to you my love. I was told when I turned twenty five and it was scary at first for me to."

"How did you cope with it?" Chris asked, wanting…no. Needing to know how she hadn't yet gone insane.

Celestia smiled and put her forehead against his, mindful to avoid jabbing him with her horn.

"I thought of you."

Chris's eyes watered slightly as she said this. The fact that he meant so much to someone was so alien to him…and yet so undeniably beautiful.

"Chris."

Chris looked at her eyes. They were so close to his own that he could see his reflection deep within them.

"It is Luna's turn to watch over Equestria…I am going to retire to my chambers and…I'd like you to join me."

Chris merely smiled at her and touched her cheek tenderly.

"Of course…"

Celestia smiled back at him and flared her magic for a brief moment. Chris blinked and he was no longer outside by the oak tree. He looked around for a moment, taking in the familiar surroundings of cyan and pink that had haunted his dreams as of late.

"Chris."

Chris looked over at Celestia who had already removed her royal garments and was lying in her bed. A flap had been made for him to climb into.

He looked at his clothing and frowned, unsure whether to take it off or not.

"_Oh come on Chris just live a little. Besides it's not like she hasn't seen you naked before." _

He actually wasn't sure whether he meant just after he had had a shower or back in the times that his memories had been showing him.

He merely smiled and took off his all his clothing except for his boxers. He looked at Celestia nervously but felt a lot better when she merely blushed and smiled approvingly. Not wanting to waste any more time, he walked over to her bed and climbed in, pulling the covers back over himself and turning to face the Princess of the day.

Said Princess bit her lip nervously before moving closer to him and wrapping her hooves around him and putting her head on his chest. As if by instinct, Chris moved his right arm and pulled her closer to him. Together they both looked at each other for a mere moment, taking in the others expression and relaxing as simultaneous comforting feelings washed over the both of them.

They moved their faces closer to one another and kissed each other gently, allowing themselves to really enjoy the moment to its absolute intensity. They drew back from each other at the same moment, Celestia resting her head back on his chest and Chris stroking her mane absentmindedly.

"Goodnight my love." Celestia murmured, already closing her eyes as she felt sleep take her.

"Goodnight Tia…" Chris replied. For the first time since he came back his tone sounded surprisingly gentle…loving actually.

And there they lay, falling asleep in each other's embrace. Their souls silently rejoicing at the first intimate contact the two lovers shared in two thousand years.

Even in her sleep Celestia could only think of one thing, one dream. A dream that could soon become reality.

She saw herself and Chris, her lover and one and only.

She was wearing a beautiful band around her left foreleg. Chris had one around his left arm.

Both were identical.

And this was her dream. To finally have the love that she cherished so much promised to her for eternity.

This was her dream.

**Sorry about the wait everypony but my computer has taken a turn for the worst and I can only write at college. So no updates on the weekend I'm afraid. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you enjoy this and my other work then if you don't mind, can you all go and check out my other story. "The Love Of A Vampire." **

**Just in case you didn't read the top XD**

**Thanks XD**

**If you have any questions then Pm me or just chuck it in a review.**

**Peace Everypony :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry about the wait everypony :( I'm a horrible person for making you all wait so long and I'll say the same thing when I write The Power Of Disarin. It wasn't my fault, but then again maybe my computer just doesn't like the fact that I NEED IT TO WRITE STORIES :/**

**But now my computer is working again (YAY!) And so I can get back to writing every day or so, give or take.**

**For my stalling I reward you loyal fans with…some lemony things. But not sex…that comes later XD**

**This chapter is going to be focused more on Celestia and Chris's feelings for each other, seeing that the past five have been more focused on them being surrounded by others, and thus unable to really express themselves to each other…or more like Celestia expressing herself to Chris. Chris is still figuring out his feelings, even if he is giving her a chance. It's gonna be around 5000 words but like I said before, think of it as a reward for all of you wonderful people :)**

**Begin!**

**I Love You**

_Chris was standing alone in absolute darkness. He couldn't even see his own hands in front of him. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and spun around. The world suddenly illuminated and he could clearly see the person in front of him. _

_It was like looking in a mirror and yet… _

_In front of him was…himself. But the version of himself that he was looking at was more muscular, his hair was a little wilder and the sun tattoo on his forehead was glowing faintly. He looked the same age but his eyes…they looked so…haunted._

_He smiled at Chris and began to speak._

"_I imagine you're confused." He said needlessly._

_Chris merely nodded but stood a few feet away from this mirror image._

"_There's no need to be afraid of me you know. I am you after all, just like you're me."_

"_How are you me?" Chris asked questioningly._

"_You can't guess?" The image asked curiously. "I'm Crystal Justice and you're Chris. We're both different versions of the same pony."_

"_Pony?" _

_Crystal blinked in surprise and chuckled at his error._

"_My mistake, it's always so difficult to separate who we are from where we were brought up."_

_Crystal chuckled for a bit longer but stopped when he noticed Chris's wary expression._

"_Why are you showing yourself now Crystal?" Chris asked. "I've been alive for eighteen years, nineteen in a few days."_

"_I wasn't even aware of myself until recently." Crystal said sombrely._

_Crystal shook his head and approached Chris until they were looking at each other face to face._

"_But I'm here to help us, help you."_

"_Help me?" Chris asked._

"_Tia brought a piece of me back. I am that piece. Fortunately I still recall every memory I have of Equestria…and Tia. The mare was always far cleverer than we."_

_At Celestia's name Chris found himself replicating a smile that was on Crystals face. Crystal noticed this and grinned at him._

"_I'm glad that she still means so much to you."_

"_I care for her." Chris said fondly._

"_I love her, do you?" Crystal asked._

_Chris didn't know the answer to that question. He felt so strongly for Celestia that he feared it would consume him forever. But love…that was a different matter._

"_I don't know." Chris replied._

_Crystal frowned at this but put a hand on Chris's shoulder and smiled at him comfortingly._

"_Don't worry about it, you will eventually. She'll look at you…and you won't be able to stop yourself."_

_Chris felt himself blushing slightly at this, having already felt this way about Celestia numerous times._

"_But you already know that don't you." Crystal continued._

_Chris nodded at him with a small grin._

"_Then I have a proposition. There is so much of Equestria that you do not understand or know. I've seen bits of it through your eyes and not much has changed. Heck I bet even the laws are mostly the same. The point here is that I can help you when you need it." _

"_But you're just me. I mean what can you do that I can't besides inform me of things I don't know of?"_

_Crystal actually smirked a little bit and chuckled quietly._

"_We were far more than just a mere Human two thousand years ago Chris. We were many things that you do not know of…but maybe you'll see. If you let me help you."_

_Crystal put out his hand and looked expectedly at Chris. _

_Chris looked at the hand for a moment before reaching out with his own and shaking it._

"_Okay, it's a deal." Chris said._

"_Then wake up Chris, you'll enjoy what you see."_

Chris opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get rid of his blurred vision. The first thing he became aware of was a warm weight on his chest. He looked down and smiled at he saw a sleeping Celestia nuzzling his bare chest. He looked at the only window and realized that the moon was still out, making him wonder what time it was.

"Mhmm…love you Chris…"

Chris looked back at the sleeping Alicorn and smiled at her warmly. He began to softly stroke her flowing mane, smiling at the tingling sensation he felt from it as he did so. Slowly but surely Celestia opened her eyes as she felt something soft touching her scalp, massaging it in such a relaxing way that she almost fell back to sleep.

She shook off the feeling albeit with a little hesitation and looked up at her lover.

"Good morning Chris." She said tiredly.

"Good morning yourself Tia." He replied.

Celestia relished the warm and loving sensations she felt from Chris. They seeped into everything she was and gave her such a unique feeling...

She had missed this so much. But unfortunately nothing lasts forever…no matter how much we may want it to.

"Chris I have to raise the sun now."

Chris looked at her with a curious smile, making her smile herself.

"Can I watch?" he asked.

Celestia moved her face closer to his and kissed him softly before drawing back and slowly getting out of the bed.

"I'd like it if you would." She replied honestly.

Celestia had never got to raise the Sun in front of him before. Two thousand years ago her father was still raising it, and even though she got to practice it was always under supervision.

And that meant no commoners were allowed to see her.

Chris got out of the bed and followed her to her window. She opened it with her magic and walked outside onto the balcony with Chris right behind her. She turned her head to face him and grinned confidently.

"You'll really enjoy this Chris."

Chris cocked an eyebrow at her sudden change of attitude, but grinned back at her and nodded for her to do it.

Celestia turned her head back around and closed her eyes. She activated her magic and drew upon the magical energies needed to raise the sun. This was second nature for her but this time she wanted to impress, or more importantly impress Chris. She sucked in more energy than she usually did and added quite a bit more focus into what she wanted to achieve.

Her wings sprung apart and she flew high into the sky, her whole body covered in a golden magical aura. Chris looked up at her open mouthed and silently swore in amazement. Not just at the amount of raw power she clearly wielded but also at just how majestic she looked.

"_She's beautiful…"_

Celestia heard this thought and blushed heavily, but remained focused on her task and poured all of her sucked up energy into raising the golden orb. Chris watched in wonder as the sun rose up and over the clouds, sweeping the darkness away and bathing the whole of Equestria in light. Slowly Celestia began to float back down to the balcony, touching it lightly and allowing her horn to go out.

She turned back around and giggled at Chris's expression. His mouth was half open and his eyes were wide in amazement.

"Wow…little sunflower that was amazing."

Celestia's eyes widened at Chris's pet name for her, recognizing it from so long ago.

_She was sixteen at the time. You'd think being the Princess would be something wonderful and in a way it was. She got everything she ever asked for…except freedom. Only in rare moments like this was she able to forget about being a Princess. _

_It was around three in the afternoon at the time. She was running through a field of sunflowers, laughing musically as she did so. _

_The freedom she got from such a feeling was incredible. _

_She suddenly noticed somepony resting up against an oak tree and raised an eyebrow in slight wonder. _

"_Who would be foolish enough to come into the royal garden?" She thought to herself._

_She slowly crept over to the individual and stifled a gasp as she saw him. _

_He was unlike anypony she had ever seen. He had wild black hair that stuck out in every direction and he was wearing no upper clothing which revealed his quite toned chest. But on his lower half he wore some sort of long black material that covered both of his legs. His feet were also covered by a hard yet flexible looking material. _

_He hadn't yet opened his eyes and so she took a guess that he was asleep. Slowly she began to walk over to him and stopped a few inches from his face, looking at it in wonder._

_His complexion was quite pale and yet when combined with his small nose, content smile and closed eyelids made him look…attractive._

"_Calm yourself Celestia! Let's just wake him up and give him a quick warning before sending him on his way." She thought to herself again. _

"_Excuse me creature…Excuse me can you please wake up?"_

_She frowned when the creature did not respond to her, but then smiled evilly as a plan came into fruition._

_She put her face right up to the creature's ear and prepared to use the legendary royal Canterlot voice. Just as she was about to open her mouth she was quickly silenced by one of its appendages being pressed against her lips._

"_Lady I don't mean to sound rude but please shut up it's been a long day."_

_Celestia's eyes widened in utter shock, whether from the creature talking or from the completely rude way in which it had just addressed her._

_Her. A Princess of Equestria and next in line for ruling._

"_Excuse me! Who do you think you're talking to?!" She demanded._

_The creature sighed and opened his eyes wearily, looking at her with no apparent expression._

"_Oh great, another snotty noble come to tell me how disgusting I am for not being a pony." He said sarcastically. _

_Celestia blinked in surprise at its…no his words. Equestria's nobility weren't very well received by the general public but with all of their connections nopony dared to say anything to them._

_Except maybe this creature._

"_I am not just nobility I am royalty! I am Princess Celestia and you are a commoner in my royal garden!" She all but screamed at the creature._

_The creature's eyes widened in momentary shock but then returned back to their half amused expression. _

"_Ahh my mistake, so sorry and so forth, yada yada." _

_Yada yada? Who did this creature think he was?_

_Said creature stood up and stretched, intimidating Celestia slightly with its height._

"_Well it's been a blast sweet cheeks but I'm gonna take a stab that I'm not exactly welcome. So I bid you farewell and blah blah blah."_

"_Oh no you are not. You're taking a trip to the castle dungeon for not only being in my garden but for also insulting me!" _

_The creature raised his eyebrows in surprise but smirked at Celestia and bent right down in front of her face. _

"_Tell me if I am incorrect, but doesn't magic require you to have total concentration to use it?"_

_Celestia raised an eyebrow and smirked smugly at the question._

"_Of course it does, magic cannot be used if somepony such as myself cannot concentra-MPPHHH!"_

_Celestia's eyes widened in absolute shock and surprise as she found herself begin kissed for the very first time in her life. She wanted to push the creature off of her but by all that was holy she couldn't. The way his lips caressed hers was so intense, so fiery and passionate that she couldn't help but begin to slowly return-_

_Suddenly the warm feeling of the creature's lips was gone, leaving her in such a daze that using magic was an absolute impossibility right now. She looked ahead to see the creature running away at a surprisingly fast speed. It reached the brickwork that surrounded the garden and scaled it in a matter of seconds, before disappearing from sight._

_She touched her lips with her hoof and smiled at the tingling feeling she still felt. Just as she was about to turn around she noticed a piece of paper on the ground and picked it up manually, her eyes widening as she read it._

_Until later little sunflower_

_Crystal_

Celestia snapped out of the memory and trotted over to Chris, who's expression was still stuck in amazement. She smirked at him and dragged her tail over his legs as she walked past him, making his face turn slightly red as she did so.

"I'm going into the shower now." Celestia said slyly, looking back at Chris as he turned around and cocked an eyebrow.

"Try not to slip." He replied amusedly.

Celestia rolled her eyes at him and walked into her royal bathroom. Chris just about caught a slightly disappointed look on her face before the door shut and left him alone in the room.

"_You should have gone in with her."_

Chris blinked as he heard the voice and span around the room. He instantly caught his reflection looking at him in a large mirror…except it didn't look exactly like him.

It looked like Crystal.

Chris walked over to the mirror and frowned when it didn't mimic his actions.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"_You know exactly what I mean Chris, because I want the same thing. Don't you understand yet? We aren't two different people, we are one and the same. I have the memories and knowledge necessary to live in Equestria, as well as some other skills. You grew up alone in a merciless world and have learned how to be smart, to think things through. In my time I was more of a reckless action first, questions later type of guy. But you're the complete opposite…But at the moment none of this matters. What does matter is her…it will always be her." _

Crystal looked at the closed door and sighed deeply. He then looked back at Chris and pointed at it.

"_Go to her Chris. You have no idea how much she's aching for you. Can't you feel it through the bond?"_

Chris blinked at Crystal and shook his head.

"I don't feel anything."

Crystal frowned for a few seconds but then smiled and started to speak again.

"_Maybe you don't feel it unless you're touching her. I suppose it might be because I'm more used to magic then you, but no matter. Just go to her…for both of us, we both want to."_

And with that Chris's reflection shimmered and he found himself staring back at his own reflection. Chris looked at the bathroom door again and closed his eyes in contemplation.

Crystal hadn't been lying when he said that Chris wanted to go to her as much as he did. Even then Chris could feel a slight tugging at his subconscious.

It made him feel lonely…

He shook his head and bit his lip as he walked over to the bathroom door and opened it quietly. He could see Celestia standing quite still as the water rained down softly on her body. Her eyes were closed contently but she had an unhappy look on her face. Chris looked at her for a few more seconds and just when he was about to leave, the sun on his forehead glowed briefly.

Chris felt a rush of confidence surge through him for a brief moment and closed the door behind him. Celestia opened her eyes at this and instantly spotted her Human smiling at her awkwardly.

"You can come in you know, the water's just right." She said, a hint of sultriness in her voice.

Chris was wishing that the confidence that he had just felt had stayed with him, for he was certainly anything but confident now.

"I…I've uhh, never shared a shower with anyone before." He told her nervously, slipping back into his Human way of talking accidently.

Celestia found his nervousness adorable as she had never really seen him act like this before. Back in her youth it was her that was the nervous one.

Chris had helped her overcome that, and now it was her turn to help him.

She used her magic to gently move him closer to her and stopped when he was just about to touch the water. Chris looked pretty startled over the whole thing but become aware of his pants moving on their own. He looked down at them and saw them covered in a golden aura. He then looked at Celestia, who was looking back at him for conformation.

Chris took a deep breath and nodded nervously. Celestia smiled assuredly up at him and pulled them down magically. Chris kicked them away in the general direction of a washing basket and then looked back at Celestia sheepishly. Said Princess was staring at his naked body with admiration, she stopped for a few seconds when she reached below his waist but looked back up at Chris's face and pulled him gently into the shower.

Chris flinched slightly as the water hit him but quickly found it to be quite soothing. Celestia smiled at him warmly and magically picked up some mint smelling soap. She put it under the water for a few seconds and then proceeded to…wash Chris.

Chris felt a little bit uncomfortable with this but as he looked at her eyes and caught her loving gaze…he found himself relaxing. He then looked at a bottle with the words "Mango Shampoo" on it, and picked it up. Celestia stopped lathering his body momentarily as she saw Chris put some of the lotion onto his palm and look at her questioningly.

She couldn't help but feel excited as she nodded eagerly, having not done this with him for so long…

Chris smiled and shook of his nervousness, before putting his palm onto her fur and rubbing the shampoo into it. Celestia couldn't repress a quiet moan that escaped her as she felt her lover rub his hands all over her body, lathering it with the sweet smelling liquid. Chris walked around her as he washed her, reaching her Cutie Mark and starting to rub the shampoo into it.

Celestia let out a loud moan as he did this, causing him to instantly stop and look at her worriedly.

"Tia are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He asked concernedly.

Celestia shook her head and turned her head around to face him. She had a heavy blush on her cheeks and was panting lightly.

"No I'm fine…It's just that my Cutie Mark…and many other ponies can also function as a pleasure point…in other words…"

Chris blinked at the word "Cutie Mark" but quickly figured out that she meant the sun on her flank. Come to think of it he had never really had a good look at Comfort Manes or Hard Labours Cutie Mark. He would have to check again the next time he saw them.

More importantly he had just been told that he had just touched something that could cause Celestia to get…a release. He instantly took his hands off her, only for them to be enveloped in a golden glow. He looked back at Celestia and cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"I…I-You don't have to stop…I'd prefer it if you didn't actually…"

Celestia's face had gone bright red as she said this but her gaze remained quite certain.

Chris blinked rapidly at this revelation but nodded at her nervously and went back to slowly rubbing the lotion onto her flank. Like before Celestia started to moan, albeit a little quieter this time. She also began to pant again whilst her eyes glazed over slightly. Chris wasn't sure of when to stop and just figured that he should keep it up until she said otherwise. And so he kept it up for around five more minutes, slowing down slightly as the Princesses legs started wobbling and she began to pant harder. Her currently non ethereal tail had raised itself automatically, giving him a good view of her glistening arousal.

He tried to ignore it for a while as he had seen it at the start of his "Massaging." But after a while he found himself unable to keep his gaze away from it for more than a few seconds at a time. In the midst of all her pleasure Celestia felt a feeling of indecisiveness coming from her beloved and with some effort on her behalf, turned her head around to face him and saw what he was looking at.

"You can do more than stare at it you know."

Chris jumped slightly and stopped rubbing her flank. He looked at her face and instantly caught her seductive smirk. He went back to rubbing her Cutie Mark as she looked away from him again, contemplating on whether to do what he wanted. In truth her panting and moaning were affecting his judgement as he found himself becoming more turned on then he had ever been before in his entire life.

He looked at her marehood again and slowly raised a finger to it, touching it gently. Celestia instantly whimpered as she felt this, finding the light touch to be more torturous than pleasurable. Her sadness was soon swept away as she felt him apply more pressure, running his finger around it slowly and brushing over her nub gently. Celestia quivered as he did this, the effects of both her Cutie Mark being rubbed and her marehood being touched made her feel like she was on cloud nine.

Chris actually found himself smiling at his lovers reactions, feeling a great amount of happiness that he could make her feel like this. He looked at her puffy arousal and without so much as a thought, he moved his face closer to it and flicked her nub gently. The reaction was instantaneous. Celestia cried out his name and collapsed onto her front legs, her rear remained in the air however. Chris found himself startled as his lovers juices dripped out onto his face and accidently swallowed some of it. It didn't taste bad if he was being honest. If anything it tasted like a sweet watermelon.

After a few moments Celestia stood back up and turned around quickly. She instantly kissed Chris deeply and sighed as she felt his hands go onto her body again, massaging her without actually meaning to. Celestia drew back from the kiss and looked down at Chris's own arousal. She looked back up at him with a smirk and made him sit down with her magic. The water was still hitting the both of them but it was so gentle that they didn't find it bothering at all.

She went to touch her lover's member with her hoof but found herself stopped as Chris put his hand on it, halting her.

"What's the matter Chris?" She asked warmly.

Chris was bright red again which made her smile at him caringly. After what he just did, and did quite well mind you, he still managed to blush at the thought of someone touching him…there.

"I-It's just that nobody-Uh nopony has ever…um."

Celestia cocked an eyebrow at this.

"I thought you and…her, nearly had sex. Surely you must have done some sort of foreplay first."

"Well…I didn't feel comfortable with the idea so Sophie suggested we just get straight to it." He replied awkwardly.

"_So I'm his first for not just sex but this as well?"_

"Well I better make sure you really enjoy this then." Celestia said sultrily.

She magically took Chris's hand off of her hoof and kissed him gently. As she did this she reached down with her hoof and started rubbing his member slowly and softly, electing him to groan into her mouth. She removed her mouth from his and began kissing his neck gently, keeping her rubbing up at the same time. The Princess then took her mouth from his neck and looked at his fully erect length. She then looked back at him and smirked coyly, moving her head down to it and proceeding to give it a little lick.

Chris shuddered from the sensation and clenched his fists, bringing a smile to the Alicorn before she continued to give his member little licks. Eventually she stopped licking it and for a moment looking at it as though she was expecting a question. Celestia then grinned widely and put her mouth over it, sucking it slowly. She looked up at Chris and felt extremely proud as she saw him panting heavily. This in turn made her begin to speed up her motions and use her right hoof to fondle underneath his member. After a few moments she heard him start gasping shallowly and removed his length from her mouth, continuing to pleasure it with her hoofs instead. She smiled at her Human affectionately and moved to the side, putting her mouth to his ear.

"Finish for me Chris, I want you to come for me right now." She whispered lovingly, letting her tongue lick the rim of his ear softly.

Chris opened his eyes and looked at Celestia for a brief moment. The Alicorn seized this moment and started kissing him passionately. This was obviously too much for the Human as he bucked his hips slightly and released his essence onto the shower floor, where it was washed away by the still running water. Celestia drew back from him and both smiled affectionately at the other, caressing the others face gently.

"I love you Chris." Celestia purred adoringly.

"I love you too Tia." He replied, electing a beautiful smile from the Alicorn.

Chris blinked in surprise and instantly put a hand over his mouth, cursing over and over in his head. He hadn't meant to say that, it just sort of…slipped out.

Celestia smiled at him calmly and moved the hand away from his mouth with her hoof. She then began to kiss him softly, instantly getting kissed back. She then drew back from him and looked at her lover with half lidded eyes.

"I love you." She said again.

"I lo-"

Chris stopped himself from completing that. He couldn't explain it properly. The urge to just declare how much he cared for her was overwhelming. And yet he was honestly so frightened so saying those three special words.

Everyone he had ever loved had either been taken from him or left him…He didn't…he couldn't feel that pain again. He just couldn't.

Celestia frowned as she heard this, felt his pain and anguish, his denial to ever love somepony again.

She smiled sadly at him and switched off the shower with her magic, leaving the two of them getting progressively colder as the seconds went by.

Celestia reached out with her hoof and put Chris's hand on her chest, right where her heart was beating.

"Can you feel it Chris?" She asked softly.

"Y-Yes."

"It beats for you and you alone Chris. It aches for you just I ache for your touch." She continued gently.

She took her hoof off of his hand and touched the left side of his chest, smiling to herself as she felt his heartbeat.

"Your heart beats for me Chris. I can feel it and it aches for me as much as mine does for you."

She moved her head forwards and put her forehead on his, mindful to avoid hurting him with her horn. Her larger eyes gazed into her lovers tenderly and let out a single tear.

"I know you're afraid to love me Chris. The thought of admitting it and losing it petrifies you…But it hurts me so much when you ignore what we feel for each other."

She closed her eyes for a moment a let a flurry of tears escape them.

"Chris I'm so scared of losing you again that the mere thought of it makes me want to cling to you for all of eternity. I just want to take you back into my bed and have us hold each other, warm each other and whisper promises of love and safety in the others ear. And it hurts…it hurts me so much when I know that there is nothing I can do to make that a reality."

She opened her eyes and startled Chris with the amount of sadness within them.

"I love you so much Chris…I…I…"

The Princess stopped talking, refusing to continue for fear of becoming inconsolable. Suddenly she found herself being pulled onto Chris's body and embraced. The warmth from her Human made her nuzzle him instinctively and embrace him herself.

"Tia I.."

Celestia looked up at her beloved, her eyes imploring him to finish, to love…to love her.

Chris took a deep breath and exhaled smoothly, before looking down at her shiny eyes and speaking to her in a tone that sounded so nervous…no, not nervous. Afraid.

"I-I-I lo…I love you too."

Celestia's eyes began to pour with held back tears as she heard this. She instantly lunged at him and started to kiss him desperately, holding herself to him as though she was scared he would disappear if she didn't.

Chris felt her laughing as she kissed him and couldn't help but laugh with her, returning the kiss as well as he could as he felt her tongue suddenly enter his mouth and wrestle with his own.

Slowly, after what felt like a lifetime, Celestia removed her lips from her lover and started to nuzzle him affectionately.

"Oh Chris I just want to scream my love for you to all of Equestria." She said excitedly, shivering somewhat as she felt his lips on her neck.

"Heh, if you did then Equestria would get jealous." He quipped, making her giggle at him in response.

Suddenly they both heard distant knocking and frowned as their moment was interrupted. But with a sigh they both stood up, got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around themselves. Celestia opened the bathroom door and walked outside whilst Chris remained inside. She looked at him questioningly and tilted her head sideways slightly.

"I'm not sure if you want whoever is out there to see…well us." Chris explained, a small grin on his face.

Celestia merely smirked and pulled him out of the bathroom magically. She then opened the main door before he could run back in and smiled pleasantly at none other than her nephew.

Prince Blueblood.

"Is there a problem?" She asked casually, not even a trace of her barely restrained smirk as she saw her nephew looking at Chris with a expression of utter disgust.

**Hahahaha, oh boy. Trollestia moment right there XD **

**Anyway I hope you wonderful people liked this special lovey dovey chapter :)**

**The next one will be right back into the action, so to speak. It'll be up sometime this week if you're lucky :P**

**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck it in a review.**

**Peace Everypony :D **


	7. Chapter 6

**Helllllo my fellow fans.**

**Right seeing as you all loved the last chapter it has inclined me to get on with this one quickly :P**

**By the way, I've recently started another story called Help Thy Lonely Soul. It consists around Nightmare Moon and a Human called Jason Storm becoming friends, helping each other and eventually becoming lovers.**

**Let's just say that if you like this, then you'll definitely like that.**

**Anyway onto trolling Blueblood and…some rather randy scenes XD**

**And no the title is not misspelt XD**

**Begin!**

**It's A Heat Day To Meet The Locals**

Blueblood forced his disgusted stare from Chris and onto Celestia who was looking at Blueblood with an almost noticeable smirk.

"Yes Aunty there is a problem. One of your servants had the gall to ruin my breakfast." He replied in annoyance.

Celestia raised an eyebrow which was quickly followed by Chris raising his own.

"Oh my, what an absolute catastrophe that must have been for you Nephew." Celestia said, her expression genuinely concerned for her _poor_ Nephew.

"Indeed it was Aunty. Something must be done to keep that servant in her place!"

Chris had to use every ounce of his willpower not to burst into laughter at the pathetic stallion, and judging by Celestia's twitching mouth, she was at the end of her willpower as well.

"Do not worry Blueblood. I will make sure she gets the appropriate punishment for her actions." She told him. Although Blueblood didn't catch the trembling on her muzzle Chris certainly did, and had to bite his tongue to stop himself from collapsing with restrained laughter.

Blueblood smiled happily at his Aunty and left with a quick snort in Chris's direction.

Celestia quickly closed the door, cast a soundproofing spell and promptly began to die with laughter. Chris had done well to keep his own laughter in but the moment he caught Celestia's eye he pretty much had to lean on her to stop himself from rolling around on the floor and laughing like a madman.

"T-T-That was the m-most pathetic p-p-pony I've ever seen!" Chris spluttered, unable to talk properly due to his laughter beginning to hurt. "She ruined his breakfast Tia so you better put her in her place…or she might do it again!"

Celestia for all of her many years of experience couldn't hold back her own laughter. She felt a little bad for laughing at Bluebloods expense but the smug stallion brought it on himself.

"D-Don't worry Chris, I'll give her a raise." She said just as difficulty.

After a short while both managed to get hold of themselves and stopped laughing. Celestia started drying herself and Chris did the same, although he did finish a long time before she did. He looked around for some clothing and blanched as he saw a large amount of replicated clothing with different colours and patterns being hung over a chair that had most certainly not been there before he showered with Celestia.

"I swear one day I am going to catch you sneaky pony." He vowed quietly.

Celestia looked around and smiled appreciatively as he threw his towel in a washing basket and started putting his clothes on.

"_He's not as toned as he used to be but given time that should change."_

She smiled secretively and for a few moments blushed as well. She shook it off and quickly finished drying herself, before going on to brushing her mane, wincing as she hit a few knots. Suddenly the brush stopped in mid-air which made Celestia turn around to see Chris holding it.

"There are other brushes here if you need one Chris." She said.

Chris merely rolled his eyes and began brushing her mane himself. The Alicorn was pleasantly surprised at this but soon shivered and relaxed as he began to run his fingers through her mane, following each brush stroke and simultaneously massaging her scalp.

"Mhmm I didn't know you were good at this love." She said calmly, utter relaxation making it difficult for her to speak at all.

"I'm good at a lot of things, you just don't know them all yet." He replied coyly.

"Oh really? Well you'll just have to indulge me later then." She told him sultrily.

"I plan too."

Celestia shivered at the huskiness in his voice and wondered just how much his admittance of love had helped him to become more open with her.

Chris smiled as he finished brushing her mane and looked down at her tail, then back to Celestia who was looking at him happily.

"Do you want to do your tail or would you rather I do it instead?" He asked questioningly.

Celestia's face went slightly red for a moment but turned around and jumped onto the bed with her flank and tail in Chris's direction. Chris chuckled and slowly started brushing her long ethereal tail, doing the same thing as before and running his fingers through it, following each brush stroke.

Chris suddenly smirked as an idea came to him. Slowly, he continued running his fingers through her tail and began to slowly brush her Cutie mark. Celestia gasped as she felt this and turned around to see Chris's innocent expression looked back at her.

"Is something wrong Tia?"

He continued to lightly trail the brush over her flank as he asked this and found himself taken aback as Celestia's eyes darkened with repressed lust.

"There's nothing wrong with this Chris. I'm just unsure if you're ready for what I can do to you tonight."

Chris felt slightly nervous as she said this but decided to call her bluff and continued brushing her flank. After a few minutes in Celestia was starting to pant which Chris smirked at but stopped brushing and stood up.

"Chris if you stop then I swear that I will take you right here right now."

Chris looked at his lovers face and swallowed audibly as he realised that she wasn't joking.

"You'll have to shower again afterwards if I do Tia." He teased.

Celestia put a hoof to her chin and seemed to ponder on this for a few seconds, before looking at him with a wicked grin.

"Well…add a little more than a brush and so will you." She said seductively.

"_A little more than a …oh."_

Chris found himself blushing slightly at her sly request and felt unsure whether or not to comply. Celestia felt just how unsure he was stroked his face casually with her ethereal tail, forcing his attention back on her and out of his doubtful mind.

"_Maybe she's still a little rattled from what happened before…"_

Instead of complying to what she asked, Chris put the brush to one side and climbed onto the bed with her. Celestia raised an eyebrow at this but couldn't help but crawl over to him as he lay back against a pillow and tapped his chest. She reached him and laid her head down on his chest, almost purring as she soaked up his body's warmth.

"Feel better?" Chris asked, amusement lacing his tone as he did so.

Celestia didn't know what he was talking about for a moment. She felt fine…actually she felt like she could feel even better, make him feel even better. Her eyes darkened slightly and she rolled on top of him, looking down at him with half lidded eyes.

"Tia?"

"I want you Chris…I want you right now."

Chris's eyebrows nearly shot off of his head at this. One second she was letting him brush her hair and the next she wanted…this.

"Tia are you alright?" He asked concernedly.

Celestia suddenly seemed to snap out of it as her eyes lost their dark tint and regained their bright one instead.

"Oh no…It can't be. I haven't felt one in nearly two millennia so why now?"

Celestia's rambling was starting to worry Chris immensely and so he put a hand to her cheek, stopping her rambling immediately. One the other hand her eyes darkened again and she suddenly developed a rather predatory grin as she stared down at him, leaning into his hand slightly as she did so.

"I'm aching for you Chris, can you help me with that?" She asked seductively, her eyes darkening with each passing second.

Chris was looking up at her warily, completely confused as to why she was suddenly like this.

"Tia what's the matter with you? Are you feeling okay because your body's kinda…hot."

At this Celestia smirked at his question and then proceeded to kiss the living hell out of him. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth and completely battered his around, dominating him with absolute mastery. Chris on the other hand was stuck in a daze. A part of him was screaming at the wrongness to this situation, saying that something was up with Celestia. But the other part of him just didn't care.

Celestia took her mouth back from his and started to give his neck little licks, making him gasp at the sensation and start to instinctively move his hands over her body. The Alicorn of the sun brought her eyes on par with his own and seemed to stare into his soul, her intelligent blue eyes darkening even further and even taking on a subtle glow. Chris felt a full scale sensation of lust overwhelm him as he gazed back, giving Celestia a great deal of satisfaction as she watched his eyes starting to take on a glow themselves.

"It's been two thousand years Chris. So you can understand why I want you to rut me until I can't walk again." She purred at him sultrily.

Chris merely nodded at her, unable to make himself speak.

"Good. Now understand that I'm your mare and take me NOW!"

Chris was all but ready to take, no rip his clothes off and do as she commanded. Fortunately for him Celestia's door flew open and both he and Celestia were almost deafened by an extremely loud voice.

"**TIA! REMOVE YOURSELF FROM CHRIS AND GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"**

Celestia turned her head to see her little sister standing in the doorway and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"I am in the middle of something here little sister. Go and play with some of the guards if you're that desperate because Chris is all mine."

Chris shook his head as his eyes stopped glowing which Celestia noticed straight away. She frowned at this but patted his chest in an action to stay put and got off of him. Luna was already inside of her room and was looking at her with a rather annoyed expression.

"Tia you're not thinking correctly, you're in heat."

Celestia raised an eyebrow at this but did managed to lose some of the lust that had filled her eyes.

"Luna it is impossible for me to be in heat. I've not been in heat for two millennia so why would I be no-"

"You haven't been in heat for so long because the only being you could ever love has been gone for that long." Luna interrupted. "But now he is back and so is your heat. Come now Tia surely you would want your second time to be more than just instincts."

Celestia's eyes regained their normal appearance and she shook her head rapidly.

"Ugh, sorry Lulu. I could barely make out what you were saying with my instincts screaming at me." She apologised.

"It is okay sister, you're not in control of your actions."

Chris had chosen at this moment to get up and walk over to them which made both of them look at him. Luna's eyes widened at this and magically held him on the spot. Celestia's eyes started darkening again as well as her mouth forming itself back into the sly smirk.

"Sister control yourself! And Chris, you need to stay away from Celestia for a while okay."

"What why? What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" He asked rapidly.

"Tia is going through…a heat that has been denied for two thousand years. So you can see how even she would have problems with this."

Chris looked at Celestia who seemed to be shivering slightly. In truth she was repressing her almost overpowering instincts.

"It's the same with any anti-heat potion or spell. You keep using it for as long as you like but eventually you'll forget and it will hit you with a passion." Luna continued.

Celestia looked back at Chris and gritted her teeth as she tried to talk to her lover.

"I-I'm not s-sure how long I can stay away from y-you. But y-you need to leave C-Canterlot, at least until two days have passed. It should b-be gone by then."

Two days? I thought heat's lasted weeks?" He asked confusedly.

"It's different for Alicorns Chris. Our natural magical energy fights it off instead of allowing it like Unicorns do." Luna explained.

Celestia took a deep breath and nearly stumbled at she managed to smell her lovers scent. It took every ounce of her willpower not to throw her sister out of the room and coerce her lover into rutting her silly. But she did manage to stay in control and look at her beloved with a trembling smile.

"I-It'll b-be okay…I'll b-be right here when you g-get back my love. G-Go to Ponyville…and ask f-for Twilight Sparkle. S-She will t-take you in."

Chris felt extremely worried for her but nodded and was let out of Luna's magical grip. He then proceeded to walk out of the room and accidently brushed Celestia on the way out. The sun Princess nearly lost it at this but held strong until he was out of her room and beyond her sight or smell.

Luna watched her sister pitifully but knew that as long as Chris wasn't in the palace then her sister would be able to rule as she usually did.

"Sister I would recommend that you perform an anti-heat spell on yourself if you wish to last the day…Speaking of the day I am exhausted. I shall see you when it is time to raise the moon dear sister."

Celestia had started to feel a slight bit better now that her lover was nowhere within sight. But even as she thought that she felt her instincts demanding that she retrieve him. With a deep breath she nodded to her sister and used the spell on herself, smiling when she felt her instincts calm down.

"_It's not full proof though. I just need to keep my mind off of Chris and I should be safe."_

Celestia nodded to her sister and watched as she headed in the direction of her chambers, before taking a deep breath and walking towards her throne room.

Chris had been escorted outside the moment he had entered the throne room and guessed that Luna had informed them of Celestia's…problem. They had taken him outside and gestured for him to enter a chariot. Chris would rather not have entered Ponyville like this but seeing as he couldn't exactly ask Celestia to teleport him there again he resigned himself to his fate and climbed in the chariot.

After around five minutes he felt the chariot land and exited it with as much grace as a slightly airsick Human could. He noticed with satisfaction that the chariot had dropped him off a short distance away from the village and took a guess that Luna had informed them to do this.

"_Although how she knew that this is what I wanted is beyond me." _Chris thought inquisitively.

He turned around and saw that the guards seemed to be awaiting something.

"Um, you can go now. Thanks for the lift." Chris said awkwardly.

They all nodded at him and began to fly off back in the direction of Canterlot. Chris grinned as they did so and started walking into the village. As he entered it, it took him all of about three seconds before he was knocked down by a pink blur.

"OH my gosh it's you! It's been ages since you last came here, well saying ages, it's actually been more like a day but the point still stands that I HAVEN'T THROWN YOU A PARTY!"

Chris was still quite dazed from being tackled and only got the last six words. Thankfully help arrived seconds later.

"Pinkie Pie that's the Prince! You knocked down the Prince!"

Pinkie Pie giggled at this and bounced off of Chris, who slowly got back onto his feet. He shook his head and looked down to see the two mares that had spoken to him the last time he was in Ponyville.

"It's fine really. And I'm not a Prince so please don't start bowing again okay?"

The purple coated one flinched at this before he eyes seemed to take on a stern expression.

"Of course you're the Prince. Maybe not in marriage but you're Princess Celestia's lover so that does technically make you a Prince, we spoke about this yesterday Prince Crystal."

"_Prince Crystal? I guess Tia thought my Human name wouldn't have gone down so well."_

"Umm please just call me Chris." He asked awkwardly.

The purple coated pony cocked her head at this but sighed and nodded at him.

"Okay…Chris. My name is Twilight Sparkle and the mare that _knocked you over_ is Pinkie Pie."

Chris had to hold back a grin as she practically growled when it came to Pinkie knocking him down, which in turn made her giggle and bounce off rapidly whilst talking to herself about party banners.

"Ahh right, I was sent to find you actually." He said, grinning slightly as Twilights eyes seemed to widen as he did so.

"Really? What for?" She asked nervously.

"Well Tia has…a bit of a problem at the moment and it's best that I stay away from her for two days. So she recommended I uhh ask if you could take me in for that long."

Chris didn't know what it was but something told him to brace himself at that particular moment.

"Oh my gosh is she okay? What's wrong with her? Oh wait she wants me to take you in? Oh no the library is a mess! I'm so sorry Prince, I should have been expectant of-"

Chris promptly shut her up by closing her muzzle with his hand.

He let go of her muzzle once she had calmed down her hyperventilating and nodded at him.

"I'm sorry Prin-uhh Chris. But do you mind telling me what is wrong with her?" She asked tentatively.

"Umm okay but not here. Your library would be more convenient seeing as I'm sure Tia wouldn't want everypony knowing this." He finished with a chuckle, getting a small smile from Twilight in return.

As they walked through Ponyville, Chris noticed that many of the locals were looking at him with wonder and…some rather lustful expressions, especially from the Pegasi. He shivered at the last one but forced himself to focus on just getting to Twilights library where he should be safe.

He noticed a large tree in front of him and grinned in wonder as he realised that it had been hollowed out and been turned into a kind of…tree house.

"I take it that this is your home?" He asked curiously.

"Yep" She replied happily. "I've been here for a few years now and I still can't imagine living anywhere else."

Chris smiled as she said this and wondered what life could have been like if he had ever been adopted into a family. Would he even be here now? Would he have gone back home because he had a family that loved him?

He shook his head to rid himself of those questions and when they reached Twilights house, opened the door for her to walk through.

"Oh thank you Chris." She said in surprise.

"Indeed Twilight, what a gentlecolt." Came a rather posh voice from behind them.

They both turned around to see a Unicorn with a wavy indigo mane, white fur and a three diamonds for a Cutie Mark.

She looked Chris up and down and smiled when she seemed to be impressed with his clothing.

"I hope you are finding your clothing comfortable Prince." She asked in a rather refined manner.

Chris smiled at her accent but found it to be quite interesting seeing as Twilights and Pinkies didn't sound so…high class.

"The clothing is actually really nice. I wish I could thank the one responsible." He said wistfully.

The Unicorn smiled at this and took a slight bow as she started to talk.

"I am Rarity my Prince. Ponyville's own fashionista and the one who made that work of art you now wear."

"_Rarity…she was the one who fixed my coat!"_

The white Unicorn squeaked slightly as she found herself being hugged by Chris.

"Oh my, are you alright darling?"

Chris released the blushing Unicorn and smiled at her gratefully.

"I'm fine thanks, it's just I realised that you're the one who fixed my coat…thank you, it meant a lot to me."

Rarity smiled at him and seemed to blush even harder at his praise.

"It was no trouble darling." She said selflessly, waving away his praise but finding it fantastic at the same time that Celestia's own lover was thanking her.

They both jumped as they heard Twilight clear her throat and turned to see her smiling whilst gesturing for Chris to come inside.

"I've got to talk to Twilight about something for a moment, is it alright if we can have some privacy?" Chris asked questioningly.

"Oh it's no trouble at all darling. Do you mind meeting some of our friends though? They've all been very curious about meeting you."

"Sure I'd love to meet new peo…ponies." Chris replied, grimacing on the inside about stuttering over his words again.

Rarity nodded and began to walk quickly away from Chris as he walked inside of Twilights library and shut the door behind him.

"So what's wrong with Celestia, Chris?" Twilight asked, gesturing for him to take a seat on her sofa.

Chris eyed the small sofa but sat down on it and made sure there was enough room for his host.

"Well she's gone into a…heat. And I have to stay away until her magical energy fights it off, which should be in around two days. I'd imagine Tia would send me a letter when it is over."

Twilight's eyes seemed to widen at this revelation, having never read about her celestial ruler going into any kind of heat before.

"A heat? Well it's the right season for it now but I always thought that Celestia was never affected by it like us normal ponies."

"Well apparently she isn't…but now that I'm back it's hit her with everything it's got."

Twilight tilted her head in confusion at this and magically brought over a notepad and feather.

"What do you mean you've come back?"

Chris sighed at her question as he didn't really know where to start himself.

"Well according to Tia I was her lover two thousand years ago, but something happened and I was sent away. I don't know what happened to me exactly...She did say that I was attacked by ponies because they couldn't accept who I was. But I don't really want to bring something like that up again for her. Something tells me all she wants to do now that I'm back is forget that it ever happened."

Twilight had been nodded whilst he explained as well as writing everything down on her little notepad. Chris wondered if it was some sort of addiction for the lavender Unicorn, but it wasn't his place to ask and so he remained silent.

Eventually she put it down and focused back on Chris with a curious expression on her face.

"So you and Princess Celestia used to be lovers two thousand years ago? Wow, it's never been recorded in any book about her."

"Maybe she didn't want anything to remind her about me." Chris shrugged. "But anyway I'm back and slowly remembering things…although it can be annoying when I start flashing in the middle of a conversation."

"Flashing?" Twilight asked questioningly.

"It's what I've called it when I end up seeing a memory happen in front of me. Sometimes I say stuff that I shouldn't know anything about. I'm not sure what to call that yet but I'll think of something book worthy eventually."

Twilight giggled at him and got up as she heard a knock on her door.

"Oh I guess my friends couldn't wait to see you."

She opened the door and let in a group of female ponies. There was an orange coated one with a Stetson on her head, an group of apples for her Cutie Mark and a ponytail for her mane and…well tail.

There was also a cyan coloured Pegasus with a rainbow striped mane and tail, as well as a lightning bolt that was also rainbow coloured for her Cutie Mark.

Then last but not least there was a butter yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail and a group of butterflies for her Cutie Mark.

"Okay Chris. Let me introduce you to Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. You've already met Rarity and Pinkie Pie, although I'm not sure where Pinkie is at the moment.

All of the newly introduced ponies bowed at him which he instantly groaned at.

"For the love of God stop it with the bowing, you don't need to do it."

Rainbow Dash instantly flew over to him as he said this and looked him dead in the eye for a moment, startling him slightly before she backed off and grinned at him boisterously.

"Hah! I like you already. So how'd somepony like you snag a mare like Princess Celestia?" She asked curiously.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight cried in annoyance.

"What? He doesn't seem to mind?"

Chris chuckled at the two of them and stood up, frowning as they all winced at his height.

"In all honesty I don't remember how I managed to "Snag" Tia." He confessed sheepishly.

"What? How can you not remember something like that?" Rainbow asked bewilderedly.

"There's more to my past then even I know. But who knows, maybe I'll remember someday and tell you about it."

Applejack approached Chris next and stuck her hoof out for a hoofshake, which Chris took with a grin.

"Well as ya'll know mah name's Applejack. Ah work at a lil farm called Sweet Apple Acres and we see the best apple products ya'll ever taste." She finished.

Chris found her accent to be strangely familiar for some reason and for a moment saw a mare very much like Applejack in front of him. Except instead of a Stetson, she was wearing what looked like armour and a long sword in her mouth.

"Uhh Prince Crystal, are you okay?" Asked Twilight.

Chris snapped out of his trance and realized that he was staring right at Applejacks face. Said mare was grinning slightly but was looking at him with concern.

"Umm sorry about that. I get these…flashes sometimes and I see…memories. It's hard to explain but I'm sorry if you thought I was staring."

"Oh what did you see?" Asked Twilight excitedly.

"I'm not sure. A mare, she looked like Applejack but she had armour on and a sword in her mouth." He explained confusedly.

Applejack looked confused at this but Twilight looked intrigued. She secretly planned to research as much as she could about anything that happened two thousand years ago.

Suddenly Pinkie Pie slammed through the door and promptly dragged all the other five out with her, leaving a very confused Chris standing alone in Twilights library.

"Well that escalated quickly." He said to no one in particular.

After about ten minutes of reading through "Equestria's top one hundred facts", Chris jumped slightly as Twilight waved to him from outside a window. Chris raised an eyebrow but put the book down and walked outside.

As he got there however, Twilight teleported in front of him and waved at him to follow her. Chris cocked his eyebrow again but jogged after her. This led to him reaching her only for her to teleport a short distance in front of him. Eventually she stopped just outside of a rather tasty looking shop and walked inside.

Chris rolled his eyes but followed her inside only to see a lot of arrow signs pointing up a flight of stairs.

"_I hope I don't get done for trespassing here. I can see Tia not being overly happy with that."_

None the less he walked up the stairs and opened a door.

"SURPRISE!"

Chris jumped at the sudden noise but found himself smiling as he looked around a room which seemed to be covered in party banners and other party related stuff like balloons or party poppers.

There was a large banner in the room that read " Welcome To Ponyville Prince Crystal/Chris"

Chris chuckled at his split name and grinned at the Twilight and her group of friends that he had recently met.

"Well what's all this?" He asked happily.

Pinkie Pie suddenly shot in front of him and began to…explain at a rapid rate.

"What is all this? Well this is your "Welcome to Ponyville party" everypony gets one when they first arrive in Ponyville. Well what do you think? Were you surprised? Huh? Huh?"

Chris had to slap his ear a few times just to get the ringing out of it, but smiled down at the hyperactive pony and nodded.

"You bet I was. I've never had a party before so it was definitely surprising."

Pinkie Pie seemed to go red and inflate as he said this.

"WHAT! You've never had a party…EVER!"

"Nope not where I came from. But what makes yours extra special." He replied, smiling somewhat when this seemed to calm the pony down.

"_Hmm I better not tell anypony that it's my birthday in three days. It doesn't really matter anyway but I don't want this pony to work overtime to try and impress me or anything."_

With that thought locked in his mind he walked over to introduce himself to the only pony he hadn't actually heard talk yet.

Fluttershy saw him coming over and tried to hide behind her mane. Chris thought this was insanely cute but rubbed his head somewhat as a headache started to form.

"Um hey, I haven't really talked to you yet. How are you?" He asked kindly.

"I…um, I'm okay thank you. A-Are you o-okay?" She replied timidly.

She stopped hiding behind her mane for a moment and looked at him with her soft green eyes.

_The room instantly changed around him, forming itself into a different room filled with fire and smoke_

_Chris was walking through it as quickly as he could whilst shouting for somepony._

"_SAPPHIRE! SISTER WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

"_CRYSTAL HELP!"_

_Chris instantly recognised the voice as his sister and charged up the stairs. He got the top and saw his sister trapped under some large wooden planks. His sister's soft green eyes met his own as he sprinted over to her and attempted to lift up the planks. _

"_Ughh! Come on!" He yelled, gritting his teeth as he slowly began to lift the planks off of her. _

_He chucked the first one the the side and started on the second, not noticing a plank above him beginning to move. Sapphire did however and pushed him away with her fore hooves just before it landed on top of him._

_Chris put a hand in front of his face as the fire flared in front of him. He ran over to it and attempted to move it, ignoring the horrible burning sensation on his hands. He looked over it and saw his sister looking up and then back at him._

"_Take care of yourself brother." She said sadly._

_Chris flew backwards as the entire rood collapsed in front of him and on his sister._

"_NO! SAPPHIRE!"_

The whole room warped back into the present and Chris jumped back from Fluttershy. Everything around him started to sway and go in and out of focus. He was barely aware of voices saying his name as he fell onto his back and stared blankly at the ceiling.

His eyes were still flashing memories of fire and smoke before they closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.

The last thing he was aware of was a vision of two beings. One himself and the other the Earth pony that he had just watched die. They were embracing each other with the pony in tears.

"_T-They tried to...to…"_

"_They won't ever be able to do that again Sapphire. I will always protect you."_

"_I will always protect you…"_

"_Always protect you…"_

"_Protect you…"_

"_Protect…"_

**Sorry about the wait everypony but I've been busy as of late. **

***Sigh* Now onto my newest story (Yes another one, sue me.) Help Thy Lonely Soul.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chappy :)**

**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck it in a review.**

**Peace Everypony :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everypony, how's ya doing?**

**I'm a little bit bored so I might as well continue on with this fic :P**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the first part of this chapter. **

**Tell me what you think if you wanna.**

**It's going to be an interesting chapter to say the least.**

**Begin!**

**Memories Birthday's And Rutting**

**(Part one)**

_Fire…_

_Fire and burning smoke surrounded him, he could barely breathe left alone see anything. He realised that he was lying on his back outside of his collapsed house and groaned miserably. With some effort on his behalf Chris forced himself to stand, his body screaming at him to rest as he did so. _

"_Sa-Sapphire!" _

_Chris walked over to what remained of the roof and attempted to lift an immensely large plank up. _

"_Ugh! C-Come on!" He groaned in exhaustion. _

_It took him a good fifteen minutes but the tired Human eventually managed to move enough of the collapsed building. It was the last piece of rubble that revealed her…his little sister._

_The Earth pony was still, unmoving and showed no sign of what he was looking for the most…breathing._

"_Sapphie…?" _

_Chris fell to his knees and crawled over to her slowly. Once he reached her, he picked the small pony up and cradled her to him. _

_He suddenly heard the flapping of many wings behind him but still refused to take his gaze away from his sister. _

"_Chris? Chris what happened, what's going…Oh my…by the sun…" _

_Chris recognized the voice instantly but amongst the raw emotions streaming through him it was nothing more than white noise. After a few seconds he was aware of somepony standing in front of him, attempting to lift his face to theirs. _

_He allowed this and looked on bleakly at the face of Princess Celestia. Said Princess's face was contorting with sadness, sadness for him, sadness for Sapphire…Sadness for all he had lost._

"_Chris…Please, come with me." She asked softly._

"_No…"_

_Celestia's eyes shined with held back tears but still she attempted to convince the Human to follow her._

"_Chris please, you need to come with me. Just…put her down. You have to leave her…just come with me and we can talk please!"_

"_No…I'm not leaving her."_

_Celestia allowed her tears to fall before looking over his shoulder and nodding at somepony. Chris looked behind him with wide eyes as he saw around ten guards approaching him slowly, their spears and swords raised warningly._

"_Why Tia?" He asked, spinning his head around to face her._

"_It's Sapphire, Chris. Red Hoof…he…he bought her servitude. She is his…even in death."_

_Chris's eyes widened as he rapidly stood up and backed away from all of them, his little sister still in his arms. _

"_That sick son of a whorse is not getting Sapphie!" He snarled defiantly, stumbling a little as he continued to back away. _

_The guards all smirked at him and advanced quickly. It was then that Chris saw the symbol of Red Hoof on their armour. These guards were his own private militia. Celestia stood next to them and continued to try and talk him down._

"_There's nothing either of us can do Chris! I'm so sorry but I can't change the law...and the law says that she is his…Just please put her down and come with me before you get hurt!"_

_Chris looked down at his little sister and then back at Celestia and the smug looking guards. He let loose a few tears and kissed Sapphire's forehead before laying her down on the ground behind him and pulling out a small but sharp looking dagger._

"_You can take her over my dead body." He said dangerously. _

_The guards all laughed at this and put their swords in their mouths, preparing to run at him. _

_Celestia's eyes were wide with fear as she knew that no matter what she said, the guards would only listen to her parents or their master. She quickly ran in front of the guards and stood a few feet in front of her lover._

"_Chris please don't do this…for me please don't do this."_

_Chris's hand loosened on his dagger for a moment before he gripped it firmly and glared at her angrily._

"_Would you? If it was Luna would you?" _

_The young Princess gazed down at the ground and found herself unable to answer. The guards snorted at this and walked around her before breaking into a sprint and charging at Chris. _

_Chris waited for the first one to reach him and dodged to the right, twirling his dagger in his hand expertly and stabbing his head. He quickly withdrew it and blocked the next attack, he then kicked the guards' legs out from under him and stabbed him in his eye, twisting the blade and pulling it out. The other guards had frozen at this point, having never suspected that this commoner would be this experienced with a blade._

"_You should have been conscripted boy." Said one of them dangerously._

_Chris merely remained silent and waited for the next attack to come. _

_Suddenly Chris screamed out in pain as is whole body began to convulse with electricity, making the Human fall backwards and continue to twitch every few seconds. He lifted up his head and let loose a flurry of tears as he saw Celestia's horn lit up, sparks still coming from the tip. She gave the guards a warning glare and trotted over to Chris quickly, her eyes shining with unshed tears._

"_I'm sorry Chris, I didn't have a choice." She whimpered quietly._

_Chris saw his sister's corpse being lifted up and taken away by the guards. _

"_No!"_

_He started to slowly lift himself onto his feet only to be forced back down gently by Celestia's magic. _

"_Stop Chris just rest my love, please." She pleaded softly._

_Chris looked up at her and glared angrily, making her look away in shame. _

"_I-I trusted you Tia…"_

_Celestia closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them and attempting to speak…but Chris cut across her._

"_Just…just leave me alone Princess…We're through…"_

_The Princess's eyes widened in horror at this. She shook her head rapidly and nuzzled him repeatedly._

"_No we're not Chris! Please listen to me. I couldn't do anything, Red Hoof is a Prince and I'm only a Princess. His power is above mine, I couldn't do anything to stop the guards and if I didn't stop you then you would have died!" _

_Chris's breathing became shallow as his gasps turned into sobs of pure depression._

"_I wish I had Tia! It's never enough for him is it? First Father then Mother and now my little Sapphie…" _

_He closed his eyes and turned onto his side, ignoring her attempts to nuzzle him._

"_I'm alone now Celestia…I have nothing left to live for…"_

_Celestia frowned sadly and used her magic to lift him up and into her embrace. Together they teleported into her personal chambers, where she was never to have anypony else other than her family or future Husband. Chris's eyes remained closed as he felt himself falling deeper into his spiralling depression. _

_The next thing he felt however was his burnt clothing being removed. First was his shoes, then his socks, trousers and completely burned top. He didn't even pay attention to it, nor the soft bed with luxurious covers that surrounded him. _

_Celestia climbed into it with him and pulled his practically lifeless body into her embrace. She kissed his forehead and then nuzzled his neck soothingly._

"_You're not alone my love. You have me…"_

_Chris let out some more tears, which were gently wiped away by his lover._

"_Is it enough Tia?...Is it enough…"_

The whole room melted and swirled, twisting and changing into memory after memory. None was comprehensible, there were too many and all were crashing down on each other.

Chris could see his anger, his spiralling depression as the full force of raw emotions smashed into his subconscious.

Awakening…

"AHHHHHH!"

Chris opened his eyes and screamed for all it was worth. There were ponies all around him, attempting to keep him still whilst a female walked towards him carrying a syringe. Chris used all of his strength to force everypony off of him. He jumped out of his bed and quickly realised that all he had on were his jeans.

He looked at the material confusedly but snapped back to reality as more nurses burst into the room, followed by…

Chris narrowed his eyes and let his anger show blatantly as he looked at Princess Celestia. Said Princess noticed this straight away and regarded him with worried confusion.

"Chris what's wrong?" She asked concernedly.

"What's wrong…What's WRONG? You…you let Sapphie get taken away from me!" He replied furiously.

Celestia's eyes widened in shock as she heard this. She quickly realized what must have happened and slowly walked over to him, nurses in tow.

"Chris I'm really sorry for what happened that day. But-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Chris yelled, he was absolutely beside himself with rage and was in no mood to listen to what he thought were lies. He looked around and dashed forward, jumping through a window and hissing when he scratched himself on the glass.

He refused to pay attention to it though and he certainly wasn't going to look back. However his focus was stolen as he looked around him…and realised he had no idea where he was.

"_What the? Where the…This isn't Foalsville. Where am I?" _

He ran into the centre of the village and was instantly noticed by most of the population. To his utter disbelief however they stopped all of what they were doing and…bowed to him.

"What…Why is everypony bowing?" He wondered out loud.

"Because you're my Prince, Chris."

Chris spun around to find Celestia no more than five inches from him. He began to back away only to be surrounded by nurses and guards. Celestia smiled at him comfortingly which he found himself almost…drawn too. He shook his head to rid himself of the soothing sensation and attempted to look for a way to run…Which Celestia noticed as well.

"Guards I need you to keep him here. He'll be fine in a few minutes but he mustn't be able to leave Ponyville."

Chris glared at the Princess and looked at the ponies surrounding him.

"You can try and keep me here _Princess_, but I will find Sapphire. And then-"

"Sapphire's is long dead Chris." Celestia interrupted. "I know this must be confusing but you'll be okay in a few minutes."

She looked at the glowing mark on his forehead and smiled when it started to dim slightly.

"What are you talking about? Where is she? Where's Foalsville?"

Celestia closed the gap between the two of them and rested her eyes on his. Chris started to feel that sensation again…it felt…nice.

"Foalsville is gone Chris. It fell in the battle of Redfall…the battle you fought in remember?"

Chris felt so strange. All of what Celestia was saying seemed to wash over him, making him feel safe and warm.

"I…I don't…remember…Tia…what's happening to me?"

"The magical energies in your brain forced your memories to collapse in on one another." She answered softly. "Whoever you were when you were remembering was brought forth to protect your subconscious. The present you is recovering rapidly and soon…he'll be back and you'll go back into his subconscious until he remembers who he was again."

Chris's legs began to shake and he fell over. Celestia caught him with her magic however and brought him close to her, not caring the slightest what anypony else thought of her.

"_Maybe somepony would like to see him whilst he's still here…as he was so long ago."_

There was a bright flash in front of Chris which rapidly dissipated to reveal Princess Luna. Chris's eyes widened at this before he smiled sadly, already feeling as though he was beginning to drift away.

"Luna? You look…different." He said weakly.

"Does the grass still hate you?" He continued feebly, amusement laced in his tone.

Luna's eyes widened in surprise at this. But she soon smiled and picked a blade of grass from nearby. She then put it too her lips and started to blow on the side, creating a strange but gentle music.

"Not anymore Crystal…I learned from the master." She replied gently.

Chris let his body fall limp against his lover's magic and continued to smile sadly at Luna. Said Princess walked over to him and added her magic to her sisters, giving him the Alicorns version of a magical embrace.

And it was in this embrace that the memory of Crystal vanished back into Chris, feeling strangely satisfied but just as sad as he did do.

Chris opened his eyes to find himself lying down in a familiar room. He felt something moving next to him and turned his head around to see Celestia staring back at him lovingly.

"How do you feel Chris?" She asked curiously, her hoof stroking his cheek soothingly.

"Like I've got a pounding headache." He replied amusedly. "What happened? And aren't you still in heat?"

Celestia shook her head and pulled him closer to her, relishing in his warmth as she nuzzled his chest.

"You've been out for a little over forty eight hours Chris. It's quite coincidental really. When I received a letter from Twilight about you, Luna had to slap me to stop me from coming to you."

"Probably a good thing, I'd like to be conscious if you plan on ravaging my body." He quipped playfully.

Celestia just giggled at him and smiled as he put his arm over her tightly.

Chris looked outside of the large window and smiled wearily as he saw the moon shining it's light in the room.

"_It looks late…I can't be sure if it is or not yet but…Happy birthday to me I guess."_

He closed his eyes and felt the gentle grip of sleep start to take him, pulling him in and-

"WHAT!"

Chris sat up and looked around quickly, but frowned in confusion as he didn't see anything.

"Tia what are you shouting for?" He asked in annoyance.

He looked at the Alicorn and gulped audibly as he found himself under the glare of the century.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday today Chris?" She asked sternly.

Chris sighed and rested himself on his elbow.

"Because it's never really mattered to me before." He replied honestly.

Celestia tilted her head in confusion but after a few seconds nodded, understanding of why he would think so.

"The orphanage never celebrated your birthday did they?" She asked quietly.

Chris shook his head and lay back on his pillow. Celestia crawled over to him and more or less threw her body on top of his, making him grunt a little in surprise.

"Well then today I shall make sure it is the best birthday you've ever experienced." She said enthusiastically. "In fact I can already think of something you might like…Depending on whether you remember it or not."

Chris smiled at her and stroked her face gently.

"There's no need you know, I'm only turning nineteen so it's nothing special."

Celestia just shook her head and gazed deep into his eyes, her small muzzle merely centimetres from his mouth.

"But you're special to me…and makes your birthdays special too."

She then closed the gap between them and started to kiss him gently, smiling into it as Chris returned it just as gently. Together they relished in each other's touch, Chris slowly moving his hands over her svelte body and Celestia using her magic to softly touch and caress his skin, along with her hooves gently rubbing his shoulders and arms.

Celestia pulled back and rested her head under his chin, mindful not to hurt him with her horn. Chris just smiled at the pleasantness of it all.

"You know what?" Chris said quietly.

"What?" Celestia replied.

"It's strange…I know that in reality I've known you and loved you for a long time, but even though it's only been a few days for me now…I can't imagine leaving you."

Celestia raised her head and gazed down at him with a small smile on her muzzle.

"I'd never let you leave me…never again." She said softly, before proceeding to nuzzle his cheek tenderly.

"Oh? And what if some rather rowdy mares came to steal me?" He teased amusedly.

Celestia just smirked and rested her head back under his chin, nuzzling deeply into his neck.

"Mhmm I don't know. The moon does look lovely this time of year though doesn't it?" She replied, a slight teasing tone to her voice.

Chris just blinked in confusion but shrugged mentally and tightened his grip on her ever so slightly, making her smile serenely just before sleep took them both into its embrace.

After what felt like a mere few minutes later, Chris opened his eyes and instantly sat up, noticing that Celestia wasn't anywhere to be seen. He looked around the room but found nothing out of the ordinary. He cocked an eyebrow but got out of the bed and made his way into the bathroom, where he quickly showered and dried himself.

Once he had gotten dressed into some clothes that had yet again appeared out of nowhere, Chris left Celestia's room and started to wander the maze that was her palace. Chris felt very strange as he did so, as though something was directing him subconsciously. He eventually opened a door and found himself in some sort of open area. It resembled a large circular dome, similar to a coliseum used for fighting in the early years of Humanities history.

The first thing he noticed was something floating in the air in a purple glow. The second thing he noticed…or rather felt was the unmistakable sensation that he was being watched. He shook this feeling away and walked over to the floating object. As he got closer to it he recognized it to be a sword…and it made his head tingle slightly the more he looked at it.

The sword's blade was midnight black and had a very peculiar inscription on it. The guard was pointed at each end and a light golden colour, its grip was white and the pommel had a very familiar picture of the sun over it. The inscription was clearly not written in any language he had ever seen and yet…he could read it. He took the sword from its magical prison and smiled at the strange yet familiar way it felt in his hand.

"Beings of darkness be banished by thy light and cast into the sun." He read quietly.

The sword suddenly glowed at this, it's blade being encased in a golden aura which quickly moved up his wrist and covered his whole body. He closed his eyes as the light became blinding, not noticing his clothing as it started to morph into something else. The light died down after a few moments and Chris opened his eyes.

To his utter disbelief his entire outfit had changed. His t-shirt had morphed itself into skin tight yet flexible black leather with some light yet tough feeling metal protecting it. His jeans had also changed into a similar material but were followed up by some medieval type greaves that surrounded them. The greaves were a silvery metal and yet seemed to weigh almost nothing. The shoes he was wearing before had also been replaced by some sort of leather in the shape of flat boots. They had buckles that kept them firmly attached to his feet without catching his skin in any way. His hands had also spawned fingerless leather gloves that were actually quite comfortable and flexible.

But the thing that surprised Chris the most was that his trenchcoat had turned into a sort of cloak. It was white with a golden stripe that went from the hood all the way down to where it finished. He hadn't noticed it yet but on the back of it was a large picture of Celestia's Cutie Mark, namely the sun. The hood was down at the moment and the cloak wasn't done up but was instead open and blowing in the light breeze on both sides of his thighs.

"_What the-"_

Suddenly the whole coliseum become enveloped in an unbelievably bright light, forcing Chris to put a hand in front of his eyes to shield them. The next thing he knew, he was surrounded by the sound of talking and cheering as the coliseum was suddenly filled with what must have been hundreds of ponies.

He looked up and saw Celestia, Luna and Cadance looking down at him with expressionless looks on their faces. This worried Chris immensely but before he could say anything Luna began speaking to the crowd…loudly.

"**WELCOME EVERYPONY TO THE ANNUAL CELESTIAL ARENA, WHERE EVERYPONY FROM ALL OVER EQUESTRIA COME TO PROVE THEIR WORTH. NOW ARE YOU READY FOR THE FIRST ROUND?!"**

At this the entire crowd went ballistic, screaming their approval to the Princess. Said Princess raised a hoof and everypony instantly ceased their shouting.

"_What? Annual Celestial Arena?...HAVE THEY GONE NUTS?! I CAN'T FIGHT!"_

Before Chris could get a chance to say anything a large gate slowly raised a short distance from him. He watched on warily as a male Pegasi walked out, dressed in some strange looking leather armour and carrying a crude looking dagger in his mouth.

"**NOW AS WE KNOW ANY WEAPON IS ALLOWED, INCLUDING MAGIC AND RANGED WEAPONS. THE FIRST PONY TO YEILD LOOSES, ACCIDENTAL DEATH WILL BE EXCUSED BUT PURPORSFUL DEATH WILL NOT BE AND WILL RESULT IN INSTANT BANISHMENT! PREPARE YOURSELVES COMBATANTS!"**

Chris was close to sweating buckets and his opponent could see it. The Pegasi smirked at him and gripped his dagger firmly in his mouth, already laughing at the victory he could see coming. The nervous Human figured that nopony would be able to hear him over the noise and assigned himself to the realization that he was going to get the shit beaten out of him.

"_I can help." _

Chris blinked at the familiar voice…recognising it as his own, or rather…

"_Crystal? Is that you?" _He thought quickly.

"_Yep and it looks like you're in a bit of a pickle doesn't it." _Crystal replied amusedly.

"_Well as sure as I am that this is amusing for you, I really could use a hand or several." _Chris said rapidly, not liking the look in his opponents eye.

"_Ha! Well I can help, but you're going to have to…take a backseat as it were."_

"_What?"_

"_By Solaris Chris! You're going to have to let me take over our…your body for a bit. Unless you wanna be beaten to a pulp. We'll both be in control, you mentally and me physically. " _Crystal explained quickly.

Chris wasn't sure about that. He didn't like the idea of anyone taking over the physical functions of his body…but on the other hand he had no idea what had gotten into the Princesses but he wasn't keen on getting his ass handed to him.

"**COMBATANTS BEGIN!"**

Chris jumped at Luna's sudden declaration and saw his opponent flying over to him rapidly.

"_OKAY OKAY TAKE OVER!" _He literally yelled mentally.

"_Haha well since you asked so nicely." _

The sun tattoo on Chris's forehead glowed briefly, startling the Pegasus into stopping abruptly as he saw Chris's expression change from scared into…confident.

The Pegasus quickly regained his bearings and flew at Chris again, twisting his head and attempting to slice his cheek. To his utter surprise however Chris easily blocked the attack and punched him in the face, knocking the dagger from his mouth and getting a loud cheer from the crowd as a result.

The Pegasus was knocked down but quickly got back up and shook his head to get rid of the ringing that now filled his ears.

"Heh! You got lucky there!" He declared arrogantly, picking his dagger back up and somehow holding it with a hoof. How he did so was a mystery to Chris…but Crystal merely smirked and gestured him to try again, getting a great deal of satisfaction as the Pegasus fell for it and charged him again.

Crystal quickly swerved out of his path and using the flat side of his blade, smashed down on his forehead. The Pegasus fell down from the air and rolled several times before he stopped moving, unconscious.

The crowd erupted into loud cheers that only escalated as crystal raised his sword into the air. He walked over to the Pegasus only for him to vanish from the arena completely.

"_Teleportation? Since when can a Pegasus do that?" _Crystal wandered confusedly.

"_Maybe they get teleported when they yield or become unconscious." _Chris theorised quickly.

They were drawn out from their thoughts as another opponent came from the far end of the arena. To Crystal's chagrin it was a female Unicorn wearing what looked like enchanted armour. She had blue fur and a very sleek and neat mane and tail. He also noticed that her Cutie Mark was four drops of water. The Unicorn continued walking until she stopped a few feet from Crystal and smirked at him.

"You're pretty good, but Celestia's lover or no I won't hold back on you. So it might be wise for you to just surrender whilst you have the chance _Prince._" She said loudly, deliberately mocking his title and getting a cheer from the crowd as a result.

Crystal merely smirked back at her and twirled his sword expertly.

"Wow that must have taken a while to rehearse." He laughed in amusement. "Did it take all night or is your special talent making up shit?"

The Unicorn stopped smirking at this and snarled at him angrily.

"You'll pay for that ten times over _Prince_." She said scathingly.

"**OKAY COMBATANTS…BEGIN!" **Luna yelled.

The Unicorn instantly lit up her horn and started firing very large fireballs at him. Crystal cursed and was forced to dive, duck and roll to avoid all of them. Eventually the Unicorn stopped firing having exhausted her magic temporarily. Crystal took this moment and charged at her quickly, raising his sword and attempting to smack her with the side of the blade. To his utter surprise however the Unicorn grinned and fired a bolt of lightning directly at him, hitting him directly in an unguarded area of his chest.

Crystal flew backwards and rolled a few times, his whole body jittering as the bolts forced him to twitch and shudder violently.

"UGH! Buck that hurt…I should have known she was…Ow…Bluffing. She exhausted herself way too quickly." He muttered painfully.

He saw the Unicorn's horn lighting up again and forced himself to stand, having already partially recovered which surprised him. The Unicorn blinked at this as well but narrowed her eyes and fired a large burst of electricity at him. Crystal put his sword in front of the blast and caught it, but found himself being slowly forced back by the continued stream of lightning. He felt his sight dimming somewhat as the toll of being blasted with lightning before rapidly started to affect him.

"_Okay Chris I'm going to try something This worked on that Griffin magus…it might work again…" _Crystal thought quickly.

"_Go for it, I'm not sure how much longer we can stand if you don't try something."_

Using the last dregs of his strength he twisted his sword and redirected the lightning right back at her.

The Unicorn's eyes widened at this and she attempted to teleport away from it. Unfortunately for her she was too slow and was quickly enveloped in electricity. Crystal watched on as she was thrown backwards into the arena's wall, smashing into it and falling to the ground twitching and unconscious.

He raised his sword in the air and received an ear shattering scream from the crowd in response. He lowered his sword and quickly checked himself over, wincing when he felt the spot that got zapped with lightning.

"Ow…I'm not sure how much longer I can last." He muttered quietly, looking at the gate as yet another combatant stepped into the arena. It was another Pegasus but this one was female with black fur, purple eyes and a wild red mane followed up with an equally wild red tail. Her Cutie Mark was a fiery tornado.

"**OKAY EVERYPONY THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. EQUESTRIA'S ARENA CHAMPION WILL FACE EQUESTRIA'S PRINCE! LIEUTENANT FIREFLY AGAINST CRYSTAL JUSTICE! WHO WILL WIN?"** Luna shouted to the crowd, getting mixed responses as a result.

Firefly flew over to a spot a few feet away from Crystal and regarded him with a…proud expression?

"Wow Prince, I've never seen anypony fight so well against Water Vapour." She said proudly, smiling at him confidently.

Crystal raised an eyebrow at the lieutenant but smiled back at her and bowed in respect. Firefly did the same before readying herself into an aggressive stance and withdrawing her sword from its scabbard, holding it in her hooves and eyeing Crystal warily.

"**COMBATANTS…BEGIN!"**

Firefly flew high into the air and circled around him quickly, so quick in fact that he had trouble keeping his eyes on her. He kept his sword raised and steady in his grip, waiting for her to dive at him. Like he predicted Firefly launched herself at him and swiped at him expertly with her sword. Crystal blocked this…_barely _and pushed back at her, almost knocking her off balance.

Firefly quickly recovered however and charged at him in a different direction. Crystal blocked this again but hissed as her blades tip caught his cheek and opened a shallow cut.

"_Shit! Waiting for her isn't working…Damnit why can't she be like those predictable Griffons?!" _Crystal thought in frustration.

"_Shut up a second will you, I've got an idea." _Chris said sternly.

"_Well it had better be a good one or we're going to lose." _Crystal replied curtly.

He blocked yet another attack and cursed as his legs wobbled from the sheer brute force of her attacks.

"_Right yes. Well if you look closely you'll see that she attacks in a pattern. It's always left, right, right, left and then she repeats. If you can intercept her on the last one when you should be able to throw her off balance." _

Crystal dodged another attack and rolled away from her, preparing himself as she flew towards him quickly.

"_I hope you're right." _He thought quickly.

Firefly quickly reached him and attacked rapidly, swinging her sword at him so quickly that he could barely see it.

"_Left, right, right…NOW!"_

Crystal ducked under her attack and punched her under her chin, snapping her head back and knocking her out of the sky where she hit the ground and rolled away. Her sword had flown some distance away from her and so she had no hope of retrieving it.

The lieutenant shook her head and narrowly avoided being hit with the side of Crystal's blade. She saw her sword on the other end of the arena and cursed mentally. Crystal lunged at her quickly and caught her side sharply, cutting her shallowly.

Firefly cried out in pain and flew up high, barely avoiding a dangerous swing from Crystal as she did so. Said Human was pretty much exhausted and running on automatic, only able to stay upright by sheer willpower alone. Firefly noticed that she wasn't doing too well herself and cursed at having been resorted to use her secret weapon.

"You're bloody brilliant Crystal, but you're exhausted and this fight is mine." She shouted from the sky.

"Oh really? Come down here and prove it then!" Crystal shouted back.

Firefly merely grinned and flew up high into the sky, confusing Crystal slightly. None the less he prepared himself for one last go and get himself as steady as he could, his sword placed in front of him defensively. For a moment all was silent.

Suddenly Crystal heard a sharp whistling and looked up.

"Oh shit…"

Firefly was flying down at him rapidly but what got his attention was that fact that her entire body was surrounded with flames. He could see the flames burning through her armour as well as the pain in her eyes.

"_This must have been a last resort type of attack." _Chris told him quickly.

The Pegasus quickly changed her direction and slammed her body into him. What happened next shocked the entire crowd including the Princesses.

The moment her body made contact with Crystals there was a _LOUD _explosion. Crystal had no hope of dodging or blocking it and was sent flying backwards into the arena's wall. He smashed into it harshly and cried out in pain as he did so, before sliding down it and ending up in a kneeling position. Firefly's body was singed but thankfully for her, her armour had absorbed most of the fire and her coat had escaped being burnt. She was still badly hurt however and was only just standing, having picked up her sword and was leaning on it.

The entire arena was completely silent, looking on at Crystal as he remained quite motionless.

Luna looked at Celestia who was observing Crystal with wide eyes. The sun Princess nodded at her sister who cleared her throat in response.

"**THE WINNER IS FIRF-"**

Luna was suddenly shut up by Cadence's hoof as she pointed at Crystal. Said Human was slowly standing up, using his sword to help him balance himself.

Firefly's eyes went wide in disbelief at this. Nopony had ever gotten back up after she had used that attack. Nopony!

Crystal raised his head and looked at Firefly defiantly. Then to everypony's surprise he actually started to slowly walk over to her, using his sword as a sort of walking stick. Firefly knew that she was spent and had no energy left to fight him with. If he reached her and put his sword by her neck she was have to yield.

Crystal was dragging his feet as he slowly made his way over to her, his tattoo flickering rapidly as he did so.

"_Almost…there…" _Crystal thought tiredly, refusing to give up despite the sensation of his essence fading back into Chris.

He was halfway across the arena, edging his way to the Pegasus at a painfully slow rate.

"_Shit…sorry…Chris…"_

Celestia watched on worriedly as his tattoo stopped flickering and merely glowed brightly, before dimming and leaving Crystal motionless as a statue.

Chris opened his eyes and looked up at Celestia wearily, a small smile on his face.

"Sorry…" He said painfully.

To everypony's utter disbelief the Human dropped his sword and collapsed onto his front. His armour flashed and changed back into his usual clothing, albeit with a few rips and tears.

The Princesses, the crowd and Firefly just looked at the fallen Human for what felt like years.

"**The…THE WINNER IS FIREFLY!"**

The crowd of ponies broke out into loud applause, stomping on the ground rapidly and creating a noise similar to a small earthquake.

Firefly just looked at Chris in shock…before smiling and picked herself up painfully.

"Huh…I guess you're the one I've been waiting for." She said happily, before grimacing in pain as she started walking over to him.

She turned him over and picked up his wrist. The Pegasus then reached into her severely burnt armour and pulled out a small dagger. She smiled in gratification when she saw that it had escaped being fried before lowering it to Chris's wrist and slowly dragging it across his palm. She then slowly dragged it over her hoof and pressed the two cuts together, slowly chanting an foreign language as she did so.

"Ego nunc iurare coram his testibus ad perpetuum erit per latus tuis. Protegere. Ut haec suffulciatur vobis. Et quamvis vobiscum adiunctis. Vestra sum arma "

The crowd was completely silent as they watched this curiously. The Princesses merely smiled as they instantly recognized what the lieutenant was doing.

"So she's finally chosen somepony to be an Armatus for. Who would have guessed that it would be your lover Tia." Luna whispered happily.

Celestia just nodded and regarded Firefly with a small frown, prompting Cadance to raise an eyebrow as she noticed a familiar emotion touch her Aunties muzzle.

Firefly finally removed her hoof from Chris's palm and placed him on her back, her years of training being the only thing that stopped her from collapsing at the weight, however little it may have been. The lieutenant then slowly made her way out of the arena and disappeared from the crowd, which had finally regained their senses and was beginning to disperse.

Firefly had made it to the palace hospital and had placed Chris in a bed. Nurses and doctor's quickly swarmed the Human, not wanting to anger their Princess by failing to help him recover. A doctor went over to the Lieutenant and got her attention by tapping her charred armour.

"Umm Miss Firefly do you mind letting us have a look at you. There's no need for you to keep an eye on-"

The Pegasus looked at the doctor with a rather intimidating glare which instantly shut him up.

"I will stay until he has recovered. You can look at me here if you like but otherwise attend to him and leave me be." She told him bluntly.

The doctor blinked rapidly but nodded and sent some nurses to look her over…carefully. He on the other hoof started to magically pull off Chris's clothing to check for any damage.

A few hours later Chris opened his eyes and instantly saw Firefly and Celestia looking at each other angrily.

"_Tia's angry? That's a first." _He thought amusedly.

"Uhh did I miss something?" He croaked out loud, his throat felt like sandpaper which caused him to wince painfully.

Both of the mares jumped before looking at him happily. Firefly backed off a bit though to allow the Princess to get closer to her lover but kept her gaze on the Human.

"Hey sweetie how are you?" Celestia asked gently, rubbing his arms softly.

Chris blinked in surprise at the new pet name but smiled and stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Well I got fried and I can just about feel my fingers but apart from that I'm great." He quipped quickly.

Celestia just smirked at him and nuzzled his cheek lovingly. Firefly laughed quietly at his joke but remained pretty much silent apart from that.

"So it's been a good birthday for you so far then?" Celestia giggled.

"Wait that was my present?" Chris asked bewilderedly. He wasn't ungrateful but was rather surprisingly amused.

Celestia nodded before stroking his forehead and giving him a soft kiss. She then made her way towards the door before stopping and looking back at him with a grin.

"A part of it. Your…party is later on tonight. You should be healed up by then, I've got the best doctor's in Equestria looking at you so you should be alright for it, but just tell me if you feel otherwise."

Chris cocked an eyebrow in amusement but nodded at her and laid his head back on his pillow as she left.

"_Well…I think this might be the best birthday I've ever had."_

**Whoop Whoop, the first part is done!**

**This chappy took me forever to write, what with having a load of others to do as well, including my FMP.**

**I'm a busy man nowadays XD**

**Translation for Firefly's Vow- "I now swear before these witnesses to forever be by your side. To protect you. To support you. And to be with you no matter the circumstances. I am your armour"**

**I hope you enjoyed this :)**

**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck it in a review.**

**Peace Everypony :D**


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Sorry about how long this took to come out but I'm sorta recovering from bloody painful surgery and it's becoming increasingly difficult to do anything, let alone write. **

**But I promised to never let you guys down and so here is the second part of the chapter **

**Now as the last part of the title suggests…smexy times are about to happen (FINALLY!) I hope you find it as passionate, loving and just plain animalistic as I've tried to portray it as XD**

**And here is a shout out to ****jalapenowayne! The**** reviewer who always makes me laugh like a nutcase :D The rest of you are fucking fantastic as well but I felt that this funny bastard needed to be noted XD**

**Anyway this is the second part, seeing as I didn't want the whole chappy to be too long. Thus the who two part thing XD**

**Begin!**

**Memories, Birthday's and Rutting **

**(Part Two)**

Chris was staring at the ceiling blankly and was becoming increasingly aware of Firefly's staring. After a few more minutes of it he turned on his side, wincing a little from his healing burns and cuts. Firefly suddenly seemed to realize that Chris was looking at her and looked down at her charred armour.

"You should really let somepony look at you." Chris advised amusedly.

Firefly looked back at his grinning face and allowed herself a little smirk of her own.

"Perhaps…but then who's gonna stop you from jumping outta bed?" She replied humorously.

Chris cocked an eyebrow at her and sat up on the side of his bed, prompting Firefly's eyes to widen in worry.

"Now why would I do that Lieutenant?" He asked curiously, causing the Pegasus to raise an eyebrow.

"Well according to my fellow guards you have the tendency to leave your bed without permission…or in this case before you've healed up."

Chris smirked as he remembered the guards chasing him a few days ago, demanding that he return to his room in the name of the Princess.

"They needed some more training by the looks of it." Chris remarked quickly. "I mean they couldn't even catch me. And I'm not exactly the fastest thing in the world you know."

Firefly merely snorted in amusement but mentally agreed with the Prince. Most of her fellow guards had become slothful and lazy. One would think that after all the recent happenings and the Changeling attack that happened a few months back they would have stepped up their game.

"_But of course since Captain Armor married Princess Cadance and got replaced, the new Captain hasn't exactly been as…enthusiastic with the guards as he was. If only somepony could bring back the meaning of what it is to be a royal guard…"_

"Are you alright Lieutenant?"

Firefly snapped out of her thoughtful tirade and looked back at Chris apologetically.

"Sorry Prince, I was just…thinking."

The Human rolled his eyes at this looked at her amusedly.

"Look I appreciate the title and all, but just calling me by my name is enough you know." He said awkwardly.

Firefly cocked an eyebrow at this but smiled at him and nodded unsurely.

"Okay then…Crystal." She said nervously.

"Good, so um…I appreciate you being here and all but…why are you still here? Shouldn't you be getting looked after as well?" Chris asked curiously.

"Probably…but I'd be breaking the Armatus code if I did so." She replied.

Chris merely stared at her blankly which resulted in a little chuckle from the Pegasus.

"The Armatus code is a tradition passed down from royal guard to royal guard. Only guards who are just below the title of Captain can get the title of Armatus however. To be a Captain is to assign yourself to the Princesses alone, nopony else." She explained.

"Right…But what is an Armatus exactly?" Chris asked.

The Pegasus hoofed the ground uncertainly as she explained but kept her gaze level with Chris's.

"An Armatus is something like a bodyguard, but is infinitely more loyal and can only be assigned to a member of nobility or royalty. Once they chose somepony however they can't…leave them."

"What do you mean?"

Firefly steeled her nerves and looked the Prince right in the eyes.

"To become somepony's Armatus I would have to make the pact first. Normally this is done in the company of the Princess's but seeing as…well we both were technically in their presence so it was allowed. Anyway to become your Armatus I recited the code, cut both of our hooves and mixed…our blood together."

Chris's eyes widened at this but he kept his composure and regarded her with a questioning expression.

"So if I'm getting this right. You cut your hoof and my _hand_, mixed the blood and recited an ancient code?"

Firefly nodded in an affirmative but was obviously nervous of his reaction by her silence. Chris merely rubbed his forehead in annoyance and stared at her.

"If you wanted to share my bodily fluids you could have asked me first you know." He said sarcastically, but smiled when the Pegasus burst into laughter at his dirty remark. After a few seconds she forced herself to stop laughing and was back to regarding him nervously again.

"It's something I've always wanted to do but have never found anypony worthwhile to pledge myself to…until now that is." She finished awkwardly.

"And why is that?" Chris asked questioningly. He was honestly confused as to why this Pegasus had chosen him to be some sort of eternal guardian for.

"You bested me in combat, nopony has ever done that before." She replied quickly.

"Actually I didn't remember? I collapsed halfway over to you."

Firefly rolled her eyes at him and actually managed to fold her forelegs.

"You and I both know that you had won that fight Crystal. Your physical fitness was the only thing that stopped you from actually claiming the win." She told him honestly.

"Ouch you've hurt my manly pride, look at it bleeding everywhere." He replied dryly.

"I'll make you bleed everywhere." She muttered sarcastically.

Chris raised an eyebrow at her amusedly and attempted to stand up, only to grimace as he felt a particularly nasty spike of pain on his stomach. Firefly narrowed her eyes and pushed him back down onto the bed, before literally forcing him to lie back down. Chris blinked at this and stared at her questioningly, but was only met with her rolling her eyes.

"Yes I know you're a big stallion now, but you've also been struck by lightning and had me explode on you. So if you could stay down until, you know, you've healed. It would be nice."

She finished talking and looked at him sternly…but broke out into laughter at his incredulous expression. Chris finally regained his bearings and narrowed his eyes.

"Does this Armatus require you to be my personal nanny or something?" He asked in annoyance.

The Pegasus smirked at him and put a hoof to her chin in mock contemplation.

"Hmm I think with you it might, seeing as you can't follow the simplest of instructions." She said jokingly.

Chris's eyes regarded her mischievously, before he quickly grabbed the Pegasus, getting a yelp in response.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled…before quickly bursting into uncontrollable laughter as the Human started to easily tickle her sides through her now useless armour.

"No! N-No ha, stop! Crystal!" Firefly spluttered, unable to form an actual sentence.

"Hmm I see that the damnable fingers have caught you as well Lieutenant."

Crystal stopped tickling the Pegasus and looked over at none other than Princess Luna. Said Princess was sitting on her haunches and regarding the two of them with a smirk.

Firefly quickly forced herself out of Chris's grip and bowed low in respect, whilst Chris merely gave the dark Alicorn a questioning glance.

"I don't recall ever tickling you Luna." He said amusedly.

Luna grinned at him before motioning for the Lieutenant to rise from her bow.

"Perhaps you don't but my sides certainly do. Even if it has been two millennia." She grumbled moodily.

Firefly was caught between stuttering an apology and fighting the urge to question the Princess. Fortunately Luna looked down at her and asked her instead.

"Tell me Lieutenant Firefly. Do your sides ache or are they caused pain by each inhale?"

"Umm both Princess." She replied honestly.

Luna smirked at her reply but scoffed and gave Chris a mock evil glare.

"You are lucky. In my youth Crystal here would tickle me until near unconsciousness."

Chris raised an eyebrow at the Lunar Princess but shook his head and put his hands behind it, closing his eyes.

"I honestly don't remember doing that Luna…but you probably deserved it. You always were way to grumpy for a young pony."

The Human's eyes snapped open and he sat up, his eyes appearing glazed for a few moments longer before becoming clear once more. Luna grinned at his remembrance whilst Firefly looked between the two in confusion.

"Ugh, I hate it when that happens." Chris muttered, rubbing his forehead to ease off the headache he felt coming.

"When what happens?" Firefly asked curiously.

"When I say something without meaning too." He replied, but by the look on Firefly's face he obvious hadn't made any sense. "I get these memory flashes from my life two millennia ago, it's annoying and just gives me a headache." He explained bluntly.

He suddenly noticed Luna looking at him with a strange yet familiar expression in her eyes. It was the exact same one Celestia gave him every time they cuddled or kissed. He cocked his eyebrow in response.

"Any reason you're looking at me like that Lulu?"

Luna blinked and shook her head, looking at him in embarrassment.

"Sorry Ton- uhh I mean Crystal. I was just…remembering something myself...But it doesn't matter now, I must be off. See you at your party."

Before any of them got the chance to question her, Luna had quickly left the room with both the Human and his Armatus confused.

"What was that all about?" Chris asked questioningly.

"I have no idea." Firefly replied, just as curious as he was.

Hours passed on by and eventually Firefly was ordered by Chris to get checked up on. She grumbled at this but thanked him and allowed herself to depart and leave Chris on his lonesome. He had found his surprisingly still working MP3 player in his coat pocket and had been listening to music for the most part of it. But whilst he did so he couldn't help but feel…achy, and not just from his almost fully healed injuries. It felt as though something was leaning on his body, getting progressively heavier as time went on by without making him feel suffocated.

Eventually as another hour passed him by, Chris couldn't take it anymore and got out of his bed. He made his way into the nearest bathroom and quickly washed himself, before putting on a change of clothing except for his trenchcoat and exiting the castle hospital. The aching had gotten progressively worse, actually causing him to gasp every few steps.

He continued walking without actually knowing where he was going, yet felt like he just _had to _walk in this particular direction.

"Hey Crystal…Crystal are you alright?"

Chris stumbled and leaned against the corridors wall as he actually found his breathing to be exceedingly difficult. He felt somepony attempting to steady him and looked around to see Firefly gazing at him with concern etched on her expression. She had taken her charred armour off and had replaced it with another replica, her sword holstered and dagger pocketed.

"Fire…not sure…breathing…difficult…need Tia…have to get to…Tia" He said exhaustedly.

She put a hoof to his chest and adorned a shocked expression immediately.

"Holy Celestia! Crystal your heartbeat is off the charts. We need to get you back to the-"

"**CHRIS!"** Interrupted Luna's voice.

Firefly turned around and blanched as she saw a gasping Celestia being half carried by a worried Luna. Numerous guards were behind their Princesses and were regarding Celestia with frightened glances.

The Solar Princess was gasping and held a hoof to her chest as her heart pounded madly behind it. The moment she noticed Chris her eyes widened and she tore herself away from her sister, stumbling her way over to her lover who attempted to get up himself…but failed. Everypony watched on as their Princess more or less collapsed beside her beloved and clung onto him desperately, both shivering horribly.

Luna turned back to the guards and ordered them to leave, getting a few grumbles in return but compliance as well as they all departed quickly.

The moment the two of them embraced they both felt that stifling feeling of aching exhaustion leave their bodies. Both their eyes opened and found the others instantly. Celestia instantly locked her lips onto his, sighing as the rest of that horrible sensation left her. Luna and Firefly looked at each other awkwardly…until Luna suddenly giggled and walked away with a full blown grin of her face.

"_Okay what is up with Princess Luna?" _Firefly wondered questioningly. She looked back at the two lovers before sighing and leaving them be.

Celestia and Chris couldn't be bothered with Luna's mood swings in the slightest. The Alicorn had wrapped her wings around her lover and was holding him to herself tightly, nuzzling his cheek softly. Chris had wrapped his left arm around her and was leaning on her as much as she was on him, both breathing smoothly as that sensation from before finally disappeared.

"Tia…what was that?" Chris asked quietly, quite relaxed in her embrace.

"I'm not sure, but I do have a theory. Maybe…maybe we can only be away from each other for so long." She replied softly. "Especially now that our souls are wrapped around each other once more…perhaps too much time apart harms us."

Chris was silent for a few seconds before he caressed Celestia's cheek gently.

"I felt so scared Tia. It felt like my world was dying…I just had to get to you…had to touch you…"

Celestia nuzzled him comfortingly as she shushed him soothingly.

"Hush…Hush darling, I know…I know, I felt the same. I had to touch you too…be with you…it was… overwhelming. Please just…just hold me please."

The two lovers clung to the other tightly for what felt like hours, unwilling to feel that horrible aching once again. Eventually Chris let go of Celestia and stood up, a short distance between the two. Celestia wanted to protest against the loss of contact…she really did. But using every ounce of willpower she had stored over the centuries, the Solar Princess stood up and _almost _calmly trotted to Chris's side.

She leaned into him slightly and let out a small sigh of relief as she did so. Chris just stood there for a few seconds, his eyes closed as his body soaked up the comfort he got from Celestia's mere touch…mere presence.

"I don't want to move." Chris admitted.

Celestia laughed quietly and nuzzled his shoulder, with it being on par with how high she was, it was an easy place to just…relax.

"Me neither…but you have some ponies looking forward to seeing you." She replied softly.

Chris sighed and opened his eyes, looking down at her lovingly. Celestia was looking up at him dreamily, sensing and soaking up all the pleasant feelings she got from her Human.

Together they walked forwards, neither leading and yet both knowing the way. Eventually they stopped outside of a large pair of double doors and Celestia reluctantly left Chris's side, opening the doors and motioning for Chris to wait outside.

"_Hmmm I wonder what they've got planned on the other side?"_ He thought quizzically.

After a few more minutes he heard Celestia call his name and opened the doors.

The moment he entered he was instantly rendered speechless at the sheer amount of decorations and what looked like…presents? But apart from that the entire room was empty.

"SURPRISE!"

A lot of ponies suddenly jumped out from behind random decorations. And when I say a lot, I mean a _LOT_. There must have been at least forty ponies all smiling at him, some he recognized and others he didn't. But what made him feel happy about them was the fact that only one or two looked like they lived in Canterlot.

Basically there wasn't many snobby ponies there.

The entire time Chris had been standing there awestruck, he had been doing so with his mouth slightly open. And as such many of the ponies had begun to chuckle and giggle at him, snapping him out of his stupor.

Celestia was standing next to Luna and Cadance, all looking at him with cheerful smiles, Celestia's a tad more than the other two.

"Wow…I uhh. Thank you everypony." Chris stuttered in amazement.

Celestia understood his awe, seeing as he'd never had anything like this ever happen to him before. At least not on Earth…and it made her feel ashamed…

The party went on rather well in Chris's eyes. It's cheerful and catchy music and drunken dancing ponies were entertaining enough for anyone. And so eventually a few hours had gone on by.

Celestia and he had been gazing at the other every so often yet remained apart. Unfortunately with her being who she was, his party or no she still had to talk with some nobles. Chris didn't mind and Celestia was thankful for it…if a little bit annoyed that she couldn't spend time with her lover on his actually birthday.

He had got around to opening what seemed like a mountain load of presents, all ranging from clothing to fancy looking objects and what was actually a copy of playcolt from a certain cyan Pegasus. Celestia had trotted over to him when he had finished opening the last present and had merely whispered something in his ear.

"You'll get your present from me…later." She whispered seductively, smirking when her Human shivered slightly in response and smiled nervously.

And so in the meantime Chris happily got reacquainted with Twilight and her friends, minus Pinkie Pie who had disappeared with a rather large cup of some alcoholic drink. They were constantly asking if he was okay…except for Rainbow Dash who was asking him about him arena fights.

"So when you got zapped with lightning what was it like? Did it really hurt, because it looked painfully awesome." She asked enthusiastically.

"It stung like a bitch if that's what you wanted to know." He replied dryly, smirking inwardly at the glare he felt coming from a certain Princess's student at his language.

Firefly was beside him and was laughing heartily at his remark. The two of them had been snipping at the other humorously ever since the party had started. And although Chris was about as unsure with the whole Armatus thing as he could get, he also respected the fact that she unlike other ponies didn't hold back on her snippy and sarcastic attitude.

Even with the glares she got from others as a result.

"So Chris have you had anymore flashes?" Twilight asked curiously. "I heard that you went…a little bit crazy in Ponyville but apart from that not much else."

"I've had a couple but to be honest…I'd rather speak about them later Twilight." He replied uncomfortably.

He hadn't told Celestia or even thought about it that much…but he could still see the flames…his dead sister…being attacked by Celestia herself.

"_I wonder how desperate she must have been back then to…electrocute me…"_

He looked over the room and spotted Celestia talking to Luna with an amused smile on her muzzle. The Solar Princess blinked rapidly before suddenly turning her head and instantly noticing Chris looking at her. She winked at him before slowly walking through the crowd of ponies and disappearing from his sight.

Chris felt a funny tingling in the back of his mind which was followed an insane urge to walk in a particular direction.

"Hey girls I'll be right back…just talk or whatever." He said quietly.

They all looked at him suspiciously but as soon as they noticed Pinkie Pie swinging on a chandelier they quickly sighed and all went to try and get her down. Firefly raised an eyebrow at Chris which he responded to with a reassuring smile, prompting her to roll her eyes and mutter something along the lines of "He's going to be difficult isn't he…"

Chris was weaving his way in and out of the ponies, all of which were trying to either shake his hand or drunkenly attempt to dance with him. Eventually Chris found himself standing in a dark corridor and felt the urge from before leave him.

Suddenly the Human felt the unmistakable sensation of somepony breathing on his neck. The breathing then changed into light nibbling and little licks, both of which sent spikes of immense pleasure through his body.

"Mhmm I called and you blindly followed. You are very foolish my Prince." Celesta purred sultrily.

Chris couldn't speak, he could barely move, completely frozen by his lover's actions.

"I have learned so much over the centuries Chris. My essence is almost entirely magic now, which has only grown exponentially since you…left me. But now you're with me again…and I'll never let you go."

There was a flash of light and Chris suddenly found himself standing in Celestia's chambers. He had regained control over his senses and as such quickly spun around to see Celestia a few feet from himself with nothing between them.

The Alicorn was gazing at him with lidded eyes and a small yet loving smile. She began to slowly…gracefully walk over to him, her horn lighting up as she did so. Chris had an idea of where this was going and felt unbelievably unsure about it. He had always told himself that he would wait for the right person and not just lose it in the thralls of passion and lust.

Sophie thankfully had never happened and even then he had to convince himself over and over that she was the right one…she wasn't.

He was unconsciously backing away from his lover and only realized this when his legs bumped against the bed. Celestia stopped just in front of him and remained motionless for a few seconds.

Without any warning she put her hoof onto his chest and pushed him onto the soft mattress, smirking as he crawled backwards. She followed his crawl with one of her own, stopping when he did and leaning over him with her small muzzle no more than a few inches from his face.

"Lose it with the right person Chris?" Celestia asked quietly, her eyes gazing into his own. "No…you gift it unto me, for I am that person you wait for Chris."

The Alicorn's magic flared up and Chris found his clothing sliding off of him as if it were as tangible as water, until he was eventually as bare as his lover before him, who had removed her golden slippers and royal garments.

Celestia rested her body on top of her lovers, her fur warming his body as the entirety of herself was enough to touch him everywhere. The Alicorn smiled down at her lover and started to slowly grind her lower body on his, her eyes flashing with pleasure as he gasped with the same sensation.

"Do you not want this Chris? Is your body not mine?"

She purred out each question as they came, continuing to grind teasingly with increased effort as each question ended. The Solar Princess smiled down at him lovingly and proceeded to kiss and lick his neck and cheek, talking with a soothing yet seductive tone as she did so.

"Your heartbeat, your soul…your body. They all ache for me Chris. You ache for me don't you? You want me so badly right now but you just can't say it…But it's okay, I'm here for you…I'm always here for you."

She moved her lips onto his own and began to kiss him softly, smiling with a humming sound as he returned it. She removed her lips from his and gazed down at him soothingly.

"I ache for you so much my love. We lost ourselves to each other once before Chris and it was…wonderful, I have never considered any other then you since that night."

Chris was already extremely aroused by this point, but her faithful words struck at him without meaning too. Celestia noticed this and put her lips to his to silence any apologies before they came. She released his lips after a few seconds and spoke to him softly.

"Shhh I know sweetie, but it doesn't matter. You remained faithful to me…to us. And as such I cannot begin to explain how joyful I am to claim your innocence for myself again."

She felt his arousal underneath her and knew that he could feel the heat of her own flowing over it. The Princess also felt his hesitance, his uncertainty and slight fear. It made her smile dreamily down at him knowing that she would be the one to both claim and calm it all.

"I love you Chris and I am all yours. My body has always been yours…just has yours has always been mine, waiting as it did so for the right person…the right pony to sooth it once again."

The Alicorn turned them so that she was underneath Chris…allowing them both to truly see the other. Chris looked over her flawless body. From her well groomed coat to colourful mane and tail…and her eyes. Those soulful, hauntingly beautiful eyes.

He looked down at her arousal, felt its heat touch his own arousal which was lined up perfectly with it. He felt jittering nerves begin to take him as the realization of what he was doing hit him suddenly. Celestia felt this and couldn't help but find it adorable as much as it was a worrying matter. She placed a hoof behind his head and gently brought his face close to her own, her lips brushing against his softly.

"Don't be nervous my love. I want you so much…just as I can feel how much you ache for me. And so trust in me lover…just relax. Let go of your doubts and worries and join our bodies into one. Just as our souls are wrapped around the other, tonight they too will become one."

She moved her body slightly so that his tip pressed against her entrance. Chris drew his lips for the slightest moment and saw her lightly blushing face, her patient and loving eyes, her slightly parted lips that breathed out the tiniest of moans. Their eyes locked and in that one moment Chris felt their souls properly for the first time, felt their tightly wrapped joining, their soft yet passionate caresses.

"I need you Tia."

The words betrayed him and tumbled out of his mouth in a husky whisper. Celestia merely smiled up at him as she pressed her body as close to his as she could.

"Then take me Chris." She crooned soothingly.

Chris finally let go of his doubts and pushed himself forward, entering the almost blisteringly hot Alicorn who moaned breathily in response. Chris couldn't hold back a quiet moan himself. She was unlike anything he could ever have expected. Her walls gripped him tightly as they subtly pressed into just the right spots, making him gasp at the sheer pleasure it brought.

As if by instinct he began to slowly move himself in and out of her, both of them gasping at the sensation it brought. Celestia had almost forgotten what it felt like with the amount of years between her one and only previous session of love making. And so it was unbelievably wonderful for her. The tension she carried constantly just seemed to melt away as each thrust from her beloved caused stars to appear before her eyes. But with their souls wrapped around the other, each feeling and spike of pleasure felt by her was also felt by Chris. Just as his was felt by her.

Words it seemed were hardly needed between the two. Chris had sped up his thrusts with each passing minute, wanting…no needing to increase the addictive passion that was flowing between the two. Celestia had responded with raw, fiery kisses that both eagerly moaned their appreciation into.

After a few more minutes Chris felt his climax coming, but tried to hold it back as he realized that Celestia wasn't quite there yet. The Solar Princess felt him slowing down somewhat and instantly understood what Chris was doing.

"Just hold on a little longer love, I'm almost there." She pleaded softly, holding onto him tightly and nuzzling his neck as she felt her own climax beginning to show itself.

An idea suddenly came to her and she quickly removed herself from Chris and spun them over, switching their positions so that she was leaning her body over his once more. Chris literally felt like his length had become one raw nerve, having been stopped just a few thrusts away from his end. Celestia smirked down at him and slowly lowered herself onto him, panting when she felt her lover already touching just the right spot.

Chris grinned up at her as he felt this and proceeded to thrust upwards, surprising the Princess who nearly collapsed on his chest in response. She met his grin with her own and quickly captured his lips for herself, passionately caressing his as she awkwardly moved herself up and down on him. They quickly smoothed out the position as she began meeting his thrusts in tune with her movements.

They both felt themselves near their ends and sped up their movements. Chris quickly turned them around once more without letting up on his thrusts. He didn't know why but he wanted to see her face before their love making ended…just as she wanted to see his. Her expression was one of utter loss of control. Her eyes were unfocused and her mouth was partly open with her tongue sticking out.

"Celestia…Tia! I'm about too-"

Celestia grabbed onto him tightly and regarded him with a feral expression.

"Inside me! Nowhere else!" She interrupted, her voice almost animalistic.

Chris didn't even get a chance to say or do otherwise as her expression become wide and she pressed her lips to his aggressively, stifling a scream as her climax hit her. Her whole body quivered and shook almost violently as an orgasm tore through it, the second in two thousand years. At the same time Chris could no longer hold back, her walls were gripping onto him like a vice as the sheer heat only served to increase his pleasure.

Celestia's legs were longer and stronger than the average pony and thus easily managed to hold him to her as Chris's own climax was drawn out of him. She felt it washing through her now highly sensitive walls and moaned loudly as she kissed him. Chris kept himself upright for a few moments longer before he collapsed onto his side with his member still inside her.

Celestia smiled at him serenely and cuddled up to him instantly. Chris felt himself soften and leave her still quite hot entrance, causing her to moan softly in response. They both just gazed at the other lovingly. Chris didn't know what to say or feel or think. He had just lost what he had held onto for his entire life…but he felt no regrets in doing so and that was something Celestia both felt and sighed in relief at.

Chris wanted to say how much he now couldn't deny his love for her. He wanted to declare it for all to hear and yet…he somehow knew that he didn't need to. If her smile was anything to go by she already knew.

"I love you too Chris, I really do."

Chris blinked at this but merely smiled at her and cupped her cheek lovingly…but there was something that bothered him slightly.

"Tia could I have gotten you…pregnant?" He asked carefully, not sure whether it was a good thing or not.

The Princess laughed musically and buried her head into his neck, inhaling deeply and sighing happily as she exhaled.

"I'd have to be in heat for that Chris, or have cast a certain number of spells." She reassured him, her hooves playing with his chest randomly.

Chris nodded and let go of a breath he had been holding, but for some reason that was beyond him he felt…disappointed.

"I wouldn't have minded it though my love…I found the idea of bearing your foal amongst my thoughts ever since we became lovers all those years ago…It's a thought I have often." She admitted, looking at him dreamily.

"Perhaps when we…marry?" He asked.

Celestia's eyes brightened considerably at his words as she smiled happily and kissed him enthusiastically.

"I'd really like that. There's never been anypony else but you Chris. Never has and never will."

Chris looked at her with such a happy expression on his face. He had never felt so strongly connected to anyone in his life. Even now he could feel their souls having become even closer. Such an alien feeling before…but now so treasured.

She was perfect to him…

The fear he felt a few days ago was gone now. It was nothing more than just dust in the wind.

"I love you Celestia." He said truthfully, no fear in his voice and no nervousness in his eyes.

The Solar Princess smiled at him…with that smile that was only for him.

"And I love you, my precious Crystal." She replied, happiness etched into her expression and bliss carried within her voice.

The two lovers cradled each other tenderly, each touch setting the other ablaze once more, their bodies not quite yet satisfied.

Celestia locked eyes with her Human and smirked coyly.

"Again?"

"Hell yeah."

**And there we go, it only took me over two weeks but then again I am nearly crying at the amount of reallllly annoying pain I am in. And now I've got to move onto Help Thy Lonely Soul, because my brain is really good at trolling me when I'm in agony :/**

**I am sorry for the wait but surgery hurts like hell believe it or not. And it doesn't help when it prevents you from sitting down. My hands have pins and needles from this awkward writing position whilst I lay down :P**

**I hope you enjoyed this chappy…but I recommend you read Help Thy Lonely Soul if you haven't already. Otherwise the next chapter might…confuse you :P **

**Just trust me everypony.**

**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck it in a review**

**Peace Everypony :D**


	10. Chapter 8 Updated

**And now here we come to a very VERY interesting chapter indeed. You see I've been theorising many aspects of Celestia's personality and it appears to me that one is very overlooked sometimes. **

**Probably because we don't really see much of it in the show. But this chapter…Oh boy is this gonna be a horribly good one XD**

**I did plan to do Help Thy Lonely Soul but damn the mood just struck me down and now I have motivation to write this one early :)**

**Now then the first part of this chapter will be a big explanation, followed up by the second part about 2500 words in which will be the…shocker I suppose. **

**I hope you like it…even if there is a little upsetting surprise that you may not like very much…for a little while anyway. But I'll leave that for you to know at the end. **

**So here we are.**

**Begin!**

**Her Shame Revealed As Worlds Crossover**

Chris opened his eyes and smiled at the warmth he felt nuzzling his chest. He looked down and smiled at her, his lover, his one and only Princess Celestia. Said Princess smiled up at him and began to kiss her way to his face, smirking as she felt him shudder with pleasure before she climbed on top of him and stared down at his eyes.

Chris grinned as he felt her start to grind into his lower area and responded by pulling her head down for a fiery morning kiss. Celestia moaned happily and deepened it enthusiastically, putting more force into her grinding and grinning as she felt his arousal respond accordingly.

She drew back from him and bit her lip, looking out through her window at the moon and then back at him. She looked contemplative, as if she was deciding an Earth shattering decision…or Equestria shattering I suppose.

"Mhmm I don't know Chris…The sun needs to rise in around the next few minutes…but I just simply cannot leave _my _believed in such a desperate state." She put a hoof to her head dramatically which prompted Chris into raising an eyebrow.

"Well no offense Tia but you're not exactly…dry at the moment are you?" He replied teasingly, smirking when Celestia grinned and licked his cheek.

"No I'm not. it's such a shame that nopony can…help me with that." She said seductively.

Chris grinned and flipped them around, changing their positions so that Celestia was underneath him. Said Alicorn looked up at him with mock contempt…before she lunged up and forced him into a possessive kiss, wrapping her forehooves around his neck and holding him to herself tightly. Chris blinked in surprise at this but smirked all the same and responded just as desperately, leaning down on her as she put her back hooves around him and pushed his arousal into her.

"Oh Chris…"

This had become something of a ritual between the two for the past month and much had occurred since Chris's birthday.

Cadance had stayed for a few more days before she eventually went back to the Crystal kingdom, saying that she couldn't keep away from her shiny anymore. Chris had started taking up arms and practising with not only Firefly as was intended but almost the entire Guard. Said Guard had come to respect the Human, not only for being friendly and amusing to talk with but also due to some recent minor memories that had plagued his dreams, and had thus started to affect his personality just a touch.

It made him act more like how he used to be, something that Celestia had found happiness with as well.

His training had also helped to increase his physical fitness. No longer was he the malnourished stick insect he had been upon his arrival. He had become somepony they tended to look up to for orders. Being Celestia's lover helped with this a bit, but the way he easily adopted an authorative yet somehow casual attitude practically radiated in the leader type of role he had taken on without really realizing it.

He and Firefly had also gotten closer. Their snippy attitudes with some of the more lazy guards and especially the Captain, somepony Chris had yet to meet, along with their almost equal skill with the sword had brought them to what the guard's called an "I watch your back and you watch mine" type of friendship.

Even though she knew that she was Chris's Armatus, Firefly couldn't help but see Chris as somepony she would give her life for anyway. He was pleasant with almost everypony, kind to a fault sometimes and an obvious born leader. Some ponies were even starting to jokingly call him Celestial, the male counterpart to its female, Celestia.

He had taken it in his stride as per usual.

But unfortunately for Chris it hadn't all been a good month. Horrible nightmares had begun to haunt his sleep, leaving him a quivering mess for Celestia to cradle when he awoke.

The memory…the nightmare…It was his death, or at least what lead up to it. He would be lying with his back to Celestia's bedroom wall, gasping for air as a burning sensation filled his veins. Celestia could be clearly seen holding onto him, clinging so desperately as she spoke to him, telling him, pleading him to hang on, to wait for the healers.

The nightmare would skip a few scenes, leading up to the point where his sight became dulled and his hearing near abandoned him. He could see the blurs of two great figures standing in front of him, arguing with their daughter about…something. The deal had already been made to send him away…so what this argument was, was beyond him. And yet with each nightmare, with each flash that came to him during his waking hours, the words become clearer.

"_Celestia are…sure…he…despise…for it."_

"_Please!...love him…understand…Mother."_

"_It'll…your head…will comply…demand…he finds…not love you…"_

That was all he could hear, all he could get for now. More words were revealed each time he had this particular flash and so he hoped to eventually understand what could have had his lover to be so…demanding with her parents. He had told her of this of course and had asked what had happened that day. But Celestia didn't want to talk about it, saying it was all in the past now and remembering that day was hard enough.

If he pressed any harder he ended up getting the silent treatment...which lasted up until bed. Said silent treatment was hard to keep up the moment their eyes met and their bodies touched.

Such was their love for each other.

There had also been another bout of bad news.

Princess Luna had become comatose and nopony knew how or why. Celestia herself didn't even know. She had tried to enter her sisters' mind but had been forced out by the sheer mental defence's her sister had put up, no doubt to stop any other dark forces from corrupting her. It had happened not two days after Chris's birthday. A maid had entered to clean up and had found Princess Luna on the floor next to her bed. She wasn't hurt however and that had kept Celestia's spirits up. She was even more thankful that Chris was with her, supporting her in her time of distress.

It had been a fair few hours since Chris's and Celestia's little session, which had _unfortunately _made her a few minutes late raising the sun. Celestia had to go and visit Manehattan for most of the day to address yet another portal opening. Said portals had been popping up every few days and yet nothing ever came out of them anymore. The biggest one so far had opened up a day after Luna's accident. It had opened in the castle within the Everfree forest, which Zecora had noticed during her herb gathering. And yet by the time Celestia had gotten there it had already closed.

While Celestia was gone for a few hours, Chris had yet again gone into the training grounds with Firefly. But you see today was important, for Chris and his Armatus were going to settle a bet that the guards had long since started.

Who could best the other in single combat?

And so it was that Chris found himself standing within a large circle, facing Firefly with his sword held casually. His armour materialized whenever he held his sword, which had a rather fancy way of being withdrawn. It didn't have a holster but rather appeared out of thin air with a flick of Chris's wrist, where it would drop into his hand and automatically set him up with the rest of his gear. His hood was up and over his head, obscuring and shadowing his appearance without obstructing his sight.

Firefly had donned her own custom made armour. A thick black leather that fit her like spandex, sticking to her athletic form like a second skin. It had a hood with it like Chris's but unlike him she kept hers down. She was hovering a few inches above the ground, her basic silver longsword clutched in her hooves tightly.

"You ready _master_?" Firefly asked teasingly, prompting the other guards to chuckle between themselves. Just as he had come to nickname her, she had taken the same liberty into calling him her master. Something that unnerved him…a lot.

Chris just narrowed his eyes mischievously and swung his sword around in an arc casually.

"I was born ready toots." He replied just as teasingly, getting an even louder chuckle from the guards and some giggles from the mares.

Firefly hated that nickname with a passion, having been called it rather loudly by a drunk stallion as the two of them had walked around Canterlot some Friday night. And so Chris being the lovely, courteous gentlecolt that he was decided to affectionately call her "toots" for the foreseeable future.

And it was in this state of annoyance that she charged over to Chris quickly and thrust her sword at his stomach. Chris grinned and blocked it, twirling her sword to knock her off balance before charging into her with his shoulder and knocking her out of the air. She landed on her hooves however and swung her sword at him again, aiming this time for his knee caps. Chris grit his teeth as he jumped up in the air and landed on her sword, his weight which had increased due to his increased muscle mass making him a lot heavier than he was a month back. Firefly's hooves struggled to keep a hold of her weapon for a second or two before she grinned and dropped it to the ground, surprising Chris so much that he fell onto his back and let go of his sword. The mare then jumped on him and the two proceeded to wrestle to the delight of the guards.

Chris easily pinned the mare on her back which to her dismay she found herself unable to fight her way out of. His weight on her body restricted the use of her hooves and her wings weren't much use when she couldn't get off of the ground. The Guard's quickly noticed this and held their breath as they awaited the yield from Firefly.

"So Armatus…do you give up?" Chris asked, a smirk on his face as he assumed victory.

To his dismay however the mare grinned up at him before she licked his mouth affectionately, stunning him and the guards into a stupor. The Lieutenant felt his grip on her weaken and took advantage of the moment, using all her strength to roll over and pin him on his back. She stared down at the now pinned Human with a smug look on her features. Her face was a little flushed but Chris dubbed all of that to the rolling around and general exercise.

"So _master, _do you give up?" She asked playfully, still smirking at the incredulous look on his face.

His expression changed immediately to a rather devious once, making the mare wary instantly.

"Well if you wanna play dirty then I'm all but ready to oblige toots."

The next thing Firefly knew she was being tickled harshly by the Human. Her eyes bulged slightly before she burst into a massive fit of giggles and rambunctious laughter. The Guards had all but begun to explode with laughter themselves as they watched their Lieutenant being more or less tickle-tortured into submission.

"You can give up anytime toots." Chris said amusedly.

Firefly glared at him as best she could before her expression twisted back into its uncontrollable happiness.

"Okay, okay please stop!" She cried, unable to take it any longer.

Chris smirked and stopped tickling her, letting her fall onto her hooves as she panted and rubbed her sides.

"You know I didn't hear a yield in that sentence." Chris remarked warningly, wiggling his fingers dangerously.

Firefly looked at him apprehensively for a few seconds…before she quickly pulled out her dagger and thrust it at him. Chris's eyes widened as just about dodged it, rolling on the ground and grabbing his sword as he sprang to his feet. The Guards had gone silent as they watched this final stand between the two.

Chris watched her movements warily and froze as she grinned up at him in mock amusement. She suddenly lunged at him and thrust her dagger at his stomach. Chris went to block it but was suddenly taken by a rapid image.

_A pony in a cloak, a dagger thrust into his stomach, the pain, the feelings, the agony of Celestia's cries for him. To hold on, to wait, to just stay awake for her…_

_The scene changed. He was against the wall, barely able to hear Celestia talking to her parents. Everything was blurred however, and he could not see or hear anything clearly thus he couldn't identify who was saying what._

"_Mother, Father please do this for me, for us!" _

"_Celestia are…sure about this? Deliberately…his life on his new…Why… despise you for it." _

"_Please! I need him. If he became…this world he would never…he came back. If…loved another during his…there I'd…insane." _

"_I love him! Please…Mother!" . _

"_It'll be on your head daughter, if this happens it will all be because of you and you alone." _

"_We'll comply with this demand of yours however, even if it seems too much like…your Human's life. But…out he will…you for it. He…loving you anymore."_

"_He'll still love me, I've made sure of it."_

"_Tia…"_

_Chris felt somepony kiss his cheek yet for some reason he couldn't help but feel afraid._

"_S-Shhh m-my love. It's f-for us. You understand don't you? W-we'll be together a-again Crystal…I love you so much my heart…forgive me."_

_Darkness swarmed around him…and the abyss swallowed him whole._

The next thing Chris knew, he was lying on his back with a worried Firefly and a number of guards looking down at him.

"Crystal are you alright?" Firefly asked worriedly.

Chris felt the words in that memory lingering within his mind and held a hand to his temple, shaking his head as he tried to grasp what he had half remembered. Celestia had asked her parents something as he lay there dying. Something that disturbed them greatly by their tones. And yet her voice, her own tone was still loving and yet was so…possessive, so sure of what she was asking…as well as knowing that his love for her would be remaining a certainty.

"I-I'm fine Firefly. I just had another flash…nothing to worry about." He replied assuredly.

Firefly narrowed her eyes in suspicion and looked at the guards, who looked at each other with the same amount of suspicion. In truth they were all just worried for the Human, seeing as his flashes had become more common with him having at least one every two days.

Chris stood back up with some help from all of them and smiled down at them appreciatively. Suddenly a male Pegasus came through the large doors and flew over to him urgently.

"My Prince! Princess Celestia requests that you meet her in her chambers. She wants to speak to you right away."

Chris cocked an eyebrow at the urgency in his tone and wondered what could have riled Celestia up so much.

"_Well it's been seven hours at the least since Tia left for Manehattan and so we have at least twenty more minutes until the aching sets in…So what's with the urgency?"_

The aching being that heart wrenching problem that had affected them on his birthday. They had both tested its limitations albeit reluctantly and had discovered they had a time limit of around seven to eight hours until it really started to hurt. And oh boy did it hurt. Not only did it reduce them to shivering wrecks by the time it was fully enveloping them but it also tended to affect Chris physically for some reason. Celestia was affected this way too but nowhere near as savagely.

A couple of weeks back Chris had been sparring with Firefly and had been trying to ignore the aching that was settling in. Eventually it got to a point where his ears had started to bleed and his eyes had become bloodshot. When he had stumbled back into Celestia's hooves it rapidly vanished but not before he noticed her eyes had become bloodshot too, the bleeding however remained with him alone.

Celestia had deduced that since Chris had been trying to ignore it, their bond had punished him accordingly. She had apologised profusely for it but Chris just shushed her with a kiss and apologised himself. One thing lead to the other and an hour later they were embracing the other and panting shallowly.

Now however Chris was walking to his and Celestia's shared chambers, Celestia having invited him to stay permanently after they made love. He knocked on the door anyway and entered quickly. Celestia was sitting down next a table topped with notes and stacked neatly with Twilights friendship reports. She looked at Chris as he entered and smiled at him lovingly. She then made to walk over to him but stopped and frowned as she looked at him studiously.

"Is something wrong Chris?" She asked worriedly. "You seem…troubled by something."

Chris shook his head and remained focused on wanting to know why she had asked for him so urgently. Celestia's frown deepened at this but she remained where she was and began to speak to him.

"I'm sorry for the haste in which I asked for you my love but there has been a…complication of sorts that I wish to discuss with you."

"Like what?" Chris asked curiously.

"Not what sweetie but whom." She replied softly. "Lulu was mumbling words in her sleep again, but one of the doctors' actually managed to deduce something from her rambling. A name to be more precise."

"A name? Who's?" Chris asked questioningly.

Celestia's small muzzle wrinkled uncomfortably for a few moments, something that Chris thought was insanely cute, before she looked at him and sighed.

"She kept calling for somepony…or someone as I suspect called Tony."

Chris cocked an eyebrow sceptically at this which Celestia couldn't help but agree with.

"Tony? That's a Human name Tia…Maybe she's just a little addled by whatever has trapped her in this coma of hers." He guessed.

Celestia sighed and rolled up the note she had been looked at with her magic. She stacked it neatly with some of the others and sat down again, looking at her beloved with kind eyes.

"That has been my guess as well." She admitted tiredly.

Chris rubbed his forehead as he felt her frustration slide into his own emotions briefly, such was possible by their bond. Her added frustration mixed with his own however and by an unfortunate consequence stained his thoughts with the questions his recent flash had brought him. Celestia blinked as she felt this and frowned at her lover, giving off a rather annoyed emotion which he felt right away.

"Chris please stop thinking about that." Celestia asked in irritation. "Whenever you think about it so do I…and I don't want to remember that day." She finished sadly…and was that shame as well?

Chris felt the tiniest spike of withheld shame and frowned himself.

"Why do you feel ashamed about it though?" He asked. "Whenever this topic is brought up I always sense your shame and it makes no sense...until recently."

Celestia snapped her attention back onto him and walked over to him slowly. She stopped just in front of him and regarded him warily.

"And why is that?" She asked…worry in her tone.

Chris looked at her eyes and allowed himself to remember what he had just seen. The broken memory flashed behind Celestia's eyes and within a few seconds she blinked and bit her lip worriedly.

"Chris I…that day. When you were sent away I…made a decision. That decision ended up being exactly what brought us together…what kept us together." She said, beginning to pace as she rambled quickly.

"What do you mean it _kept _us together?" Chris asked, unsure of how to take that particular phrasing.

Celestia stopped her pacing and shook her head, a smile coming back onto her face.

"It doesn't matter now. We're together, it worked and that's all that matters." She said decisively.

Chris felt the sudden spike of possessiveness that suddenly mixed into their bond and shivered uncomfortably. Celestia noticed this and was about to make her way over to him, but stopped when she felt the annoyance and slight anger in his emotions.

"Don't give me that Tia." Chris said sternly. "What did you do? What did you ask of your parents that made even them uncomfortable?"

The Alicorn looked down at the ground sadly before snapping her head up angrily and walked away from him to stare outside of her balcony window.

"It doesn't matter anymore Chris!" She said with finality. "It's in the past now, all of it is in the past and so there is no need to relive it."

Chris narrowed his eyes angrily at this and exhaled with frustration.

"Look Tia, either way I'm going to remember what happened that day. The memory gets clearer every time I see it and eventually I'll understand what you asked your parents to do. But wouldn't you rather tell me yourself then have me discover it myself?"

He got no response from this and growled angrily as a result. The frustrated Human was just about to leave when the tattoo on his forehead glowed brightly, startling Celestia into turning around.

Chris felt his eyes sting like mad before the room around him changed, warped even as it appeared to him like he had gone back in time.

_The walls were still the same colour of cyan and pink. The fireplace and bed were still in the same place even though the bed did look a little different. It was then that Chris realised that unlike all of the other times where he was sitting up against the wall, this time he was looking down at himself. But the real shocker here wasn't that._

_It was that somehow…he was in the body of Princess Celestia._

_Said Princess was looking at her parent's, both of them. But for Chris…this was the first time he had even seen them as he was now._

_Her Mother had a pale white coat of fur like Celestia and her eyes were the same intelligent blue as well, but her mane and tail seemed to take on the appearance of a floating shadow, blowing in non-existent breeze. Her Cutie Mark was something that Chris had only seen a few times during science when he went to school a few years ago. It was the Milky Way. _

_Her Father had a midnight black coat of fur which was followed up by very dark purple eyes. His mane and tail contradicted his dark fur by taking on the appearance of fire. His Cutie Mark was a picture of the sun and moon eclipsing each other. _

"_Mother, Father please do this for me, for us!" Celestia cried desperately, tears in her eyes._

"_Celestia are you really sure about this? Deliberately ruining his life on his new world…Why? He will despise you for it." Her Mother asked, concern and sadness radiating off her eyes…something that Chris recognised all too well in Celestia. _

"_Please! I need him. If he became too attached to that world he would never stay if he came back and if he loved another during his time there I'd go insane." Celestia blinked away tears and looked down at her dying lover, who was dimly looking back up at her. _

"_I love him! Please understand Mother!" Celestia pleaded. _

_Her Mother looked at her Father and sighed sadly. The King closed his eyes and muttered something incoherent, before looking down at his daughter._

"_It'll be on your head daughter, if this happens it will all be because of you and you alone." He said sternly. "We'll comply with this demand of yours however, even if it seems too much like playing creator with your Human's life. But you must know that if he finds out he will hate you for it. He may even come to not loving you anymore."_

_Celestia swallowed at this but held her stance firmly. Neither parent missed the possessiveness in her voice next either._

"_He'll still love me, I've made sure of it."_

"_Tia…"_

_Celestia jumped slightly at Chris's voice and hurried over to him. She saw the refusal and almost frightened look in his eye and knew that somehow he had still managed to hear her, despite all the poison in his blood._

_Celestia felt horrible for doing this to him…but she had to make sure he stayed with her when he came back. She had to make him feel miserable in his new life, make everything he ever had going right for him…go terribly wrong. And so she had to beg her parents…her all powerful parents to keep an eye on his new life…and make sure he was never too happy._

_Her affection and love for him would be like a breath of fresh air when he came back to her. From a horrible life with no love…to one with love and happiness. One where she would find a way to make him her Prince and finally show all of Equestria just what a wonderful being they had for the most part scorned. _

_She kissed his cheek and rubbed his arms…although she had no idea if he even feel her._

"_S-Shhh m-my love. It's f-for us. You understand don't you? W-we'll be together a-again Crystal. I just can't risk anything stopping that. I love you so much my heart…forgive me."_

Chris blinked and staggered from the sheer sensation of exhaustion he got from leaving the memory. He had no idea how he had seen it through Celestia's eyes but then again that wasn't really the main thought going through his mind.

Celestia's eyes were regarding him with a scared expression as she slowly walked her way over to him. She stopped however when he looked at her…and the emotion in his eyes. She had only ever seen it once before and had wished fervently that she never saw it again.

Fury. Pure unadulterated fury.

"Chris please let me expl-" She tried to say.

"Explain?!" Chris interrupted angrily. "Is that what you were going to say?

He let out a rather malicious laugh and put a hand to his forehead, rubbing it exasperatedly as he paced side to side.

"Oh this should be good." He continued sarcastically. "Well come on then, explain away how you had a completely justified reason for ruining my life."

Celestia was watching his moments and had to refrain from flinching as she saw his fingers curling into fists.

"It was a long time ago Chris. I was desperate and scared and I didn't know how to handle the situation." She explained shakily.

Chris stopped his pacing and clenched his fists, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to try and stay calm.

"And you think that justifies you ruining my life? Hmm? So was it your fault that I slept on the streets sometimes because the orphanage refused to let me in simply out of spite? Was it your fault that any friend I made ended up leaving me eventually. Because well you know, who ever wanted to stick around with a lonely seven year old or a depressed teenager or an adult that is just plain mad at the world that he simply hated everything about it? Oh wait, I had actually managed to make some friends in college but would they have left me as well? Well?"

"Chris please…" Celestia pleaded quietly.

Chris ignored her however and continued on his rant.

"And of course what about Sophie? We actually had a good relationship you know, it lasted a far few months and I had never felt happier."

Celestia flinched at this and tried to speak…but Chris's cold gaze stopped her before she could.

"Oh yeah she cheated on me because for some reason I shouted out your name when we were about to have sex." He continued mock cheerfully. "And I bet that was your parent's making sure I didn't betray you despite the fact that I'd never met you before. I mean God forbid I dare to try and have a decent love life without you in it." He finished scathingly, not caring the slightest as Celestia's lower lip trembled.

"Oh and of course Shawn Higgott. The caretaker who was kind enough to offer me food and shelter whenever I was without it. He ended up having a heart attack in a thunderstorm, I wonder who made sure that he was never found in time hmm?"

"My love please stop! Just listen to me ple-" Celestia attempted yet again to say, walking over to him quickly.

She never made it more than a few steps.

Chris flicked his wrist and grabbed his sword out of thin air…and held it threateningly in Celestia's face. The Alicorn's eyes widened in shock and looked at him fearfully, tears starting to reach the corner of her eyes.

"Chris…" She whimpered pitifully, too frightened of his reaction to even summon an ounce of magic to defend herself.

"I loved you Tia. More than anything else I loved you and you betrayed me like everyone else."

Chris was breathing so hard that it took him a few seconds to realize what he was doing. When he did however he merely snarled and stormed out of the room angrily, ignoring Celestia's cries for him to stop.

He stormed past a number of guards, most of which were looking at him worriedly as they all heard Celestia's voice while the other few regarded him with an almost threatening stare. He could vaguely hear somepony calling his name but with rage influencing his every thought he just ignored it.

He reached the main doors to the royal palace and tried to open them…but they didn't budge an inch. Now fuming he turned around to see Celestia looking at him desperately, her horn glowing brightly as her magic kept the doors sealed.

"Let…me…out." He said dangerously, his hand gripping his sword dangerously as he pointed it at her threateningly. Celestia visibly flinched at this and her horn flickered as she lost concentration. The door gave way to Chris's leaning which he quickly took advantage of, walking through it quickly and slamming it behind him.

The guards that stood in front of the Palace were looking up at him with wide eyes, having never seen him this angry before. Chris saw this and just gritted his teeth, snapping his fingers and letting his sword disappear back into nothingness.

He rushed past all of them and continued his way into Canterlot, walking quickly past the snobs and simpering nobles who regarded him like one would regard a hungry manticore and stayed out of his way. Chris saw the train station a short distance in front of him and made his way over to it quickly, breaking out into a little jog as he did so.

He reached it and saw the ticket booth in front of him with a bored looking stallion behind it. The stallion became anything but bored when Chris rapped on the window to get his attention.

"Prince! I'm sorry, I should h-have paid more attention-"

"It doesn't matter." Chris interrupted. "Where's the furthest place away from here this thing goes?" He asked quickly.

"I-It only goes to Ponyville today Prince. M-Maybe you could catch a carriage from their…but can't you get the Princess to give you a carriage of her own?"

The ticket pony shied away when Chris glared murderously at him and quickly gave him a ticket.

"You're the Prince, it's free." He stammered fearfully.

"Much obliged." Chris muttered scathingly.

The Human quickly got on the train which had just been about to depart…but somepony had delayed them to Chris's luck. And so he sat moodily on a seat getting looked at and whispered about by the massive number of ponies filling the carriage. But this was good for him. The more ponies there were, the harder it was for Celestia to pinpoint his exact location.

"_Why would she do this to me? She's manipulated my entire life up until I came through the portal without knowing if I was ever going to come back in the first place. It was a guess that I would, she told me herself…but was that just another lie? To keep me happy like a well looked after pet!"_

Chris shook his head and walked out of the train. He walked into Ponyville and had to refrain from snarling angrily at the whisperings and stares from the pony folk. He didn't want to lash out at them because of his anger…that was something he would never do. And so he continued to walk through the village, storming past the ponies and not even stopping when he practically flew past Twilight who was reading a book next to a restaurant.

He walked and walked and walked. He was out of the village within minutes and past Sweet Apple Acres a few more minutes after that. He was aware that he hadn't actually touched Celestia when he was shouting and had felt the aching about halfway on the way to Ponyville.

Chris suddenly flinched as he felt the aching hit him like a truck and staggered to his left. It took all his sheer willpower and determination to keep himself steady, but he did so. And so he continued on, not knowing where he was going but as long as he was as far away from Celestia as possible then he didn't care.

He suddenly felt something wet and sticky dripping down his face and touched it gingerly.

"_Blood? My eyes are bleeding?" _He thought bewilderedly.

It wasn't only his eyes that were bleeding however. The further away he walked from Canterlot the worse he felt and the more he bled. His ears had quickly joined suit with his eyes and had started to drip blood like a leaky tap.

He continued on however, walking through a field and slowly climbing his way up a hill. Then it hit him again, more powerful and terrible than before…ever before.

"Oh God! Help me!" He cried pitifully.

Chris quickly lost all feeling in his legs as they became numb from the pain. He fell down and rolled down the hill, landing on his side and coughing into the recently cut grass.

Suddenly there was a flash of light a short distance ahead of him which made him look up automatically. Celestia stood where the flash had appeared yet she didn't look well at all. Her eyes were dripping with tears that matted her sleek fur and she had dribbles of blood coming out of her left ear.

Chris's eyes widened at the sight but he quickly regained his senses and shakily stood up. He attempted to climb back up the hill but was quickly stopped as a white blur tackled him to the ground and pinned him down with her body.

"Get off of me!" Chris screamed angrily. He attempted to try and push her away but was quickly stopped by her hooves holding his arms down. Despite his efforts to try otherwise he couldn't move them, her strength being far greater than his own.

"Chris please stop!" She cried desperately, her eyes holding back more tears that threatened to spill.

"Go fuck yourself Princess, now get off of me!" He replied furiously, not caring in the slightest what he had just said.

Celestia just shook her head rapidly as if to rid herself of an annoying insect and stared down at his angry expression pleadingly.

"Please stop Chris! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I did! I love you so much, just stop!"

Chris just snarled up at her and used all of his strength to finally push the Alicorn off of him. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran as fast as he could from her, not caring to notice that he was still aching and bleeding. He didn't make it very far as he quickly found himself being tackled yet again and enveloped by large white wings.

He tried with all his might to force them off of him but Celestia's wing muscles were surprisingly strong. Their iron hold kept him trapped and pressed against her body on the ground. To anypony else it would had looked like they were spooning.

"Dammit Princess just let go of me! We're through, we're not going out and we're not anything! Now let me go!" He yelled defiantly.

He continued to struggle for a few more minutes until he ended up being face to face with the Princess. Eventually he stopped moving and just glared at her furiously whilst she regarded him despairingly.

"I love you Chris." She whimpered pitifully.

"Well I don't love you anymore. So why don't you just accept that and leave me alone." He replied angrily.

Celestia just shook her head and wrapped her hooves around him as if to tighten her hold on him.

"You're just angry at me Chris. You don't really mean any of it." She said consolingly, nuzzling his cheek which he found himself unable to actually move away from.

"I mean every word _Princess_, so just accept it and leave me be."

The Alicorn just looked at him with a trembling lip and wide teary eyes. Chris stared back at her but after a few seconds closed his eyes to stop the sadness that was invading his soul.

"If you don't love me Chris…then you won't feel anything when I do this." He heard her whimper pitifully.

Chris knew what was coming and braced himself mentally. To his surprise however he felt something wet cleaning the blood off of his cheek tenderly, causing him to open his eyes instinctively. Celestia was slowly and gently cleaning his face with her tongue, something that despite his current anger towards her he couldn't help but find enjoyable.

"Tia please…stop. I don't want this." He begged pleadingly.

Celestia ignored him and continued to clean his face until all of the blood had been cleaned. She then looked at him lovingly and brushed her lips against his.

"Don't Tia…please."

"Shhh." She replied softly, before proceeding to kiss him gently…tenderly…lovingly.

Chris pulled away from her but was quickly brought back to her lips as her wings tightened around him, making it so he could barely move a muscle. He wrenched his lips from hers and used all his strength to try and resist her strong wings trying to turn him back around.

"Stop this Tia. Just let me go, I don't want you anymphh-"

Chris's head was pushed back around and his lips were quickly claimed again by the Alicorn. Said Alicorn left his lips and went onto his neck, kissing and licking its sensitive hollow area. There was a sudden flash as Chris's armour changed back into his usual attire of trenchcoat, t-shirt, jeans and trainers.

Celestia drew her head back from his neck and regarded him lovingly, tightening her grip on him as he struggled to move his numb arms. She brought her right forehoof from around him and pressed it to his chest, smiling when she felt his heartbeat.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" She asked softly, looking at his face as he panted shallowly.

The Human shook his head as best he could and tried yet again to break out of her iron hold.

"NO! It's not ending like this!" He cried defiantly. "I hate you, you ruined my entire life! I don't love you anymore, I won't love you anymore so let me go!"

Celestia just smiled at him and nuzzled her face into his neck comfortingly. Chris grit his teeth and tried his hardest to just ignore everything. To ignore how warm she was, how nice she felt against him, how her nuzzling against his neck made him feel loved. But most of all he tried to ignore…wanted to ignore how despite everything…his heart still raced at her touch and his skin felt like it was on fire.

"I love you so much Chris." Celestia crooned soothingly. "I know what I did was wrong…I've known for a long time and I've always felt awful about it. But please don't push me away. I know how angry you are…but please don't deny your love for me."

"I don't love you." Chris muttered feebly, closing his eyes as the Alicorn kissed his neck in response.

"Of course you do." She replied softly. "I feel your every emotion Chris…and you've always been a bad liar. You're just angry at me and I'll spend however long it takes to make it up to you…but still."

Celestia moved her head so that she was face to face with her bitter Human and gazed at him lovingly.

"Isn't your life better now than it was back on Earth? I know it's because of my request that it was so horrible and I never really realized how bad it would be for you…I never expected that you wouldn't be fed. But on the other hoof you were born here, you were raised on Equestrian soil. No other world would have been your world but this one."

She nuzzled his cheek tenderly and smiled at his instinctive blissful expression.

"And no other being will ever love you like I do. You're my Human, my love…all mine. And I'm yours…I always have been."

Chris shuddered at the sheer possessiveness in her voice, having only really heard a shadow of it whenever they made love.

"I don't want this…Why couldn't you just let me go." He asked pitifully. "Why can't you just find somepony else and let me hate you for the rest of my immortal life."

Celestia just smiled at his question and pulled him closer until he was securely snuggled on her chest.

"Because I promised that I would never let you leave me Chris. Because there is nopony else I would ever love but you…and because no matter how much you want to hate me Chris. You know I'll always be there to burn that hate out of you whether you like it or not."

Chris remained silent for a couple of moments until he attempted feebly to escape her prison of wings and hooves.

"Chris."

The Human stopped struggling and sighed deeply.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" She asked softly, awaiting his answer patiently.

"No." He replied quietly…without looking at her.

"You're a bad liar Chris…just say it. Tell me and I promise that I'll let you do whatever you want. Just tell me the truth…"

She waited a few seconds before she heard him sigh again and look up at her.

"You know I do." He admitted bitterly.

Celestia smiled at him and drew her wings back, folding them in. She then stood up and watched as he did the same.

"You can go if you want." She said. "I won't stop you."

Chris looked down at the ground and couldn't help but let a few tears drip from his eyes. Not a moment later he felt Celestia kissing them before they could fall from his cheeks.

"Tia…why?" He whispered tearfully, only to get shushed by a gentle hoof

"I'm here for you my love…I always will be." She consoled, kissing her way gently until she reached his lips and merely held her own next to his.

"I'm sorry Tia, I shouldn't have have said the things I did…I shouldn't have lost control." He said quietly.

"It's okay, you were angry." She replied softly. "It's my fault…an error I made long ago. Even if I can't say I would ever change it my love…I'm sorry."

Chris looked at her face and couldn't help but frown as he took in her pleading expression.

"You manipulated my entire life...made it so that every happy moment never lasted...every friendship felt lacking...Even the caretaker who looked after me...It was your actions that stopped me from feeling anything."

Celestia looked down at the ground dejectedly, not choosing to deny his claims.

After all...they were not false.

"But when I came back here..." His eyes widened as a realization suddenly came to him. "Comfort Mane...I instantly felt so close, as if she had been the first being to have ever cared for me. The loneliness of my life...only to find somepony that treats me like her own...makes me feel like her own."

The Princess looked up at him and bit her lip as his gaze became accusing.

"Your parents...or maybe you...You made it so I could never truly bond with someone unless they were on Equestria...a Pony."

Celestia tried to speak...but closed her mouth as she saw his eyes sadden so much...

"Why would you do such a thing?" He asked, despair so terrible on his tongue.

What could she say? The truth? The truth being that she had to make sure...HAD to make sure that he loved Equestria, loved it so much that he would never want to leave...leave her...

"So you wouldn't have a reason to go back." She admitted quietly, remorse so evident on her face.

They were both suddenly interrupted by the sound of flapping wings and panting. Both looked up to see Firefly land on the ground in front of them, gasping like a surfaced fish.

"Princess Celestia …Crystal. There's been a situation…or a couple of them actually." She gasped out, sucking in so much air it was a wonder she didn't inflate like a balloon.

Celestia shook her head to clear it of what had just happened between her and her lover, instantly taking on her authorative stance.

"What do you mean Lieutenant? What's happened?" She asked quickly.

Firefly let out a deep breath and quickly explained herself.

"Well good news first. Princess Luna has woke up." She said cheerfully.

Celestia smiled widely at this but motioned for Firefly to continue.

"Oh but um…she was sort of…kissing another Human…in her hospital bed."

At this Celestia's smiled disappeared and changed into utter confusion.

"Yeah and that's not all either." Firefly continued. "A really large portal opened in the throne room."

"Has anything come out of it?" Celestia asked urgently, lighting her horn up and encasing herself and Chris in its golden glow.

"Nothing yet." Firefly replied quickly. "But I'm going to go and rally up the guards just in case."

The Pegasus looked at Crystal sympathetically for some reason before she took off and flew back to Canterlot at a rapid speed.

"She could have just asked me to teleport her you know." Celestia muttered quietly. She looked at Chris and suddenly realized that she had prepared for him to teleport with her.

"Chris…I, do you want to-"

"Yes." He interrupted bitterly. "There's another Human and Luna has woken up, that's interesting in itself." He looked at the Alicorn with a blank expression, not wanting to show her just how much hurt he was feeling...even if she could feel it.

"But...we can talk later...about this?" She asked timidly, her expression becoming slightly happier when Chris nodded curtly.

Celestia smiled at him and quickly teleported them back into the throne room. She panted at the exertion she felt from the sheer distance but quickly shook it off as she noticed a rather incredible purple swirl in the center of her throne room.

"Tia!"

Celestia turned around and smiled widely at her sister. She quickly noticed that there was indeed another Human running beside her but all that was quickly stolen as the portal produced a loud snapping sound, before it vanished and left nothing but black smoke billowing where it once was.

Chris had flicked his wrist and immediately donned his armour and sword, holding it warily as he noticed a figured kneeling in the smoke.

"Tia there's somepony there." He said quietly, getting a nod in return as Celestia saw it too.

Suddenly the figure stood up…and it was clear as day to Chris that this wasn't a pony.

"Tia the shadow!" Luna cried fearfully, her body shaking as she pointed at the wall.

Everybody and everypony looked at where she was pointing and had mixed reactions. Chris and the new Human just looked at it in confusion. But Celestia and some of the guards gasped in surprise.

"Impossible…it couldn't be."

The shadow on the wall was one that not many ponies would forget…or could forget. It was the shadow of a svelte, tall pony…with a billowing mane and tail.

The smoke cleared and everypony's eyes widened at what they saw.

Not a pony.

But another Human.

"**Oh we're in so much trouble Moony."**

_**OH NO, I CHANGED THE FINAL CHAPTER A LITTLE BIT!**_

_**Well hold down on the hate my fellow fans, for I have a reason.**_

_**A few of my fanfiction fans have mentioned that the way I wrote this Chris's and Celestia's conflict was concluded to quickly. And although I did say it was going to be explored upon when I wrote Immortal Lovers, I decided to bring the conflict in a little quicker.**_

_**Anyway I'm awaiting the horde of Captain Obvious's to come and point out ALL THE THINGS THAT DON'T MAKE SENSE...EVEN WHEN I SAY THEY WILL BE EXPLAINED! AHHHHH!**_

_**Ahem! Hope you enjoyed it**_

_**If you have any questions then Pm me or just chuck it in a review. **_

_**Peace Everypony :D**_


End file.
